Against All Odds
by ArtimisVines
Summary: Zoey gives her life to Kalona to save Heath. Now she belongs to the fallen angel. What happens when hatred turns to love? Maybe there is a good side to Kalona. If you haven't read tempted don't read. Rated M for future lemons.
1. The Exchange

**Hey everyone! We would like to make a Quick announcement before you present you with this story. **

**This is a co-written fanfiction by artimisluna and vinesonwroughtironbars. This is our first time writing together. We are both writing novels of our own and artimisluna started out as a fan of vinesonwroughtironbars when she read the story The Trouble With Erik. So please support us together and as separate writers of our own stories. Otherwise, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. **

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters. They unfortunately belong to P.C. and Kristen Cast. Though we are exercising our free will and creative juices by put their lovely characters into our own sticky situations.

Chapter One

_The Exchange_

In a moment everything can change. A life can cease to exist in a single moment and a heart can stop beating. A single moment is all that it takes for a soul to begin its journey upwards or downwards. Those of us that are lucky enough to intervene could be seen as lifesavers, but that wasn't how Zoey saw herself at the current moment. It was her fault that Heath was even in this situation. That's what she told herself.

"Stop!" She yelled as she ran forward.

She tumbled towards Kalona who had Heath trapped in his deathly grip.

"Let him go! Don't you dare hurt him!" She cried as she slammed her fists against Kalona's chest.

Quite amused, Kalona gazed down at the feisty girl who was currently assaulting his chest. As if she could do any damage to him.

"Calm down, Love. What is this _human_ to you anyway?"

Dumbstruck, she thought for a moment before grabbing at Heath. Kalona moved him from her grasp.

"Now, Love. Don't be difficult."

His words mocked her. He spoke to her as if she were a child, and a child she was not.

"Release him!" She ordered him.

A smirk stretched across Kalona's face. It was not a playful smirk. It was one full of dark intentions.

"I would not order me if I were you." The fallen angel bellowed.

The look in Kalona's eyes made Zoey stop moving. He was serious.

"What will it take to get you to release him?" Zoey asked as she straightened her shoulders.

She would stand strong, and not let her weakness show. Physically, even with the help of the elements, she wasn't sure if she could defeat him, at least not alone. Her friends were nowhere to be found. Stark was missing. She had upset him. Kalona paused to think for a moment before responding. A wicked grin was stretched across his face. He knew that he would win.

"Your company."

The sound of footsteps pounding against the stone floor echoed throughout the space in which they stood.

"What about my company?" Zoey asked as she closed her eyes.

She searched her mind for some answer. She sent a silent prayer Nyx in hope that she would hear her, for she needed her goddess now more than ever.

"I crave it." Kalona answered in a husky tone.

A shiver ran down Zoey's spine, for she knew nothing of the near future. The result of this game was undetermined and could not be for told.

"Where would we go?" She questioned as she looked at him with eyes of a pleading child.

Kalona did not want her to lose this fight so quickly. The woman before him looked so defeated, that it was heart breaking.

"Away. Your life is worth much more than his. Why would you even consider giving yourself up for a human."

"Because, unlike you I have a heart. I care for others. Heath was only trying to protect me, but he's the one that needs to be protected. He risked his life for me, and so my life shall be risked for his."

Kalona could not understand his reasoning, for he saw the world in ranks of power. Though he could feel and he was capable of love. All senses of emotional interference were locked away in an iron bar cage that it could not escape unless he wished it to.

"This is what you wish, Love? The trade of your life for his? You will be mine to control and he will go free."

She replied with a simple nod of her head.

The fallen angel released the human boy and then extended his hand to Zoey. Reluctantly, she placed her hand in his. His wings surrounded them, and they were hidden away from the cruel world. Being held in his cold, burning arms, Zoey had to wonder if what she did was the right thing. After all, Aphrodite herself had a vision of Zoey with Kalona as he burned all who were mortal. But then she thought again. Heath was everything to her. He was her life. The only one who truly understood her. She had to save him. She loved him. Even if it meant giving up her dreams and freedom to the one who would take them without question.

"Do not fret, My Love." Kalona said in a soothing, yet husky voice.

"I'm not your love. Nor will I ever be."

"Dearest, do not speak so coldly to me. I promise you, I'll be the one to love and take care of you from now on. Nothing will ever tear us apart ever again."

And with that, Zoey lost herself into the darkness that clouded around her eyes and fainted into the arms of the fallen immortal who finally had her at long last.

**Thank you for reading. Hope to see you soon in the next chapter. Now if you would be so kind to click the little green button and leave a review, we would greatly appreciate it! Have a super awesome day! **


	2. Loved then Lost

**Hey everyone! The power team of Justine and Lauren are back! Yipp! Yipp! Horray! Three cheers for the super troopers. Yes we're a little excited. So shall we get on with this story. Yes I think we shall. **

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own anything. The characters all belong to P.C. and Kristen Cast. We only get to play dress up with them and shake the dollhouse when we get excited.

Chapter Two

_Loved then Lost_

No one can truly understand the power love can have on a person. Until the one they love is forever gone from their sight. That is how it was for Heath. For he had just witnessed the winged immortal take off with his only love, Zoey Redbird. How could he let this happen? One moment he was about to be killed by Kalona, then the next, Zoey traded her life to save his. He could do nothing but watch as the enemy took of with his love. All he could do now is look up into the night sky and yell from the top of his lungs.

"Zoey!" Heath could only yell her name, thinking that somehow she might magically appear next to him. But nothing happened.

"Heath, what happened? Where's Zoey?" Stark yelled as he made his way into the garden to find Heath with tears in his eyes.

Stark grabbed Heath by the shoulders and shook him to wake him from his trance. As Heath's mind returned, he pushed Stark away and punched the warrior on his left cheek upon his face.

"Its all your fault. You were supposed to stay with Zoey and protect her. Why? Why did you leave her side when she needed you the most? Now she's gone with that winged son of a bitch and there's no way we could follow them!"

Stark looked to Heath in shock as he rubbed his sore cheek. He didn't understand Heath's words at first. She's gone? How? He'd only just seen her not even an hour ago. How could she be gone in that short of time? Then the realization hit him. He could no longer sense that his priestess was close. He sensed her getting farther and farther away from him.

"How? Please Heath, I need you to tell me what happened. Maybe there's still time to save her."

Just as Heath was about to explain, Darius and the others showed up and looked from Heath to Stark. Of course, Darius would be the one to break the silence.

"What happened? Where is the priestess? Is she alright?"

Heath could only look down as Stark looked away in shame.

"She was taken. Taken by Kalona. He was going to kill me…But Zoey traded her life for mine and gave herself up to him." Heath explained in a cold unemotional tone.

Darius went up to Heath and patted his shoulder. He then ordered everyone to meet in Aphrodite's room so they could hear the whole story of what happened. Heath continued to tell them every detail. From when he heard Neferet and Kalona talking about Zoey, to when she gave herself to Kalona to save him. Darius just listened carefully, thinking of what their next plan should be.

Mean while, Stark stayed walking around the garden, thinking of how he failed as Zoey's warrior. He had let his emotions get the better of him and it cost him Zoey's life. He would never forgive himself. Not until he saved his priestess and brought her back. But how could he do it? He was only a warrior for a few short days. How could he possibly find Zoey and think of a safe way to save her? All these questions have to be answered later. For at that moment, Stark took of in blinding speed towards the docks and stole a boat from a local fisherman. As he sailed out of the harbor, he followed his instincts and felt his way to find Zoey.

When Zoey came back into consciousness she found her self on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. It was not cold, but her arms wrapped around her body as if she were trying to warm herself. Carefully, she scanned the room as she rose into a sitting position. She took in every detail of the room. The floor was stone just like the walls. The sheets, which she listened to shifting underneath her, were blood red. There was a single window in the room that looked out onto the ocean. She could hear the waves crashing against the rocks down below. There was a red oak armoire in the corner. Beside the bed was a small wooden table with a few books on it.

For the first time in a long time, Zoey was afraid. She was alone in a place that she did not know. This world was not a pleasant place to be when she was a lone. She had given her life for Heath's. That was the only thing that warmed her aching heart. If he had died, she would never have forgiven herself. She couldn't walk away and let Heath pay the ultimate price. A silent tear streamed down Zoey's cheek. With a hopeless breath, she rose. Keeping her eyes on the scenery she made it to the window. It took her only but a minute to realize where she was. Kalona had brought her to the island. She was trapped.

The tears began to flow even faster than before and she found herself sobbing. She turned back to face the room and then slumped against the wall. Hugging her knees tightly to her chest, she let out all the pain in her cries of desperation. She knew that she was too strong to cry, but she couldn't help it. Time passed without her notice. By the time she has ceased to cry, she could hear footsteps padding down the stone hallway. Clueless of who it could be, she guessed it was Kalona, he prepared herself to fight for her life. All the times that he had called her his love and told her that he wanted to be good, he was lying to her. A creature like him could not love. If he had truly loved her he would have wanted her to be happy. Now she was trapped like a helpless animal and left here to suffer alone.

The footsteps stopped suddenly and so she rose to a study defensive stance. Moments passed like hours as she anticipated the slow unlocking of the door and turning of the knob. Click. It was unlocked. The door pushed open slowly and then the sound of footsteps continued. Two girls emerged from behind the door, and not just any girls, they were adult vampyres. Both girls had filled in sapphire crescent moons on their foreheads and Nyx's tattoos. The girl on the left had pale blonde hair that fell down to her breasts. Her face was heart shaped and her skin was pasty. Her eyes were beautiful orbs of hazy blue. Her bangs were cut straight above her brow. Her bone structure was small and if Zoey didn't know that she was a vampire, the girl would be mistaken for fragile.

The other girl was not as fragile looking as the first. She had wavy light brown hair that hung down to her hips, and side bangs that looked as light as air. In the lovely girl's hair was a thick headband. Her friendly face was oval shaped and like the first girl, she was pale. The most alluring thing about the brown haired girl was that one of her eyes was blue and the other was green. Her personality radiated off of her and Zoey suddenly realized that the two girls were not here to harm her.

"Good evening, Zoey." The two girls chimed in unison.

"Hi." Zoey replied as she straightened her posture.

The two girls walked towards Zoey carefully. They knew that she must be confused and a bit frightened.

"Don't worry, Zoey. We won't bite." The brown haired girl coaxed.

"Much." The blonde added with a snicker, earning an elbowing in the ribs from Darla.

"Don't frighten her, Pearl. We're supposed to be friends to her, not pests."

"Sorry." Pearl apologized and then smiled at Zoey.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, Zoey." The brown haired girl said with a tender smile. "My name is Darla, and this is my friend, Pearl. Well she's more like a sister to me, we've known each other for so long."

"It's nice to meet you both." Zoey replied nervously. "I didn't know that Kalona liked the company of vampyres so much. He walks around Earth like he's king and everyone is dirt. He spreads false words of love and kills. Are you prisoners like me?"

The two girls laughed at her reaction.

"No, Silly." Pearl chimed as she and Darla led her over the vanity near the armoire. "We are not prisoners. Kalona rescued us and took us into his beloved home. He is not what you think he is. He is a kind man, just a bit hard on the outside. This conqueror the world thing is just a phase he is going through. When it comes time for him to actually do it, he'll be bored and let everything go back to normal. When you've lived for as long as he has it's easy to get bored."

"Kalona requests your presence for dinner. He told us to have you dress accordingly." Darla piped up and then opened the armoire.

As Darla searched for an outfit Pearl continued to talk to Zoey.

"Zoey, I know that you probably think that we are insane for trusting Kalona. I can understand why. He can seem scary and untrustworthy at first. It's all part of his image. He does what he can to protect us. Each woman here has a story. He's saved us all. Some of us were alone, some of us were on the streets, and most of us were poor and dying of thirst. He may seem the type to believe in survival of the fittest, but that's not the case at all. He provides hope for those of us that are hopeless. He gives rest to those of us that are weary. He helps us heal our broken hearts with love. He heals us. He's always there when we need him. He is like a big brother to all of the girls here. That hardness that he has when on Earth, it's all to protect us."

Darla cut Pearl off when she found the perfect dress.

"Aha!" She exclaimed.

Darla pulled Zoey out of her seat and soon the two girls where helping Zoey into the bathroom to wash up.

Zoey took a relaxing bath and when she was finished she was given a pair of panties and a bra to change into. She then was helped into the beautiful dress and led to a mirror. She saw herself and gasped. On her body was a full-length dress that went past her feet. It was as black as the night and cut goddess style. A slit ran up the side of her dress and along the slit were symbols of a language that she couldn't read, written in silver.

"Oh, my, Zoey, you look so beautiful." Darla gasped as Pearl lead Zoey to the vanity.

Zoey couldn't stop looking at her tattoos in the vanity's mirror. The fact that her tattoos were so bold and lovely meant that Nyx still loved her and was still watching out for her. Pearl brushed out Zoey's hair and Darla began talking again.

"Zoey, I'm not sure you understand how long Kalona has been waiting for you. I know there are many questions that you have, but trust me on this. He may love us like little sisters, but you are very different. We have all been waiting for you. Just give Kalona a try. You won't be disappointed. He's a good man, misunderstand but good."

The sound of a chiming filled the room.

"Dinner time." Pearl giggled.

"I guess this means that we won't be dining with him." Darla sighed.

"Show time." Pearl was over excited.

And so the three women left the room. The two girls escorted Zoey down to dinner and held the doors open for her and heard the sound of Kalona's breath hitch.

**So, what did you think? It was longer than the last one at least. Review please. Pretty please. **


	3. Dining with Destiny

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews! So we are having a lot of fun writing this. We have a few chapters done we're just tweaking a few things to make them absolutely wonderful and perfect for you! Thank you so much for all of your love and support! **

Chapter Three

_Dining with Destiny_

Standing there in the dining hall by the fireplace, Kalona thought of many ways he could try to earn Zoey's trust. After all, he loved her. All he could think about for the longest time was her. He knew that if he could just have the love of his life in his arms, the evil that festers within him will seize from taking control of him. But that evil wasn't the half of Kalona's problems. He knew that sooner or later, that hag Neferet will try to harm Zoey and claim him for herself, bringing the evil back to life inside of him. But then he thought, what going to happen after Neferet is gone? True things will be peaceful, but would Zoey still be with him after evil is gone from this world? At the moment she took him as evil. She even traded her life to save a human.

"She's far too good for me. Maybe I wasn't meant to have her love." He thought.

"No, I don't believe that. If I am able to love, then shouldn't I be loved in return? Never would I bring harm to Zoey. I swear upon myself that she will forever be safe from anything that causes her harm."

As the male servants prepared the dining table, he walked back and forth along the fireplace and thought of ways he could show Zoey how much he loved her and wanted to earn her trust.

At that moment, he heard the sweetest sound he hadn't been able to hear all day. Zoey's voice echoed through the hall as she talked to Pearl and Darla he assumed. He quickly fixed his hair and shirt to look nice for her. As she opened the door to enter, his breath caught for a moment as he looked at the pure beauty of his love.

The doors opened before her and the first thing that she heard was the sound of Kalona's breath hitching. Heath, Erik, and Stark had told her that she was beautiful, and Loren had as well but his words could not be trusted, but no one had ever looked at her the way that he was right now. No matter how she willed them, her eyes would not leave his. A trance had taken hold on her and she was lost in the orbs of the man before her. He was dressed in black slacks and a white button down. His wings were modest and hung shyly behind him. He was most definitely a sight to behold.

"Good evening, Love. My, you look absolutely ravishing tonight."

Zoey did not rebel when her called her Love as she had earlier in the day. Maybe she would listen to Pearl and Darla's advice, for she had a feeling that they were trustworthy and would be her friends on this island.

"Good evening, Kalona. And Thank you, you look very handsome."

A smile crossed his face, causing blush to spread to Zoey's cheeks.

He closed the distance between them and offered her his arm. She was surprised that everything was so calm between them. She was sure that he was thinking the same thing as well. Gracefully, she hooked her arm through his and let him guide her to the table. The room was grand, but it suit him. There was a fireplace with logs currently burning. The lights were off, for the sake of her and the other vampyre's eyes. It was obvious that the castle was old but it had been upgraded to furnish modern appliances. The table and chairs were definitely antique. The seats of the chairs were upholsters with red velvet. The wood was deep chocolate colored. A series of candelabras line the middle of the long table.

He led her to the end of the table, but he would take the end seat. As any gentleman would he pulled her chair back for her. With grace, she descended into the seat.

"Thank you." She murmured.

She continued to look around the room and found that oil paintings lined the walls. Each one was a masterpiece.

"The artwork is lovely." She commented in attempt to make neutral conversation as he pushed her in.

He then took a seat at the end of the table and smiled at her.

"Thank you. They're originals. Most of them are by the girls that live here. I encourage them to participate in the arts. The girls tend to choose to paint scenes either from here or the time periods that they lived in before. I encourage them to remember the past, for it is not to be forgotten. Without the past we cannot build a future and we must learn from the mistakes already made."

Kalona said all this with much pride in his voice. She gazed at him as the light from the fire flickered shadows across his face. She would listen to the two girls advice, but she would not jump in headfirst. She needed time to test the water and ease in from the shallow end before she tested the deeper waters.

"I'm sorry. I'm talking too much." Kalona apologized as one of his boys came out to fill their wine glasses.

"No not at all." She replied as her eyes fell on the wine. "It's nice to have a calm conversation."

Kalona did not respond in words, but only with a sound of agreement. The boy lingered a moment too long when filling Zoey's wine glass. His eyes had fallen upon Zoey and not his task. The boy was quick to correct his mistake. He hurried to fill Kalona's glass and then rushed back into the kitchen. Zoey kept her eyes on the glass and thought of the full moon rites.

"Merry meet, and merry part, and merry meet again." She whispered and then took the glass to her lips.

"What was that?" Kalona asked, not quite sure as to what the beautiful woman had whispered.

"It's nothing. It's related to Nyx. I'm sure you don't approve of that, though."

"Oh, I don't mind at all, Zoey. I know that I have much to explain. All beings have the right to worship what they like. I, myself, love Nyx, as I have told you I have. That's all true, Zoey. Please, let's talk of other matters. I owe you an explanation and much more than that. Another time in the near future I promise I will tell you everything, but for now lets talk about happier matters."

Zoey nodded with a sigh. Dinner was brought out by a dinner boy and this time she stared at her food after it was placed in front of her. She didn't touch it, almost as if she were afraid.

"Is something wrong, Love?" He asked as he watched her.

"Happier matters, remember. I'll silence my unpleasant thoughts so that you wont hurt me for being dreary."

Kalona was shocked that she thought he would hurt her. He would never do such a thing as lay a hand upon her with harm as his intention. He would hurt anyone who did that to her.

"Oh, Love. I won't hurt you. I would never try to harm you. I had just wanted to lift your spirits. I'm sorry, you're overwhelmed, I know."

Kalona rose from his seat and then hurried to crouch beside her. He took her hands in both of his and coaxed her to look at him. At first she tried to pull her hands away but she then felt how warm and lovely he was. She wasn't sure if he could really be good, but she wanted him to be good. She wanted him to be her knight in shining armor. She wanted him to love her. Her only fear was that if she trusted him, he would disappear forever.

She began to tremble as she held back tears. What scared her more than this moment where her inner self fought to trust Kalona, was the fear of losing herself and forgetting who she was. Her friends needed her. Neferet was still free to spread her foul lies. Heath needed to go home where he would be safe. Stark was worried about her. And here she was, dining in a beautiful dress with a handsome fallen angel who was looking at her with an expression that could only be described as love.

"I'm afraid, Kalona." She murmured as he slid his hands up and down her arms to calm her.

She lifted her eyes to meet his. Their relationship at the moment was most definitely awkward for neither of them knew where they stood with one another. Kalona wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and hold her to him. He was quite shocked when she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want to trust you." She whimpered.

His arms surrounded her and held her close to him.

"Then trust me."

"You know it doesn't work that way. You have to earn my trust."

"How can I do that? Is my love not enough?"

"You say that you love me, but I do not understand your love. Woo me and do not play games with my mind and heart. Enchant me and do not force me. Look kindly upon me and do not trick me. Be honest and open with me and do not protect me from yourself for you can misjudge your own self. I unfortunately know the last part better than I'd hope to. But most of all, Kalona, you need to give me time to adjust. This is all new to me and there is so much that I do not understand."

She then rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. The trembling, along with the want to cry, had ceased. She sniffled and then when she was steady she pulled back to look at him. He smiled at her smile.

"I will do my best, Love. I will prove my love to you. I will prove that I am worthy of your trust. I will give you time to adjust and I will explain all things in time, for we have plenty of it. Now shall we get back to our meal? I know that you must be hungry?"

Silently, but with a smile, she nodded. He placed a single kiss on her forehead and then returned to his seat. They ate and made small conversation. From time to time there would be silence, but it was not awkward. It was a comfortable silence where they would share soul-penetrating stares.

When they had finished their meals a boy came to take away their plates. Desert was brought out and devoured quickly. When those plates had been removed Kalona rested his head on his hand and stared lovingly at Zoey.

"So tell my, Zoey my Love, does it truly bother you when I call you Love?"

Blush ran to Zoey's cheeks and she nervously began to twirl a piece of her hair around her finger.

"No, not truly. Like you I have a reputation. I also believed that you were the darkest of all evils at that point because you were going to kill Heath."

"Yes, the human. I am terribly sorry about that. I guess now would be a good time to explain. After all you have made it through an entire dinner with me without running away. You must not be too scared of me. Heath overheard me telling Neferet that I didn't truly love you and that I thought you a fool. Which is not the case at all. As you most likely know with Neferet, she will only hear what she wants to hear, and so that is what I told her. I've been using her, which I know is wrong. I thought she was like my girls that I have here. I thought she needed rescuing. I thought I would rescue you and her both. She's proven herself wicked and I am working on how to solve this mess that I've made, for her only wish is to destroy you and I will not let that happen. I've played along with her games for far too long, all to get closer to you. And what has that done for me? Nothing but made you wary of me. I've made quite some mess. I've done so many wrongs and used so many innocent women. That's why I have this place here for the girls. This is a haven for refugees. I don't have favorites but I do tend to spend my time with Pearl and Darla. That is why I had them help you before you came to dinner. I trust them. As for the boys on this island I will speak of their reasons another time. It is too depressing a matter."

Kalona put his head in his hands. Zoey could see right through him. None of his wrongs could be hidden from her. She was the truth and he was tainted with so many mistakes. His hands had been dirtied with blood, yet he was selfish enough to want her and take her here to the island away from her friends. She surprised him when she got up from her seat and walked over to rest her hand on his shoulder.

"Kalona." She whispered as her hand slid down his arm until her small hands were bracing his larger ones.

She pulled at his hands that caged his beautiful face. Though she had promised herself that she would be careful would him, she knew that he was truly vulnerable at the current moment. She managed to free his hands from his face and he looked up at her with an expression of mixed emotions.

"All wrongs can be forgiven." She murmured as his fingers curled around hers. "Sometimes all the seed needs is some water and sunshine. A mess you do have to clean up, but if you try, our future may be brighter than this room is dark. I pray that you will not burn like the logs in the fire and drag my soul from my grasp. I will always be my own person. I think you need to rest."

She paused to take a breath and then placed a tender kiss upon his forehead.

"Am I dismissed?" She asked.

He responded only with a nod. He watched her walk away from him until she reached the doors.

"Sweet dreams, Kalona, and if you are truly sweet you will not force your way into my dreams as you did on Earth. If I do dream of you, I wish it to be of my own will."

Swiftly she disappeared behind closed doors into the night and away from him. He remained slumped in his chair and stared after his angel.

"As you wish, Love. Sweet dreams." As these words escaped his lips ever so breathlessly a smile found its place on his lips.

There was so much more to Zoey Redbird than he had imagined. He only wished to explore the possibilities, but that would take work and her trust.

He rose from his chair and exited the room, heading towards his own room to attempt slumber. On the way to his chamber he crossed paths with one of his boys. He would have to explain their presence to Zoey soon.

"Kalona, Neferet has sent you a letter. She marked it as urgent."

The boy handed him the note. He did not feel like dealing with the hateful woman, but he knew that he must to protect Zoey.

"Thank you, Zachariah."

The boy was dismissed and Kalona opened the note once the boy was gone. In the woman's chaotic script were words he was too tired to comprehend. Zoey, he knew for sure was exhausted, but today had been tiring for him as well.

_Have you abandoned me? You've taken her to the island, haven't you? You said that it would be my promise land before it was hers. Are you a liar, Kalona? I am your prized goddess and not her! You left me to face the council alone and have made a mockery of me, but I will win with or without you. The children may have won for now, but not for long without their precious High Priestess. Remember now, Kalona, do not underestimate her. She is a seducer of men. She stole my love from me and now he is dead, even if I was his murder. He has the human, and a red and blue vampyre wrapped around her finger. Be careful who you trust, Kalona, Dear. You wouldn't want to get burned, now would you?_

Kalona let out a sigh. There would be no sleep for him tonight. He began to make his way out towards the parlor when he was stopped by Pearl and Darla.

"Kalona, Dear, is something troubling you? You look quite frazzled." Darla asked as both the girls put a hand on each of his arms. They looked up at him with worried eyes.

"I must deal with the witch. There will be no sleep for me tonight. If Zoey wakes before I return, tell her that I am on business. If she wishes to explore the island, let her do so and play whatever games she requests. I assume that you both are fond of her."

"Yes, Kalona. We do like her very much. She just needs a little time, some water and sunshine." Pearl chimed.

Those words struck him. Zoey had said something just like that to her.

"Yes, I guess you're right, for the course of true love never did run smooth."

"Ah, Shakespeare. Quite suiting, is it not?" Darla teased as she hugged Kalona.

"I am going to deal with matters concerning her protection. There is no telling what hateful Neferet is up to. When I do return, I wish to sleep. Look after her, please."

Not another word was said, for he needed no conformation from the two girls to know that they would obey his wishes. He disappeared into the night and back to Earth. And as if Kalona and Zoey were attached by a string, she felt a tugging at her heart as she laid her head down for sleep.

"Kalona." She whispered, and then drifted off into dream land.


	4. Minerva

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Keep them coming and you'll get an even more luscious plot! **

**All right we have a very IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT. WE WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER TEN MORE REVIEWS SO LET'S GET THOSE REVIEWS AND YOU GET THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE STORY! **

Chapter Four

_Minerva_

The council called the remaining members of the trial to session. Neferet stood before her former students with worry creased in her brow. She knew that she could not convince the council without the aid of Kalona. Her fear quickly turned to rage when an exhausted looking Kalona strode through the ornate double doors as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Forgive me for my tardiness." Kalona said as he raised his hand in surrender.

"Explain the reason for your absence. You seemed to have caused quite a fuss after the last time we met." One of the council members demanded while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course, I owe an explanation. As you've noticed the High Priestess is gone, but I can assure that she is safe. Her leaving was her choice."

"You tricked her!" The blonde haired boy that he had almost killed yelled at him.

"No, I had no intention of that. I had no idea that she would make the offer. I can assure you that she is safe and sound. Anyway, let me sum this all up to make this over quickly. Neferet claims to be Nyx incarnated, which is far from the truth, for she is closer to a witch that a goddess. I played along to get closer to Zoey, but I learned it only heart the woman that I love. Zoey."

After saying her name a second time he placed his hand upon his heart and sighed.

Kalona quickly composed himself. He had forgotten that he was before others and not in the safety of his home.

"This is all a hoax. I tire of my quest to rule the world. Nothing is worth the effort if the outcome does not please my dear Zoey. I am holding up a white flag and admit to not being Euberus. I am Kalona, a fallen angel who was once the warrior of Nyx. I loved Nyx but she banished me from her presence because I was not to love her. She loved her precious Euberus, her consort that I envied so. I have come to give my deepest apologies and I accept any punishment that you give to me for I deserve no mercy."

The council was utterly shocked by his honesty.

"But where's Stark?" Erin questioned.

"Her warrior?" Kalona asked.

"Yes, that would be him." Damien answered.

"I do not know. I was a warrior myself and so my best guess would be that he is searching for his High Priestess. Otherwise I haven't a clue."

"Kalona! I'll kill Zoey for this! I swear it!" Hateful Neferet yelled at him.

Attacking him while he was unsuspecting. She charged at him and threw her body at his. Kalona knew better though for he stepped out of her path and let her fall.

"You betrayed me! I'll kill her! " Neferet screamed in her witch like voice.

"I did what must be done to please the woman I love. She hates you as you do her and so I lifting the burden of your association with myself. I banish you from the House of Night, Neferet, go find your own way you hag."

Kalona turned to face the council.

"Go now, Kalona." One of the council members ordered. "We shall deal with the Tulsa House of Night for now. Your punishment will be decided at a later date."

Kalona smiled in thanks and then rushed out of the room. He knew that he would be followed by Zoey's circle and so he disappeared before they could find him.

A bird chirping outside her window was the sound that Zoey woke to the next morning. It had been so long since she had woken to the sound of birds greeting the morn. In her world the night was day, and the day night. On this island the sun could not burn her nor bother her. She could walk in the sunlight and go about her life as if she were passing through the shrouds of night. Before she moved from her slumberous position she glanced once around the room to make sure that she had not been trapped in a dream. After a few blinks she convinced herself that this was real. She had really been kind with Kalona and he had showed her his vulnerability.

With grace she lifted her head from her pillow and used her arms to lift her upper body off the bed. Her hair fell to one side and she looked as regal as a royal painting. She pulled her knees up and then pushed the covers back from her small frame. The bed was quite large for a girl her size. She then maneuvered herself to sit on the side of the bed and looked down at her sleepwear. She had almost forgotten that she had changed her clothes before she had been overcome by sleep. Her toes touched the ground and she realized that it was cold. She laughed at herself for being shocked that the floor was cold, for it was made of stone.

She rose from the bed and padded across the room to the bathroom to take care of her mundane morning routines. She wondered what Kalona was doing and for some strange reason she was excited about seeing him today. She knew that he was different here in his home than he was on Earth. This was his habitat. It was obvious that he was use to getting his way, but he would learn quickly with her that she didn't play that way. Though, she had seen him give to her wishes last night. They would have to learn to compromise if she were going to be trapped here. Somehow, being trapped here didn't sound so bad as it first did yesterday.

Swiftly, she crossed the room to the bureau and pulled out a simple outfit to wear. She put on a pair of cotton fashion shorts and a crème colored camisole that had lace on top of it. It would look lovely blowing in the wind. She also matched it with a pair of Keds. Today she wanted to explore the island, for she never really had the chance to when she use to dream of this place. Now that she was thinking of dreams, Kalona had respected her wishes and stayed out of her dreams. Though she did dream of him. It was a quite a pleasant dream that had left her longing to be held by him as he had held her last night.

She sat down then at the vanity and searched through the drawers. She quickly pulled her hair up into a ponytail and made a sound of approval. Gracefully she made her way to the door and took one last glance at the room before she shut the door behind her.

The halls were homey though they were stone. The castle's interior was truly quite beautiful. She passed a few boys who nodded at her, but didn't say much. A few looked frightened.

"Oh, Zoey!" A familiar voice squealed.

"Good morning, Pearl." Zoey chimed, not bothered at all by Pearl linking her arm with hers.

Darla was a few steps behind and soon linked arms with Zoey.

"Oh, Zoey, Dear. You must tell us how last night. We're dying to know. Kalona would not tell us anything." Darla pleaded as they led her to the kitchen.

They informed her that they had already eaten with everyone else. They would have woken her but they knew she was tired and needed sleep. And so they let her put together her breakfast and sat on the counter top of the kitchen.

"We're trying to open up. He was very kind to me last night. Maybe you are right about him. He just has a bit to make right before I can even consider giving my heart away. I feel for him, but I don't know what to make of it. He's a sweet man with burdens, but then again, we all have loads on our backs. Speaking of Kalona, where is he? I was looking forward to seeing him."

Pearl and Darla frowned. It was disappointing that he couldn't be here when Zoey actually wanted him to be.

"He's taking care of some business. I'm sorry. I know he worked through the night. I haven't seen him since last night not long after dinner was over. He said after business was taken care of he wanted to sleep." Darla broke the bad news.

"Oh." Was all that Zoey replied with as she put her now empty dishes in the sink.

"But he told us to keep you entertained. Anything that you want to do on the island we'll do with you!" Pearl piped up as she jumped off the counter.

"Are there horses?" Zoey asked.

Pearl nodded with a wide grin.

"Can we explore the island on horseback?"

"Oh, yes!" Pearl squealed.

"Oh, I have the most splendid idea! Why don't we pack for a picnic and have it somewhere on the island. It will be so much fun. You'll love the island Zoey. It's absolutely beautiful!" Darla was bubbling with excitement. She hopped off the couch and began throwing things together for the picnic.

Once they were saddled onto their horses, Darla led the other two girls out of the barn. Zoey loved horses, though she missed her horse from the House of Night, this one that she was riding, a caramel colored beauty named Minerva, was just as lovely. Pearl rode a red haired mare named Scarlet and Darla rode a light brown haired mare named Cassie. When they were in the stables Zoey had seen a particularly handsome stallion that she had wished to ride. Pearl told her that his name was Storm. Zoey thought that Storm was the most beautiful horse that she had ever seen. Darla had told her that it was Kalona's horse, which only figured because of its beauty and power.

The girls headed down a path that led into a grand meadow. The grass that swayed in the wind brushed melodically against the horses' legs as they galloped through the field. Insects flapped their wings and chirped. A babbling brook could be heard in the distance. All this was mixed with the sound of the wind and the uplifting sound of freedom: the horses pounding hooves against the earth.

Zoey took a deep breath as she let the exhilaration from racing through the beautiful scenery sink in. Everything was so lovely on the island. The grass was fresh and tall. The trees were lush and lovely. The river babbled with loveliness.

"What do you think of the island?" Pearl called to Zoey.

"It's spectacular. I haven't seen anything this beautiful besides my Grandma's lavender farm."

"Oh, your grandmother grows lavender, how lovely." Darla swooned.

"Oh, yes. Zoey, we'll have to get Kalona to take the three of us to meet your grandmother and see her lovely lavender farm." Pearl cooed as she attempted to catch up with Zoey.

Neither of the girls had expected Zoey to be so good at riding.

"Would he really let me off the island, even if it were with him?" Zoey asked as she raced on.

"Yes, of course. He takes us off the island all the time. Your situation is different though. He wouldn't let us off at first because he didn't want us to run back into the slums of our old lives in fear of this sudden change to luxury. With you, I think he doesn't want you to leave because he doesn't want to lose you. Give it time." Darla tried to sooth Zoey.

She watched Zoey's shoulders relax, and knew that meant she believed her.

The girls talked briefly as they rode around the island. Zoey was captivated by the mountains and waterfalls, along with the beaches and meadows. The island was paradise. When it was a little past noon the trio stopped in an open pasture near a stream to have lunch. They tied their horses to trees and let them drink and eat. Zoey stood in the sunshine, basking in the warmth that she had not been able to enjoy since she was human. She had forgotten how good the sun felt.

"Come sit down, Zoey." Darla giggled after Pearl laid out the blanket for the girls to sit on.

Quickly Zoey descend onto the blanket and folded her legs behind her.

"What a lovely day it is for a picnic." Pearl commented as Darla unpacked the basket.

"Yes, it is quite lovely. We started having lovely weather again once dear Zoey came to the island." Darla chimed as she continued to unpack.

"Really. You hadn't had good weather until I came?" Zoey asked as she helped Darla open the Tupperware.

"We had rain all last week. It didn't help Kalona's depression. He hated himself for the games he was playing. He had no idea how to get out. Now you're here to save him from himself. You're the breath of life to him, whether you realize it yet or not."

"Last night." Zoey murmured as Pearl began to plate the food. "We talked about some things. I began to tremble and I was afraid he would be angry with me. But he held onto me and comforted me until I could smile."

The two girls sighed affectionately. They knew how wonderful Kalona could be.

After they had finished eating Zoey was anxious to ask the pending question.

"How did you both come to be here with Kalona?'

Pearl was the first to answer.

"Well, you see, I was born out of wedlock. My father was a pastor and did not show his love for my mother and I in public until he was on his deathbed. My mother was married to another man that was much older than her and she met my father and had an affair. You see I was born during the time of the Puritans in New England and a wedlock child was just not appropriate. I was different than all of the other children and people thought I was the child of a demon because we lived in the woods. My mother died when I was in my teens. I had been married and had a child, but I wasn't happy for my husband ran away with my child. He didn't love me anymore. I was nineteen when I was marked it only took me a year to go through the change. Kalona found me on the streets cold and alone and dying of thirst. He asked me if I wanted to change my life and if I wanted more. I told him yes and that I needed help. He swooped me up in my arms for I was too weak to walk and he took me back to the island. I wasn't the first girl that he rescued but he made me feel at home right away, I fit in with the other girls. Once I was strong and stable again he took me back to Earth and we searched for my child. We did find him. His name is Andrew. You can find him here on the island, when he's not working I'm either mothering him or he is messing around with his girlfriend Emmeline."

"As for me." Darla piped up. "I was living on the streets when I went through the change. Kalona literally found me in mid change. I had been searching for a home for my parents did not want me. My father abused me because no man would come and pay a dowry for me. Kalona took me into his home. I remember how sweet he was for I was scared of him at first. He dazzled me but I learned to love him as a brother. Once I was stable he introduced me to Pearl and we've been friends ever since. Well we're like sisters, but you get the point. Now you can be our third sister."

Zoey actually liked the idea of being part of their little family. They were so normal and fun to be around. She felt like someone finally understood her.

"Shall we head back home? It will take us the rest of the afternoon to get home."

Pearl was right. It did take them the rest of the afternoon to get home. And as they went into the stables Zoey saw him emerging from the castle. A smile crossed her face. He was home. He had come home for her.


	5. Star Crossed

**Hey everyone! Sorry that it has taken us so long to post. We've been so busy with our lives. Drama, drama, everywhere. We've been just up to our necks in stress and work. So here is the next chapter of your favorite story. Oh, and one last note, we want to know what you want to see happen. After all you are the readers, your feedback makes the story. **

Chapter Five

_Star Crossed_

Zoey ran from the barn towards the castle. She was fatally drawn to Kalona. A smile was stretched across his face due to the fact that Zoey was running towards him with a smile on her face. She collided with him and wrapped her arms around him. She felt so childish in doing so. She had only begun to open up to him last night and here she was acting like she had known him for so long and had missed him terribly. His arms wrapped around her as he chuckled softly.

"Well this is a wonderful greeting."

She nuzzled her head into his chest. He was so warm to her. She wanted to lose herself in his warmth.

"I missed you, surprising, isn't it?" She sighed as she felt the two girls approaching.

"It's a nice surprise after the night I had."

She sensed the pain in his voice.

"Where were you? I was looking forward to seeing you this morning."

"I'm sorry, Love. I had to go back to Earth."

Hastily, she jerked away from him.

"You. Went. Back." She couldn't believe it.

"I had to. I had to take care of everything."

"I can't believe you! I can't believe that I was going to start trusting you! Now I know why you brought me here. With me out of the way you and Neferet could get what you wanted! How could I be so stupid?"

She took off without warning. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her. The tears were streaming down her face. Pounding against the stone behind her was Kalona. He called after her repeatedly until they were at her bedroom door. She slammed it behind her in his face.

"Zoey." He pleaded through the door. "Please, please let me explain."

"Why? So you can lie to me some more. You got what you wanted. Neferet is yours for the taking. You believe every word she says."

"No, Zoey. Please listen. My heart beats not for her but for you. I went back to Earth because she sent me a letter demanding my presence. I went in front of the council today. I told them this was all a game. That this was all some twisted joke. I told them that you were right and that they had every right to punish Neferet and I. Neferet hates me and I hate her. She threatened to kill you. Zoey you need to stay here until it's safe. I banished her from the Tulsa House of Night, which is being watched by the Council. Your friends are going home and the balance is being restored. You asked me to be honest, open, and true. I couldn't do that if I did not put this matter behind us. I didn't want you doubting me thinking that I was double crossing you with hateful Neferet. I know that you don't want me to conquer the world and so I've stopped it all to please you. Please, open the door Zoey."

He was surprised when the door creaked open. There stood a teary Zoey.

"You really did that all for me." She sniffled.

"Yes, my love." Kalona whispered.

Zoey walked into Kalona's open arms and buried her face in his chest. His arms wrapped around her and so he placed a kiss on top of her head. They stood there together for quite some time until Kalona could feel Zoey's body tiring from standing. Gracefully, he cradled her in his arms and held her to his chest. He walked into her room and sat down on the edge of her bed. He placed her on his lap and continued to hold her to him. It was so relaxing to be able to hold Zoey and for all to be right. For once she wasn't angry, or upset, or unconscious when he held her. She was calm and enjoying the moment just as he was.

A wondrous sigh escaped his lips as Zoey snuggled closer to him. Her body fit to his like pieces of a puzzle. If he could have only this he would be happy for an eternity. Holding her like this was Heaven. Though he had been cast from Nyx's presence, he felt that she had blessed him with Zoey. A kiss upon Zoey's lips is what he wished to place, but it was too soon. He knew he would have to take his time with her as to not scare her off. His love must be proven to her, and so he must let her lead the dance.

"Zoey." He whispered.

Her eyes smiled up at him as she lifted her head from his chest.

"Yes?" she murmured as she placed a cool hand on his chest.

"Would you like to go for a walk on the beach before dinner?"

He prayed that she would say yes. It was evident that she was a bit tired from her day with the girls, which he would ask about later at dinner, but he hoped she would join him for a walk.

"I would like that." Her murmur came with a tender smile and blush in her cheeks.

Carefully he placed her off his lap and stood. They did not touch the entire way down to the beach, nor did they talk. The silence was a comfortable one though. A million and one questions buzzed through Kalona's mind. There was so much that he wanted to know about Zoey. When they reached the sand Zoey sat down and unlaced her shoes. Her fingers made quick work of untying the laces and sliding off her tennis shoes. She wanted to walk in the sand in her bare feet.

She left her shoes in the grass, knowing that they would come back this way. A smile was draped beautifully across Kalona's face when she rejoined him.

"It's been so long since I've been to the beach." Zoey murmured as they walked side by side.

"Well, you can come anytime you please when you're on the island."

Zoey smiled in response. It was then that Zoey spotted the short wall and ran to walk on it. She ascended the crumbling side and then balanced herself on the top. Kalona walked beside her, keeping a hand out to balance her if she slipped. Zoey was such an interesting creature, to Kalona. Energy radiated off of her like sunshine. She surprised him when she took hold of his hand. The look on her face was as if her holding his hand was a normal thing. She wobbled from side to side as she continued to walk along the crumbling wall. He laughed at her few giggles of excitement. She must have thought this activity was somehow exhilarating, though it seemed quite childish.

"So what do you do for fun?" Kalona asked, still keeping his eyes on Zoey.

"Fun." She mused, having to take a moment to reply. "I think today was the first time I had fun in a long time. Everything has been so hectic at the House of Night lately, and I've had so much drama in my life, I haven't had time for fun."

"That's a shame. And I apologize for some of that was on my part."

"Think nothing of it. That is behind us. As for what I use to do for fun, I use to ride horses. I had a horse back at the House, Persephone. She was beautiful and strong. Today when we rode horses I rode Minerva."

"Ah, Minerva, goddess of wisdom, she is quite lovely isn't she?"

"Yes. I happened to see a particular lovely stallion. I was told his name was Storm."

Kalona chucked, for he knew that mischievous smile on her face.

"That would be my stallion." Kalona laughed just before Zoey lost her balance.

If he had not been there she would have fallen, but he caught her with his quick reflexes.

"Thank you." She said as embarrassed blush flooded her cheeks.

He set her down on the sand and then reached for his hand. Her small hand was cool in his large warm one. Zoey was just so beautiful. He watched her from the corners of his eyes as she scanned her surroundings. He followed her stare and saw that she was looking at their feet in the sand, side-by-side, and stilled. Her gaze met his and they both smiled. Kalona had hoped that she would let him kiss her, but she had not drawn near him. Slowly he neared his face to hers, she had not drawn closer. She could feel his breath on her face, which was absolutely intoxicating. At the last moment she shied away; the blush still filling her cheeks.

"You are beautiful.' He whispered and then continued to walk forward.

She wrapped both of her arms around one of his and let him court her. Mentally, she was kicking herself for not kissing him. For she had so badly wanted to kiss him. Though, she knew that it wasn't time yet, and in time she would feel his lips against hers.

"Would you object to spending the day with me tomorrow?" Kalona asked, sounding a bit anxious.

Zoey caught on quickly and smiled up at him.

"That would please me greatly. Have you not work to take care of?"

"No, Love. My work is finished for it did not please you. All of my time is yours to spend."

Her heart began to beat fiercely in her chest.

"Will we be dining alone again tonight?" She asked as she rested her head on his muscular arm.

"No, but not with everyone either. I thought that maybe Darla and Pearl would like to join us. Just the four of us."

Zoey responded with a single breath. The sun was setting behind them now and twilight was fading. Kalona wanted to lay in the sand with her. His fantasies played out on her pale skin through the fading beams of orange and red cast by the sun. She released her hold on him and then turned to face him. His hand came up to her cheek, and with its back he stroked the length of her face. Now consumed by the moment, Zoey held his hand to her face and placed a single kiss on his palm. Part of her, she thought, should be screaming that this was dangerous and that Kalona could not be trusted. The dominant part of her, wished to do more, but knew that time was her friend. She was falling for reason, though her reasoning may have been clouded for all she could see in that moment was Kalona. Her lips pleaded to beg him for his kisses, but she restrained herself and relished in his gentle touch.

"Zoey." He said quite breathlessly. "I… d.. don't ever want to be apart from you…I lov…"

She put a finger to his lips as the sun sunk behind the horizon. Now it was night and they were surrounded by darkness. The stars twinkled in the sky above them. His wings stretched to their full span when Zoey whispered magical words.

"Hush, _Love_. I understand, but words are not needed for me to know what your heart says."

He began to flap his wings and he took her into the circle of his arms. They rose into the night sky, the angel and his keeper. How could such a young girl conquer him so easily? Her wish was his command. His heart was hers. Though he could not tell her yet how he felt, he was hers and hers alone. Zoey reached for the stars that they were surrounded by. The night-lights were bright like her eyes and all things were beautiful in her eyes from this view.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." She gasped as she captured a small bit of imaginary starlight in her hands.

"Yes, but they have nothing on you, for your beauty is more alluring than that of one million stars twinkling."

From the house Pearl and Darla stood watching their Kalona and Zoey. They could only see the couple's outline, but they knew that the pair fit together perfectly. They were growing and learning to love each other. They waited for the pair to come back to the house. When they did they saw that they were attached only by slightly holding hands.

"The courtship has most definitely begun." Pearl giggled softly.

The pair was now within hearing range of the two girls and so they made themselves decent in their behavior.

"Good evening, Pearl, Darla." Kalona greeted the two girls.

"Good evening, Kalona." The two girls chimed in unison.

"Shall we go to dinner now?" Kalona asked, now looking at Zoey.

Over the course of dinner the four friends spoke about their adventures during the day. Kalona was quite pleased that the girls had taken Zoey to see the island by horseback, for he now knew how Zoey adored horses. He would let her ride Storm soon, for she had mentioned how beautiful she thought he was. When dinner had ended Kalona turned to Zoey and took the chance while it was within his grasp.

"Zoey, Love. Would it be all right if I walked you back to your room?"

He was as nervous as a young schoolboy asking to carry his crush's books to class.

"That's fine. Thank you."

She rose from her seat, and Kalona hurried to her side. He could hear Pearl and Darla snickering. They thought this was all very amusing.

Kalona and Zoey walked in silence to her room. When they did come upon her bedroom door, Zoey opened it and stepped over the threshold. Kalona was not sure what to do.

"Thank you for a lovely evening." She murmured. "Sweet dreams, Kalona." She stood on her tiptoes and placed a tender kiss upon his cheek.

"Good night, Zoey." He replied breathlessly.

She disappeared behind the closed door and would not emerge until morning. Kalona put his hand to his cheek where Zoey had placed a kiss. He wondered how such a small gesture could touch his heart and mean so much? Not even his ancient knowledge had an answer to his question.

When Kalona returned to his room he locked the door behind him and then seated himself on the edge of his bed. His mind was flooded with thoughts of Zoey and her beauty. Soon those thoughts of love and endearment shifted into things far too inappropriate for their relationship right now. He imagined her spread out on his bed, naked, and her pussy was dripping wet. She groaned in anticipation as he readied himself for her.

These thoughts caused his manhood to grow into a painful erection. He had never had one this painful before. He clenched his jaw as he ached due to his massive hard on. It hurt just to touch the cloth around his hardened cock. He let out a massive groan as he undid the button and pulled down the zipper. He bit his tongue when his erection sprung free and grew harder. Kalona had not even touched himself yet and he was already panting. This was what they meant when they say it "hurts so good."

"Ug." He groaned as he threw his head back and bucked his hips in the air off the bed. "Oh, Fuck, Zoey, touch me! Touch me, Zoey!"

He cried out for her and bucked his hips repeatedly into the air. "Ah! Zoey! Touch me, I'm begging you!"

He wanted more than anything for Zoey to be in the room with him right now. He didn't want any other woman but Zoey. No one else would do. Not even his own hands could please him, but he had to do something about this extremely painful erection. It hurt so much that he was sweating and ready to scream.

Now it was time to take matters into his own hands. He was like a loaded gone, it needed to be fired. He needed release and he needed it now or it would be the death of him.

"Ah!" He screamed as his warm hands made contact with his rock hard dick. "Ah! Oh, God! This hurts, and I love it, Zoey! See what you do to me! You bring me such painful joy! Zoey! I want to fuck you so bad!"

His fingers curled around his throbbing erection and he hissed in pleasure filled pain. His package was quite large, he imagined that Zoey could never hold it with just one hand. Her fingers were so delicate and her touch was so soft; it would feel like Heaven if she touched him as he was touching himself right now. He imagined that her hands were in place of his. Slowly he began to pump his hand up and down his swollen shaft and hissed at the sensation. He closed his eyes and thought of making love to Zoey in the English countryside. With each stroke of his cock the agony grew worse. He felt as if he were either going to explode or die from pain. He groaned her name repeatedly along with a string of curses.

"Fuck, Zoey! Yes, Zoey! Ugh! Just like that! I need you to suck me! Suck me! Zoey!"

The thought of her mouth on his throbbing manhood cause his hand to speed up. It dawned on him that he had never had this good of a jack-off session. They normally were meaningless and just a way of getting off, but this, this was better than any sex that he had ever had. It was all because he was thinking about Zoey. Then he groaned at the thought of actually being inside Zoey and being buried inside her warmth. His pace quickened to a speed that shouldn't even be possible. His hand was moving at the speed of light, causing him to grunt and scream in ecstasy.

"Ugh! Oh, Fuck, Zoey, Zoey!!! Oh, God, Oh, Oh, Ugh! Don't hold back! Yes!!!!!!!"

He was moving his hand so fast that you couldn't make out a clear image of his hand. As he worked his cock with his hand he hunched over and stared down at his manhood. He knew just how huge he was and he knew that tucking it away inside of Zoey's womanhood would be the death of him, but he wanted it more than anything. He imagined that he was staring down at her as she looked up at him as she sucked his cock.

"Zoey! I-, Oh, Yes! That's good! That's soooooooooo goooood!"

He began to thrust into his palm as he ached for Zoey. He pretended that he was fucking Zoey and that she was screaming his name with each thrust.

"Do you like that, Zoey? Do you want more?"

He imagined that she said yes and forced himself in deeper.

"Do you like that now, Zoey? I'm in so much pain. I need release. I need you. I need you to scream my name so that I can scream."

With his free hand he fondled his balls. That's when he felt his stomach twist. He was close and he needed release more than anything. As he fondled his balls, tracing the contour of each round package that hung excellently in his sack of manhood, he pretended that his dick was hitting her magic spot. His dick was throbbing and he was sure that it was sweating just like his entire body was. A thin sheen of sweat had now coated his entire body. His breathing was ragged and he was groaning without holding back. He didn't care who heard him. He needed to end this torture now. His cock was on fire and his entire body tensed. His hand that was fondling his balls left its task and pinched the head of his cock, causing him to scream Zoey's name as he spiraled over the edge. He shot onto his chest and pants and the sticky come coated his hands.

A knock suddenly came to the door, causing Kalona to jump up and rub off the mess he had made. The best he could do was to throw off his shirt and hope that the mess on his pants wouldn't be noticed.

"Who is it?" Kalona asked, still sounding lustful but panicked.

"It's me, Sam." The voice replied.

Kalona hurried to the door and unlocked, than opened it. There standing on the other side of the threshold was Sam, the bald vampire who was still so young.

"Come in." Kalona encouraged.

"Did I interrupt, I thought I heard a noise?" Sam asked shyly as Kalona shut the door.

Sam took a seat in an antique wooden chair at Kalona's desk that he had been motioned to sit in. Kalona then sauntered over to Sam and leaned against the red wood desk.

"So what can I do for you, Sam?" Kalona asked as he tried to focus on the boy here with him.

"It's Darla." Sam confessed with a large breath.

"Darla, eh?" Kalona chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yea, she doesn't seem to take to me much." Sam confessed as he looked down at the floor.

"Hm. Don't see why. You're an attractive young vampyre. Though it might be a problem that she calls you baldy."

"Yea, but I don't really let it get to me."

"Good." Kalona then walked across the room and scanned the books on his shelf. He had a few books in here, most of them were in the library but his current reads he kept in his room.

"Girls are different from us men, you know." Kalona commented in a passive voice, though Sam knew that he was paying the closest attention even though he didn't seem like it. "They think differently than we do. They express how they feel, and God knows that we're not any good at that. Women are dainty and enchanting. Women are dangerous creatures but we love them for it."

Kalona let out a hardy laugh, but Sam remained silent.

"You've been with a number of women, haven't you, Kalona?" Sam asked as he looked away from Kalona.

Sam heard Kalona let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's not something that I'm proud of, Sam. There are men out there who count women like they count the bills in their wallets. I used women and invaded, no, stole, their virtue. I've hurt a lot of women, Sam. That's part of why I rescue these girls, to save them from the monsters like I use to be. I am ashamed of who I was. And, Zoey, she is my redemption. She is my salvation. Men say that women are vixens and are to blame for their temptation, but the men are just as much at fault. If you are offered wine, and you love wine so much that you use it to cure everything, you have the choice to refuse it. I never refused temptation. It took me so long to refuse. But this not what you are asking of me, is it?"

`"Kalona, how do I get Darla to like me?"

"Be yourself and do something nice for her. Do something kind and thoughtful to get her attention. A little bit of kindness can go a very long way."

"Thanks, Kalona."

"Anytime."

Just as Sam was about to leave he heard Kalona call out to him.

"Good luck and may be the force be with you."

Sam had to laugh; after all it was he who had gotten Kalona to like Star Wars.

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review on the way out. If you have any requests for what you want to see happen, please let us know! Thank you!**


	6. Hit and Miss

**Hey everyone! Sorry for such a long wait. We've been busy with life. So no one has any ideas about what they want to see? That's the response we've gotten. Come on people someone must want to see something. Anything? Anybody? Well here goes the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

_Hit and Miss_

"No, Zoey! You must wear this!" Pearl squealed with excitement.

"No, Zoey! This is what you must wear!" Darla exclaimed, thrusting a garment in her arms.

The two girls were trying to get Zoey's dressed for her daylong date with Kalona. Zoey had already eaten her breakfast so that she would not risk spilling anything on her outfit. After Kalona had walked her back to her room last night Pearl and Darla had rushed to get all the details about what happened.

"But Darla, you know that Kalona likes red." Pearl whined while waving around a red cap-sleeved t-shirt in her hand.

"They're spending the day together and it's their first date. Red is not acceptable for the first date, it means passion and romance." Darla interjected.

"Wait!" Zoey exclaimed. "Who said anything about a date? Kalona just asked me to spend the day with him."

The two girls them began to giggle.

"That's a date, Zoey. I mean after what you two shared last night." Pearl said with a cunning smirk.

Zoey sighed, admitting that it was a date. She had sworn off guys after Loren. It pained her to even think of him.

"Here I'll pull together an outfit." Zoey muttered and then scrambled through the closet.

She eventually chose a pair of white shorts with a navy blue cap-sleeved t-shirt that had a very nice v-neck, much like the red one that Pearl had chosen. She pulled on a pair of white laceless sneakers and then began to fight with her hair. Pearl sat her down at the vanity and began to brush out her locks. The two girls braided Zoey's bangs and pulled them back behind her head to mark a circlet. They gave her a hair band to put around her wrist incase she needed to pull her hair back later on. Once she looked acceptable the three girls walked down to the kitchen where they found Kalona finishing up breakfast.

The fallen angel nearly dropped his bowl in the sink when he saw how beautiful Zoey looked. He swore that she was growing more beautiful each day. Her smile was absolutely heart melting. She must know what she does to him. After the special moments on the beach that they shared last night, how could she not know?

"Good morning, Kalona." Zoey chimed as she walked up to him and placed her hand on his arm.

He internally groaned, feeling his lower self responding to her touch.

"Good morning, Love." Kalona greeted her with a smile.

He watched emotion flicker across her face and recognition twinkle in her eyes. Her other hand tugged a bit at the cloth of his t-shirt. She must of approved because she chuckled to herself.

"What shall we do today?" Zoey asked in a tone that sent shivers down Kalona's spine.

"I thought that maybe we could start with a little archery."

A look of fear spread across Zoey's face.

"I don't know how to shoot a bow."

"I assumed that, and that's exactly why I chose it. It could be fun."

She thought of Stark when she thought about archery. Though she knew that that was not Kalona's intention. A slight pang of sadness cracked at her heart. The smile on Kalona's face made the pain go away.

After the targets were set up Zoey was handed a bow by Kalona. He walked behind her and put his hands over hers on the bow. He moved her hands to be in the right position.

"Just like that." He murmured in her ear. "Hold is steady."

She held the bow and then had to contain the rush of electricity that ran through her every time their skin made contact. Kalona slowly pulled the bow back with Zoey. Their bodies were so close and his arms were around hers and he could so easily pull the bow away and simply hold her.

"Easy now. Just like that." He coaxed as she pulled back to the right point.

He adjusted her elbow, leveling it to the right height.

"Now release, but keep your firm grip on the wood."

She did as he said and the band snapped. He had her do this a few more times by herself before he decided that she was ready for an arrow. She looked marvelous defending herself with a bow. She was like a wild huntress. The circlet of braids in her hair only added to her mistress-from-nature appearance.

"Am I ready for an arrow?" She asked, looking not even a bit nervous.

"Yes, I believe that you are." He chuckled as he crossed the distance between them.

He helped her set the arrow and then stood back to watch her shoot. Her fingers pulled back on the band. Her eyes focused on the target. A breath escaped her lips. The arrow soared through the air, whistling as it flew. It crossed the distance of the field and it plunged into the canvas of the target, hitting one of the outer circles.

"Drat." Zoey huffed.

"No worries, Love. Give it another try. This arrow looks lucky. Give it a shot."

Kalona handed her the arrow that he was holding, and this time she loaded it on her own. Her fingers pulled back. The arrow was tight as it should be. She let a small breath escape her lips as a drop of sweat dripped from her brow. She tucked her bottom lip between her teeth. The arrow was released. It soared through the air, whistling its humble tune as it went. Again the arrow plunged into the canvas, this time on the opposite side of the target, but closer to the center than the first.

"Bull poopie."

Kalona had to hold back his laughter at her replacement for cursing. A twisted grin was chiseled on his face that he had to hide from her.

Once he regained composure he handed her another arrow. Her brow furrowed when she looked at the arrow. Stark had made archery look so easy; her warrior never missed a shot. Now she had missed her first two shots. She set the arrow in the bow and then repeated her pattern. There was anger in her eyes when the arrow plunged into the canvas: another miss. This one hit higher than the others but closer than the other two shots. A third shot was then tried, hitting lower than the other two.

"One more try." Zoey pleaded.

She was now determined to make her next shot. He willingly handed her another arrow. She set this one with confidence and focus. She creased her brow as she drew back the band. She readjusted her elbow to have a more leveled shot. Almost as if by instinct she released the arrow without thinking. It soared through the air and then plunged into the canvas. Fifth time's a charm: Bull's eye.

"I did it!" Zoey squealed.

She began to jump up and down and do a happy dance.

"Good shot, Love." Kalona chucked.

What shocked him the most was when Zoey dropped the bow and flung herself into his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. They both laughed at her bubbling excitement. Those shots were just like her love life. Four misses, but the fifth try was the one that would change her life. The fifth shot was the one she had been searching for.

After they finished the archery lesson Kalona decided that they would go for a walk through the gardens. The sun was high in the sky and so Kalona used the wing on the side that Zoey was walking on as a shield for her eyes. Her arm was hooked with his as if they were a couple in old England beginning their courtship.

"Do you like to read, Zoey?" Kalona asked as they walked through the beautiful and fruitful garden.

They ducked under a dangling branch of beautiful flowers.

"Oh yes, but you'll think me quite silly if I tell you my favorite."

"No, tell me, please. I won't laugh."

"Dracula."

Kalona cracked a smile.

"What else do you like to read?"

"The Scarlet Letter."

"Oh that's one of my absolute favorites."

Many of the boys on the island were curious about the new girl. Her name was Zoey. Kalona had told them to be nice to her but not to linger too long. The boys that were in charge of tending to the garden were excited to see that Kalona was heading towards the garden. They couldn't see the girl he was with but they would try to see her.

"How's the spying going?" Pearl whispered as she crouched down next to the red haired boy named Thomas.

"Yeah, boys. Just to let you know if you're trying to steal Zoey for yourself, it won't happen. Kalona has this one all for himself." Darla giggled softly as she crouched down next to a blonde haired boy named Alex.

"But Kalona never takes a romantic interest in his refugees." Alex claimed, quite confused.

"She's not technically a refugee." Pearl giggled, careful not to be too loud.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked as he watched the couple enter the gardens.

"He loves her." Darla answered and then swooned. "Aw look, how cute is that? He's using one of his wings to keep the sun out of her eyes."

"Aw, that's adorable. He's so sweet with her." Pearl swooned.

"So Andrew told me that you two are close with this new girl Zoey." Thomas interrupted as he tried to steal a glance at Zoey.

"Oh, yes." Pearl piped up.

"She's out new best friend. We've made a trio. We're helping her court Kalona and helping Kalona court her." Darla explained.

"I thought you said that he loves her." Alex questioned.

"Oh, he does." Pearl laughed. "Zoey is very independent. She's a catch all right. She doesn't play games and she's slowly beginning to fall for him."

"Do you think that they'll kiss today?" Darla asked with excitement.

"I don't know. Zoey doesn't seem like the type to kiss on the first date. Though she told us last night about kissing Stark after only knowing him for a few minutes. But he died in her arms and now is a red vampyre. I'm not sure that counts. Anyway, shush. They're talking."

"Well why didn't he just tell her that he loved her?" Zoey asked as they rounded the corner.

"You have to understand the time. Unfortunately, it was the time of the Puritans and wedlock was frowned down upon. Not that what he did was right. He was a father of a child and should of acted as one." Kalona replied as Zoey looked at the beautiful flowers.

"He left his child fatherless."

"Sadly, yes. Dimmesdale only looked out for himself."

"It's stupid. He loved Hester. He should have made things work."

"Not all men are smart. Dimmesdale was just that, Dim."

A smile of nervousness crossed her face.

"I hope that you're smart." Zoey said mysteriously.

"I hope that I'm smart, too." He whispered as their faces neared.

Just as they were entering kissing distance Pearl and Darla fell through the bushes and landed on the path in front of the couple.

"Girls." Kalona cleared his throat.

He had almost kissed Zoey. He was so close. He knew that the moment their lips touched that it would be pure magic.

"We're extremely sorry, Kalona. Forgive us." The girls pleaded.

"Come on, Kalona. Let's continue to walk through the gardens, I was quite enjoying their beauty, along with yours." Zoey murmured as she tugged on Kalona's arm.

A surprised smile crossed his face.

"Well played, Zoey, well played." She heard Pearl whisper.

"So tell me, Zoey. Do you like Shakespeare?" Kalona asked with a hopeful grin.

Zoey replied with a smile of her own. She loved Shakespeare. It was then that Kalona turned to look in her eyes and began to quote Shakespeare.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date:

Sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;

And every fair from fair sometimes declines,

By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;

But thy eternal summer shall not fade

Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;

Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou growest:

So long as men can breath or eyes can see,

So long lives this and this gives life to thee."

Zoey was left in a daze, staring into Kalona's eyes. He had spoken the sonnet as if every word had flown from his heart. The words he had spoken were to tell her that her beauty was ever lasting and would never fade. He was telling her that he loved and adored her.

"Oh, Kalona." Zoey swooned. "That was lovely."

"O! She doth teach the torches to burn bright." He chimed as he smiled playfully at her.

Zoey then responded with her own Shakespearian jest.

"Did my heart love until now? Forswear it, sight!

For I ne'er saw true beauty until this night."

Then the two began to speak in their own poetic form. The boys and girls of the island listened closely to the couples play, wondering how their Kalona had changed so much. Kalona was a good man, but he did not court his women. Though, this one was told to be different. She wasn't part of their "family," per say.

"But is day." Kalona objected.

"My day is night. Though it is in fact, day. Light reveals all truths, though I cannot see for love blinds me, making it dark, and me clumsy."

"I will not let you fall when you cannot see."

"I pray thee, keep that word and I will give you a golden key."

"To where does this key lead?"

"Love." Zoey's answer caused Kalona's own heart to race.

A smile flickered across Zoey's face. She had won the round that she ached to win.

"Do you like music, Zoey?" Kalona asked as they continued to walk.

"Yes, very much so."

"Come with me then."

Kalona led her into a room that looked out onto the ocean. The French doors were open, letting the ocean breeze fill the room. The floor was wooden and the shelves were lined with books. There were chairs for sitting in the room, but the loveliest sight of all was the baby grand piano. Kalona took a seat at the piano and patted the place beside him on the bench. She hurried to his side and waited. Kalona placed his fingers among the keys of ebony and ivory and then began to play. He was musically gifted, for she recognized the song instantly. She would give him a surprise of her own. When the first verse of lyrics came up Zoey opened her mouth and began to sing.

"I've been living with a shadow overhead,

I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,

I've been lonely for so long,

Trapped in the past,

I just can't seem to move on."

Kalona was shocked that she was so bold as to sing. Her voice was so lovely. He returned her favor and sang the next verse.

"I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,

Just in case I ever need 'em again someday,

I've been setting aside time,

To clear a little space in the corners of my mind!"

Then the pair sang in unison, creating the most beautiful harmony that had ever been heard.

"All I want to do is find a way back into love.

I can't make it through without a way back into love.

Ooo how"

Zoey began the lead again, still leaving Kalona breathless due to the beauty of her voice.

"I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,

I've been searching but I just don't see the signs,

I know that it's out there,

There's gotta be something for soul somewhere!"

Zoey was dazzled by the sound of Kalona's voice. A shiver ran down her spine when he began to sing again.

"I've been looking for someone to shed some light,

Not somebody just to get me through the night,

I could use some direction,

And I'm open to your suggestions."

Again they sang together, drawing the attention of all those dwelling in the castle.

"All I wanna do is find a way back into love.

I can't make it through without a way back into love.

And if I open my heart again,

I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end."

Zoey was coming upon her last solo.

"There are moments when I don't know if it's real

Or if anybody feels the way I feel

I need inspiration

Not just another negotiation."

They sang the final verse together. Filling the island with their loveliness for the last time today.

"All I wanna do is find a way back into love,

I can't make it through without a way back into love,

And if I open my heart to you,

I'm hoping you'll show me what to do,

And if you help me to start again,

You know that I'll be there for you in the end!"

"Zoey you have a magnificent voice." Kalona gaped.

"Thank you." She murmured. "Yours is quite lovely, as well."

Pearl and Darla raced back to the house at the sound of the piano playing. They spied from outside, their backs against the wall.

"I can't believe Kalona is playing. He hasn't played that piano is so long." Pearl gasped.

They then heard Zoey sing. She had a lovely voice. Darla could only think of one way to describe Zoey's voice.

"Music soothes the savage beast."

Pearl thought that Darla was right. Kalona was not savage, but he could be animalistic at times. The vampyres on earth might see him as savage, especially in the current situation, but he was not.

They heard Kalona's voice and they gasped. Kalona rarely sang. He had to be truly happy to sing. The only times that he was truly happy was when he thought he had found A-ya, then discovered Zoey, and now with Zoey who was A-ya reincarnated. Though he never referred to Zoey as A-ya. He knew better than that for she preferred to be called Zoey.

Zoey leaned her head on Kalona's shoulder. She felt as if she were in heaven, though her heart was warning her of entering a dangerous realm. The peace continued the rest of the afternoon until they were chasing one another on the beach. Zoey had had the strangest urge to build a sand castle. In that process Kalona's wings accidently toppled the castle over. She tackled him playfully and then began a game of chase. The residents of the island were having so much fun watching Kalona open up and live for the first time.

Kalona tackled Zoey, knocking her to the ground with him now on top of her. They were laughing until their eyes met. The question suddenly escaped Zoey's lips.

"Why are the boys on the island and why do they avoid me?"

"The boys." Kalona mused, half laughing to himself. "They are here to learn how to be 'human' again. Most of them were in bad situations, more extreme than the girls. Some of the boys have killed before, but they were in solitary before I let them near the girls. They're more here due to being outcasts or some sort of criminal. They are vampyres and so therefore do not die as mortals do. They could be considered like a plague, they needed to be stopped before their behavior spread. They are all civilized now, but they are more heavily disciplined than the girls. They do most of the work around here. The reason they don't speak to you is because I was afraid of being the jealous type. I know how you hate the jealous type and so I decided to avoid the issue by eliminating the competition."

She had to laugh. Hesounded like such a boy.

Gently, she stroked his cheek and then placed a kiss on his jaw. She was afraid to press her lips to his. It would be too much, too soon. She enjoyed their gleeful and lighthearted fun. There was no reason to take action that could lead to heart break when there were so many things that she was unsure of.

Kalona had dinner alone with Zoey again and when their meal was over he walked her back to her room as he had the night before. She opened the door, taking a single step inside. Then she turned to him and their faces drifted closer. Their arms surrounded one another in a loving embrace. Just as she felt his hot breath on her face her eyes shot open. She needed to stop this from happening. It was too soon. She lowered herself from her tiptoes to standing on her feet. Kalona's eyes opened and looked sad.

"You wounded me." He murmured.

"I'm sorry. It's just." She turned her gaze away from him.

With his pointer finger he dragged her chin towards him so that their eyes could meet.

"It's just what?" His sad tone was heart wrenching.

"I'm afraid of falling in love." Zoey whimpered.

Kalona could not understand why she had said this. Love was the most precious thing in the universe. How could someone be afraid of it?

"Kalona." She murmured. "It's just, it all starts with a kiss. How do I know when it is the right time to give someone that kiss? I've fallen in love four times over and I'm afraid of that same pain that comes with loss. The sun will have to set on perfection someday and when it does it will be the dagger in my heart. I have a lot of issues, Kalona. I have a lot of things to sort through before I can commit. I will not share a kiss with you until I am ready for that. I don't want you to ache from knowing your poison when I can't provide your nectar anymore. Parts of me are fighting about what to do. My heart is scarred and I need to stitch it back together before I can give it to you. I should be eager to give it away to you. Any girl who captures your fancy is lucky. I had an amazing time with you today. I just hope that I can be that girl for you. If we were to be one I wouldn't ask much of you. I'm not high maintenance. I would only require your love, honesty, and loyalty. These things are hard to give constantly, for I have been wronged and have done the wronging. Most and foremost, when you look at me, I need you to see me."

"You're all I see."

"Do you see me or look through me?"

"I'm confused. I'm not quite sure what you're asking."

"When you look at me, Kalona. I need you to see me: Zoey. You found me because of your search for A-ya. You persisted to call me A-ya and chased after me by using her as my weakness. Then you learned to call me Zoey. If we were to be in love, you would need to be in love with Zoey. Though A-ya may be my soul, I control who I am. A-ya is not me. I am not A-ya. I am Zoey. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes, you look tired, Love. Why don't you rest?"

"Goodnight, Kalona." She whispered and then pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight, Zoey. Goodnight. Goodnight. Goodnight."

The gang sat in Damien's room back at the Tulsa House of Night, each of them wondering what to do and where Stark was. He had run off when Zoey disappeared and now they had to find some answers.

"So what do we do now?" Erin asked as she rested her chin on her knees.

"I don't know." Aphrodite sighed as she leaned against Darius.

"What can we do?" Jack wondered as he kicked his feet back and forth as he lied across the bed.

"We need to do something!" Shaunee demanded as she hopped to her feet.

"We know that." Damien sighed as he stared out the window.

It was night, but it didn't seem to matter what time it day was for he was still clueless about what to do. He had prayed and prayed to Nyx and still nothing came in reply.

"The Council is in charge for now. There isn't much room for our say." Darius intervened as he stared down at Aphrodite.

"Stark must have found her. I hope he did." Aphrodite crossed her arms over her chest and kept her gaze down at the floor.

No one replied. Everyone seemed to be trapped in the same hazy trance. Neferet was gone but so was Zoey. They could rebuild their lives, but Zoey was still lost somewhere and Stark was still searching. None of them felt like they deserved to rest.

"I think we should try to adjust back to normal before we go off on any rescue missions. We don't even know where Zoey is." Damien grunted as Jack reached for him.

"How do we even know what normal is?" Aphrodite demanded.

"Suck it up." Erin demanded.

"We're stuck with this until we have an idea. " Shaunee defended her twin.

"Ug. I want to help. Don't get all bitchy on me. We need to focus on helping Zoey. It's not like she's having a good laugh over a glass of red wine with Kalona. She's probably suffering because of her fight with A-ya." Aphrodite stormed out of the room with Darius on her tail.

They were all stressed and rest could not be assured. The world was in shambles and waiting to be put back together again.

The sound of the waves splitting beneath the boat and roaring motor was all the Stark heard as he sped through the ocean. His destination: unknown. His task: rescue Zoey. The risk: everything. He was determined to find the only woman that he ever loved even if it killed him. He was her warrior and it was his job to keep her safe from harm. He had failed her and he felt that he only had himself to blame. He had been searching for quite some time and he only had a few hours before sunrise. He had to find cover. Zoey couldn't be anywhere that far for it had only been a few hours since she had been taken away. He still had time to save her. He had made a promise to himself that he would not return to Tulsa without Zoey. If he failed he would never be able to bear the shame of true failure. He would make himself the target of his own arrow.

He made it to shore just before sunrise. Luckily he was familiar with the land for he had spent much time here during the summer. He had friends in high places, one could say. After hiding his boat at Doc's Boat House he sprinted through the streets towards a house built on the lowest hill. He was thankful that he still remembered the path. He needed rest and he needed nourishment. It would near impossible to rescue Zoey if he could not perform to his best ability and so he knocked on the wooden door of the white house.

"Hello again, old friend. Is it summer already?" A musical voice replied when the door opened.

"Hello again. No, I'm afraid this is not a visit for pleasure." Stark replied as he lifted his hand to rake his fingers through his hair.

"Come inside, Dear. We need not draw attention to ourselves at this hour."

On that note Stark hurried inside the humble abode and the door shut behind him.

**So what did you think? Tell us what you thought. Hate it? Love it? Wanted something different? All of thee above? Click the little button below and let us know!**


	7. Hushabye Mountain

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! So you guys haven't been telling us your ideas. We need to know what you want. So you have all been so demanding in your reviews so we decided, what the heck, we'll post again. So here is chapter seven. makes introductory trumpet noises. Enjoy! **

Chapter Seven

_Hushabye Mountain_

Kalona woke the next morning with a smile on his face. He would see Zoey again today, his Zoey. She had confessed last night that she could love him, and that she would love him but there were problems that she needed to fix within herself before she showed romantic affection. That was good enough for him, for now. He knew that he had to give her time and space to breath. He rose from his bed and went to the window. Unfortunately, it was overcast, and the sky was grey. The sun would not shine this morning.

Kalona quickly dressed himself and then headed to Zoey's room to surprise her. When he got there he knocked on the door: no answer. He tried the door. It was unlocked and so he opened it and she was nowhere to be found. He thought that maybe she had gone down to breakfast and so he headed down to the kitchen. It was mid morning and so many of the boys and girls were in the dining room. He could not find Zoey amongst any of them. Though he did spot Darla.

"Darla." He said breathlessly.

"Kalona, are you all right?" She asked as she set her bowl down on the table and then put her hand on his arm.

"Have you seen Zoey?"

"Yes, Pearl is keeping an eye on her. Though I would be hesitant. She is not herself today. Go talk to Pearl. They're out near the cliff that over looks the beach."

Quickly he thanked Pearl and then hurried out to find Zoey. He came upon Pearl who was watching Zoey from a distance. Zoey sat at the edge of the cliff with her knees hugged tightly to her chest. Even though he could not see her face, he knew that she was paler than normal and sad.

"How is she?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, well I am not sure what it is about would be a better answer. She's very upset about something. I wanted to help but she asked me to let her be for a while."

Pearl looked like a worried mother. Then again, Pearl was a mother and so she must have been looking after Zoey in that manner. He could see the concern in her eyes and could see it in her face. He knew that she had tried to help in any way that she could, but Zoey had requested distance and so Pearl granted her that.

"How long has she been out here?"

"Since sunrise, so a few hours. She hasn't moved from that position since she sat down. Something is truly bothering her. You can try and approach her, but don't take it personally if she tells you to let her be."

Kalona sighed for his good mood was truly gone. Zoey was in pain though and so he took it upon himself to be there for her and to help her work through whatever ailed her.

Slowly he walked towards Zoey. She looked so small and vulnerable due to the way she was crumbled up on the cliff. He was careful when reaching for her: he knew that he had to be.

"Zoey." He murmured as he touched her shoulder ever so lightly.

She whimpered in response. He sat down beside her and mimicked her sitting position. He had to restrain his wings and force them to hang limply behind him. Again he reached for her, but this time he touched her face. She followed his will and their eyes met.

"You've been crying." He murmured as he touched the trails of tears on her cheek.

She nodded in reply. Again the tears began to flow.

He opened his arms to her and crossed his legs to sit Indian style. Surprisingly, she climbed into his lap and looked up at him.

"Tell me what's bothering you." He pleaded as she began to trace patterns on his chest. He had not bothered to put a shirt on today.

"Bad. Dream. Too much time to think." She hiccupped through tears.

"Tell me what happened in your dream, it might help if you don't have to live it alone."

"You know how I said I'd loved four times over and was afraid of the pain of loss?"

He nodded.

"Well." She hiccupped again.

He began to stroke her back in an attempt to calm her sobs.

"I fell in love with Heath, the human, when we were children. He was my first boyfriend. We're imprinted and he's my consort. Then there came Erik, he's a vampyre. He was popular and well I fell for him, too. Then he got jealous and over protective. I eventually outgrew him even though we've been together on and off, but we're done for good now." She took another deep breath.

Kalona pressed a kiss to the top of head. He was happy that she was opening up to him like this. Only, he hated that it caused her this pain.

"Before I talk about the third one. I'll mention Stark, my warrior. We met the night he died. He died in my arms and I kissed him as he faded away. It was an instant connection. Now he's a red vampyre. None of my past four loves compare to you."

She took another deep breath. He could tell that the third boy was the hardest to talk about.

"The third boy, well he _was_ a man. Loren was his name and he was the poet laureate for our school. I was dating Erik at the time and Loren confessed his love for me. We had a secret relationship and I cheated on Erik. One day Erik when through the change. I thought he was dying. When he went to have his ceremony I was so upset that I started crying. Loren came to comfort me and he stole my virginity. Erik walked in on us and he ran out. Loren said he would go talk to Erik. I went to Loren's room and found him and Neferet having sex. He never loved me. He loved Neferet. She used him to get to me. Erik called me a slut and exposed me to all my friends. Loren sensed I was upset, for we had imprinted, and he went to find me. Neferet was angry that Loren cared about me and so she killed him because she didn't want him to love anyone but her."

Kalona had not expected so much to happen to such a wonderful woman. This was just her love life and not even her problems as a high priestess.

"I never truly had time to deal with getting over it. I got thrown into one thing after another. My love life only became more complicated. I finally shut the door on Erik and then Heath and Stark became hopelessly devoted to me. Last night I had a nightmare about Loren's death. I saw Neferet killing him and as he died he yelled at me saying 'Zoey, this is all your fault! If it weren't for you I'd be alive! You're such a whore! You're a slut! You're a seductress! You mess everything up! You're not worth anything! You'll never be anything but trouble and pain!' His eyes were so angry and then he was silenced by death. The world went black and I was left in a room with Neferet. She began to laugh at me and said wicked things. 'He was right Zoey. You are worthless. You'll never be anything but trouble. Everything is your fault.'"

Zoey sobbed a bit more and then wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. She was so vulnerable and so easily damaged. Kalona wanted to make everything better for her. He just didn't know how.

"I never had anytime to recover and so the emotions just kept piling on. I woke up from my nightmare and I couldn't go back to sleep. I had too much time to think and so the pain took over my body. I wanted to come outside to get fresh air. I wanted the sunshine to make me smile, but the sunshine never came. Until I came here I had forgotten how good sunshine felt. I love the sunshine, Kalona, and thank you for giving that to me. After we parted ways last night I thought about what I said to you. I realized that my biggest fear was of the same thing that happened with Loren happening with you and me. I'm afraid that you're just some part of her plan, and even if you're not, she'll find some way to rip my heart out again. I couldn't continue to live if I let myself love you, only to have you ripped from my being. I need you Kalona. I want to stay with you. Please tell me that she won't take you away from me."

His heart ached at her words. He held her closer to him and began to pepper her face with kisses but avoided her lips. If they were to kiss he wanted their first kiss not to be out of sadness and desperation.

"All those nasty things that they said in your dream are not true. You are a wonderful person, Zoey. Any man that wins your affection is a lucky bastard. You are a precious gift and I consider myself lucky to be holding you in my arms at this very moment. The past cannot be changed and you have suffered much hardship for such a young girl. You are strong and I adore you for that. I won't let her take me from you. This is not part of her plan. No one can break us apart but ourselves. I'll look after you, Zoey. I see you. If we fall in love I will love you, Zoey. A-ya is your soul but she is not you. I will love you if you choose me to love. We will be together forever if you choose me. I will not leave you until you send me away."

Her tears stopped falling and her hiccups ceased.

"Thank you, Kalona." She whispered and then yawned.

"Are you tired, Love?" He asked as he cradled her to his chest and then stood up.

She nodded and then nuzzled his chest.

"Then I will sing you to sleep and take you back to your warm bed."

He began to sing to her as he walked towards Pearl who walked with them inside. He sang the only lullaby that he could remember and that was the one that Pearl had told him she used to sing to Andrew when he was a young babe. Sometimes Kalona would have the worst nightmares, and even though Kalona took care of her, she took care of him as well. Sometimes she would sing him to sleep as a mother would to a young child. And so he sang to Zoey the lullaby to send her into a gentle dreamland.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain

Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.

It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-

Waiting to sail your worries away.

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain

And your boat waits down by the key.

The winds of night so softly are sighing-

Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.

Wave good-bye to cares of the day.

And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain

Sail far away from lullaby bay."

During his lullaby Zoey's eyes began to close and when the song ended Zoey was asleep.

He placed her in her bed and tucked her in. Tenderly he placed a kiss upon her forehead. Pearl returned to the room with the music box that Kalona had asked her to fetch from his room. He placed it beside her bed on the table and opened it so that the lullaby could play for her while she slept.

"Sweet dreams, my love. You might not understand it yet, but I love you." Kalona whispered as he kissed her head once more. A gentle smile draped across Zoey's face in her sleep. She was dreaming of him. She was dreaming of loving him for an eternity.

"Love Kalona." Zoey murmured in her sleep.

He had no idea that Zoey talked in her sleep. Nor had he expected her to say that she loved him. He couldn't wait until she said it when she was awake.

Pearl put her hand on his arm and gave it a slight tug.

"Let's let her sleep." She murmured.

Reluctantly, Kalona let Pearl lead him out of the room and into the hallway. He shut the door behind him and then let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on, Kalona. You need to eat. You'll get a headache if you don't and you know how bad your headaches get." Pearl coaxed as she led him down to the kitchen.

"You're such a mother." Kalona teased.

"Thank you." Pearl giggled.

Pearl made sure that Kalona did eat. Now all they had to do was wait for Zoey to wake.


	8. Sunset Moments

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews! So we're taking some of y'all's request. And here it is THE chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

_Sunset Moments_

The end of the tinkering melody just before it began again was the sound that Zoey woke to. Her eyes fluttered opened and her mind suddenly recognized the tune. It was the lullaby that Kalona had sang to her to get her to fall asleep. Her heart swelled with joy at the thought of Kalona. She wanted so desperately to be in his arms. Though, she felt like she needed a shower and so she climbed out of bed. That's when she saw the music box. It was purple with golden embroidery. The top was open and the tune was still playing. In the music box was a young girl twirling on one foot as the other lifted off the ground. The girl was reaching for the moon, which she was grasping in her extended hand. She saw the face of the young girl and realized that it was her.

"Oh, Kalona." She swooned, whishing that Kalona was by her side.

Carefully she shut the music box. Moving as fast as she could, she ran into the bathroom to freshen up. Then she ran to the bed to sit down and put she shoes on that Kalona must have taken off for her. She wanted to see him so badly. It was as if he was a need for her. No. There wasn't a doubt that he was a need for her. Then she rushed to the vanity and picked up her hairbrush. She began to fight with the mess of black hair until it was tamed. She wanted to look good for Kalona after the mess that he had seen her as this morning. She had absolutely no idea what time it was. All she knew was that she was hungry and wanted to see Kalona.

She couldn't stop herself from tripping as she ran down the halls. She wanted to see him to make sure that he was real. Kalona was everything to her now. She searched first in the kitchen. All she could find were a few boys cleaning the table.

"Have you seen Kalona?" She asked them, sounding a bit panicked.

The boys looked at her as if they had never seen a girl before.

"He was here just a few minutes ago. He said he was heading to the room we use for watching movies as a group. Some of the girls wanted to watch a movie I guess. Do you know where that room is?"

Zoey shook her head and the boy sighed.

"I guess he wouldn't mind if I took you there." The chestnut haired boy sighed.

"Thank you." Zoey squealed.

The boy led her to a room with the huge double doors, which he opened for her.

Curiously, she peeked inside to see some girls sitting on the floor sorting through movies.

"Kalona!" A red haired girl squealed. "This one will be good. It's a love story."

"I would rather watch a love story if Zoey were here."

"Aw, don't worry, she'll wake up soon."

The girl walked over to Kalona, who was sitting in a high backed chair that was big enough for two. Zoey didn't like the way the girl swung her hips towards Kalona.

"Kalona, are you in here?" Zoey asked trying to sound like she didn't know he was in the room.

"Zoey." Kalona piped up. Pushing the red haired girl out of his way he got up out of his chair.

They walked hastily towards each other and met in embrace. Her arms wrapped around his torso as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"I missed you." Kalona murmured as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I missed you, too." Zoey whispered. "I'm sorry that I kept you waiting."

"Don't be sorry, Love. Are you feeling better?"

She smiled his favorite giddy smile.

"So much, now that I'm here with you. The music box is beautiful."

"It's yours." He whispered as he placed a kiss on her nose.

"Thank you."

Zoey could feel the stare of the red head on her. She didn't like it, but then again she was the one in the arms of Kalona and so she wasn't going to complain.

"Would you like to watch a movie with us, Love?" Kalona asked as he looked over at the girls searching through the videos.

"Yes. What are we watching?" She asked as she ran a hand down Kalona's chest.

"Your choice." He chuckled as he placed his hand on top of hers.

He heard the red head, Gretchen, grunt.

"Oh, Gretchen, you picked it last time, let Zoey pick." Pearl piped up.

Zoey hadn't even noticed Pearl in the room.

"Yeah, Zoey should pick." Darla giggled.

"Do we have Phantom of the Opera?" Zoey asked as Kalona lifted her hand to his lips and then kissed her fingers.

The sensation made Zoey forget about being hungry.

"Right here." One unfamiliar voice announced.

"Then Phantom of the Opera it is." Kalona declared. "Now we just need to wait for Tabatha and Emmeline to get back with the popcorn."

Kalona led Zoey over to his chair and she climbed onto his lap. He fastened his arms around her waist.

"You're not going anywhere." He chuckled and then kissed her cheek.

"I'm not going to leave. " She giggled as she smirked.

Just then a force burst through the door.

"Popcorn's here!" Tabatha yelled.

The two girls handed out the bags of popcorn. It was Tabatha that have a bag to Kalona.

"Oh my, is this Zoey? The Zoey I've been hearing so much about! It's so awesome to meet you!" The girl squealed and threw her arms around Zoey. "We're going to be best friends and part of our huge family!" Zoey awkwardly hugged the girl back as Kalona just laughed at Tabatha's excitement. Tabatha had short dark brown hair that was almost black that fell to her shoulders. Her bangs were cut straight. Her eyes were large and chocolate colored.

"It's nice to meet you, too. You must be Tabatha." Zoey cracked a smile.

"That's what they call me, but you can call me Tabby if you want."

Zoey couldn't help but laugh.

Tabatha then went to sit down with the other girls and elbowed Gretchen.

"Aren't they just adorable." Tabatha giggled.

"Precious." Gretchen huffed as she rolled her green eyes.

The movie started and Tabatha looked over at Zoey and Kalona. He was giving her popcorn kisses by feeding her one piece at a time. They seemed to be enjoying themselves.

When they had finished off the popcorn Kalona was whispering in Zoey's ear as she watched the movie. Zoey was quoting lines from the movie.

"How do you know this movie so well?" Gretchen heard Kalona whisper to Zoey as he placed a kiss on Zoey's cheek.

"I was Christine's understudy when we did this for a school musical at Broken Arrow and it's my favorite movie."

There was a smile on Zoey's face due to something that Kalona whispered in her ear. She relaxed back into his hold and leaned her head against his chest. They sat in silence as they watched the rest of the movie. Zoey cried when the other girls did and cooed and swooned. Kalona even shed a tear when the phantom was left near the gate. Maybe it was due to the sight of Zoey crying.

"Zoey." Kalona whispered after the movie ended.

"Yes, _Love._" She murmured.

"Shall we go to the beach now, Love?"

When they got to the back door Kalona picked up a blanket and then said something that Zoey didn't expect.

"Take off your shoes, Zoey. I'm carrying you to the beach."

"I can walk, you don't have to do that." She giggled.

"I want to. Besides, you're a true angel, and a true angel's feet should never touch the ground."

Zoey slipped off her shoes with a giggle. He then cradled her in his arms. She giggled as he carried her down to the beach.

Carefully he laid the blanket down on the sand. His wings flapped a few times to clear the sand off the blanket. He then had a seat on the blanket and spread his legs so that she could sit down in between them. He offered her his hand and she accepted it. It felt so right to sit down with him like this. His arms surrounded her and everything just felt so right.

After spending the rest of the day with Kalona, Zoey had to wonder what he was thinking of while they watched the sunset. They hardly spoke a word as they sat next to each other on a blanket by the shore. Zoey sat on Kalona's lap as he held her in his strong, safe arms. She took a brief moment to look away from the setting sun and looked up at his face. She had to blush at the site of him for the sun made his skin give off the most beautiful cinnamon color she had ever seen on a man. His lush black hair only added to the effect as it waved around his head. And for a moment, she forgot that she wanted to wait to kiss him. All she could think about is his soft lips pressing against hers. Wondering if they would feel as soft as they looked. She knew that she was falling in love with him. She was already crazy about him. She loved how her backless shirt allowed her to feel his chest muscles along with his abs. He was absolutely perfect. How could she even hope to be good enough for him? But at the moment she didn't care. All she focused on was the heat coming off his skin and warming her up. (In more ways than one.) She would never want to be held like this in anyone else's arms. Kalona was the only one she wanted to give her heart and soul to.

Feeling her gaze, Kalona looked away from the sun and looked down at his love. She was just too beautiful. Kalona wondered if he would ever get over how she made him feel. Both emotionally and physically. He wanted nothing more that to press his lips against her plump, soft lips. But he knew he had to wait. Zoey had already explained to him that she wasn't ready. And he would not force her. He cared for her too much to force anything upon her. As he lowered his face to be closer to hers, he lightly placed his forehead against hers and smiled sweetly at her. Loving how his closeness brought that lovely blush to her cheeks.

"Are you enjoying yourself, love? I hope everything was perfect for you today."

"Oh, yes. Everything was absolutely perfect. And being in your arms, while watching the sunset, I couldn't have asked for a more perfect way to end a day. The only thing that makes me sad is that the day has to end." Zoey said as she continued to look into the eyes of her immortal love.

"My love, nothing truly comes to an end if you think about it. In our case, it's like placing a bookmark into the story of our life. We stop reading for a moment, but then pick it up again where we left off. And our story my Zoey, my love, my all, shall continue even past the end of time."

As her cheek took on a darker shade of red, she looked away quickly to hide her embarrassment from him. For as much as she loved him, she didn't want him to think she was weak at all. To try to forget what had just happened, she stood and began to walk towards the castle.

"Do you wish to call it a day already, my love?" Kalona spoke in a voice so heart broken, she had to turn around and smile at him to assure him so he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"No, Kalona. I'd just like to run up to my room and freshen up a bit."

"Don't keep me waiting too long. I like our sunset moments."

"I like our sunset moments, too."

She was dressed in a lovely little number, a black dress that ghosted the sand bellow her feet. The fabric around her waist was synched and embellished by a thick band that was beaded. Her sleeveless dress had a playful, plunging neckline that gave a tasteful peak at her cleavage. Her tattoos were showcased on her back by the elegant open back of the dress. As she made her way back from the castle, she tripped on her dress and fell on the sand. Her ankle seemed to have sprained for she felt a stab of pain run through it.

"Ow! Crap. My ankle."

Looking back towards his love, he got up and quickly ran to her side.

"My love, what happened?" Quickly looking at the spot she was rubbing, he softly moved her hand out of the way and began rubbing her ankle softly, trying to sooth her.

As his warm strong hands rubbed her ankle, all Zoey could do was blush. She knew that he loved her, but rushing to her side like he did, she was just speechless. Sitting up, she leaned closer to him and placed her hand softly against his cheek. When he turned his head to look at her, he stopped breathing due to how close she was. Closing the distance between them, Zoey closed her eyes and softly placed a kiss against his lips. As he returned the kiss, something happened that both of them did not expect. A sudden rush of heated passion and desire ran through their bodies causing them to deepen the kiss. Zoey could not believe she wasted all this time worrying when she could have been kissing him. Reaching back to wrap her arms around his neck to bring his lips closer, she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist to press his body close to her. Moaning softly as she felt him press against her, she began to lie back against the sand pulling Kalona on top of her. Not wanting to crush her, Kalona moved to straddle her and kept as much of his weight off her as possible while they continued to kiss.

Kalona couldn't believe this was happening. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. At last, at long last he was able to feel Zoey's lips press against his. He absolutely loved the way their lips molded together, fitting together perfectly. His hands began to rub up and down the sides of her body until his hands went up the sides of her breasts. He paused there and wondered if he was going to far. But seeing as Zoey didn't stop him, he gently cupped both of her breasts and began to massage them lovingly. When Zoey moaned against his lips when she felt his touch, he had to have more of her. As Zoey parted her lips slightly through the kiss, he quickly slid his tongue between her lips and began teasing her tongue with his. This caused him to moan and bring one of his hands to her hair, knotting his fingers within it. As she moaned one last time, she broke the kiss and panted for breath, keeping her face close to his. She smiled as he to tried to catch his breath and smiled at her.

"Wow." Zoey gasped, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Wonderful." Kalona murmured.

A fatal attraction had been consummated between the two lovers. It would be near impossible now for Zoey to deny her feelings for Kalona. As she looked into his smoldering eyes she saw nothing but love and devotion.

"Why did I wait so long for that?" Zoey said, still breathless.

Kalona leaned his forehead against hers as he rolled onto his side and pulled her with him. She laid flat on her back but angled her head towards Kalona. Gently she placed her hand upon his cheek as he ghosted his hand across her stomach. She watched his every move as his fingers danced across her stomach and then up her chest. Lovingly he traced the contour of her feminine mounds until his fingers reached her neck. A shiver ran down her spine when the pads of his fingers traced her lips.

"So beautiful." He murmured.

The sun was setting just behind the horizon, slipping away to rest until morning. She basked in the last few moments of flickering sunlight and the warmth of Kalona's touch. Their eyes met again, and the look they shared could only be described as a secret conversation that no one would understand but them.

From the safety of the cliff Darla and Pearl looked down on the couple on the beach. They both had to hold back their gasps when they saw the couple kiss. No one had expected them to kiss this soon, and this wasn't just any kiss. It had started out tender and sweet but it didn't take long for the sparks to fly and melt into passion. They ran back to the house when the kiss was over, the secret was too good to keep to themselves. Besides, Kalona had mentioned that he and Zoey would be dining with everyone tonight, and so the two girls wanted to give everyone a heads up about the mood that the couple might be in.

"They kissed?" Tabatha squealed when Darla told her the news.

"Yes!" Pearl giggled in reply.

"What does he see in her?" A very grouchy Gretchen huffed.

Pearl craned her head around to look at Gretchen and gave the red head a confused look.

"Do you not like Zoey?" She asked, sounding a bit heartbroken.

"She's not my favorite person." Gretchen snarled.

The look on Darla, Pearl, and Tabatha's faces was utter dismay.

"Don't let Kalona hear you say that." Tabatha scolded as she threw her hand over Gretchen's mouth.

Gretchen bit Tabatha, causing the hyper girl to wail in pain.

A familiar voice sounded. The four girls turned to look towards the man.

"What's going on?" Kalona asked.

His gaze shifted down to Zoey who had a hand on his chest and was smiling up at him. His arm was around her waist and with his other hand he stroked her cheek.

"Nothing. Gretchen is just in a bad mood." Pearl laughed as she stuck her tongue out at Gretchen.

"How can anyone be in a bad mood on such a lovely evening." Kalona murmured as he smiled down at Zoey.

Tabatha, Pearl, and Darla began to laugh and then walked to their seats at the dining room table.

The pair walked together with grace to their seats. Their steps were in sync and they walked arm in arm. He pulled her chair out for her and she sat. The boys couldn't help but stare at her as Kalona placed a quick kiss on her lips. They thought that she was absolutely lovely. Kalona then sat in his chair at the head of the table. He reached over the distance between him and Zoey and took her hand. A smile lit up her face.

"Zoey looks good in love." Pearl whispered to Tabatha.

"It isn't such a bad look on Kalona, either." Tabatha giggled.

"I wonder what it would be like to watch them dance." Darla murmured.

"Oh, they would be such a grand pair. Oh I bet that they would stare endlessly into each other's eyes the entire night." Pearl swooned.

"They boys seem to have taken an interest in Zoey." Tabatha pointed out as they ate.

"She hasn't seemed to notice. All she sees is Kalona." Darla giggled as she stole a look at the new couple that was deep in conversation about theatre.

When dinner was over Kalona walked Zoey to her room. Neither of them wanted to part ways but they knew that they must. It was far too soon to share the night together. Though she trusted him with her body, she wasn't ready to give herself over in that way.

Kalona lowered his face to hers as his arms snaked around her waist, holding her tightly against his body. As if they were one being, having being separated for an extended amount of time, their mouths molded together. The kiss began slowly; each breath was shared and valued. The sound of lips parting and meeting echoed throughout the stone hallway. Zoey had to stand on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. Her tongue licked his bottom lip, asking for his permission to enter. Permission granted. A moan escaped his lips when her tongue assaulted his. The kiss that began so tenderly had now become fierce and needy. Her lower body was rubbing up against his with need. She had no idea what she was doing to him.

In a single move he hoisted her up so that her legs were forced around his hips and he pressed her back into the wall. Forcefully, he ground his manhood against her womanhood. He thought that Zoey would protest, but no, she moaned in pleasure and whispered words of encouragement into his mouth. He wanted to be inside her, no, he needed to be inside of her. It was too soon, and so his miniature self, which was not miniature at all; he had a full package, was protesting.

_Calm down. _He ordered his disobedient lower self.

Zoey threw her head back against the wall as she ground harder against him. As if by instinct her attacked her neck with feverish kisses. Zoey would surely be the death of him if he could die.

"Kalona." She groaned as he teased at the skin with his teeth, leaving the proper marking: a love bite.

Her hands fisted in his hair and she pressed his head to her neck. She needed his touch and kisses. She was kicking herself mentally for waiting for this. Kalona ignited a fire within her that no one had ever sparked before. She had felt lust before and had acted selfishly upon it, but this was deeper than lust. This was pure need and desire.

"Zoey." He moaned as she pulled at his hair.

He then collapsed against her and they were both breathing heavily.

Zoey placed a gentle kiss against Kalona's lips and then bid him goodnight. Watching her disappear behind that door was heart wrenching. He had allowed himself to fall for her, and now that they had shared raw passion, he wanted to be with her. She was dangerous, and if it weren't for his immortality, she would be fatal.


	9. Letters Home

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of the awesome reviews! We're terribly sorry for keeping you waiting. **

**So if we get ten reviews we'll update! **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter Nine

_Letters Home_

Gretchen, what a witchy mood the thunderous girl was in tonight. Her room, which normally was pristine and spotless, looked as if a hurricane had torn through it. Red and crème silk lingerie and robe clothed her body. She stood before a mirror, posing with a hand on her hip and a pout on her lips. The girl looked like a model who was scolding herself for eating chocolate cake, though the devious twinkle in her eyes screamed that she had enjoyed every calorie. As she studied the woman in the mirror a horrific smile stretched across her face as she chanted.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the hottest bitch of them all? Me, that's right! And certainly not that excuse for a girl, Zoey."

She said Zoey's name as if it were the most disgusting thing in the world. Spite and hatred drenched her voice as she cursed the new girl on the island.

"Kalona was made to adore me!" She cackled as she began to strut around her room.

"How shall I win?" She pondered, pausing a moment to think.

The bulb inside her brain clicked on and suddenly a grinchy smile sparked in her eyes. The storm clouds would be on their way if Gretchen had anything to say about it. And quite to Zoey's misfortune, she did.

After Zoey had changed into her sleeveless nightgown she sat down at her desk to write a few letters. She had thought about home and what havoc must be occurring. She was high priestess and leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons. She needed to take some sort of action even if the council did have things under control. It was night and so now would be the perfect time to have these letters delivered. The problem was convincing Kalona, who would not give so easily. With a sigh, she rose from her seat and left the room. It was worth a try. The worst thing that he could do was say no, and still she would find a way to get the letters home.

A knock came surprisingly to Kalona's door. Luckily he had already cleaned himself up from his release and showered.

"Kalona." Zoey's sweet, musical voice poured through the wooden barrier.

His lower self wanted some action.

_Down boy._ He scolded, and his manhood obeyed.

Not wanting to waste a moment, Kalona hurried to the door, forgetting that he was only in his black silk pajama bottoms and his hair was soaked from his shower. He opened the door to find Zoey dressed in nothing but a lavender nightgown. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"And to what occasion do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, playfully bowing to the love of his life.

"A favor."

. " Come in, my love."

Zoey jumped into Kalona's arms at the sounding of thunder.

"Not very fond of thunder, are you, Love?" Kalona chuckled as he shut the door behind them.

Zoey shook her head fiercely.

Kalona carried her to the bed and set her beside him. He noticed that she had three envelopes in her hands.

"I need you to deliver these." She murmured.

"What are they?" He asked, cocking and eyebrow at her.

Zoey let out a breath of frustration.

"Look, Kalona, I know you want to keep me contained. I understand, but you have to realize that I have responsibilities as a High Priestess and the leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons."

He nodded in understanding.

"Kalona, I'm not sending these letters out to get a rescue party. I do, however, need to make sure that certain things are being changed and dealt with while I'm gone. No matter how happy I am here, I can't stay here full time forever. People look up to me and I'm a symbol back home. The first letter is to Damien, but it for my circle, I need him to make sure certain things are taken care of. Certain arrangements for the circle needs to be made and for the red vampyres. Aphrodite's cure needs to be given. Also, he needs to stop Heath and Stark from coming after me. Knowing Stark, he'll go to the ends of the Earth to rescue me. I don't need rescuing. The second letter is for the council. In it I have requested a few changes be made. I apologized for my absence and requested that Aphrodite replace me until I return but to have Damien advise and get the final say in all of her decisions as the leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons. He knows what I expect. The third letter is to my Grandma. I know she must be worried sick about me. I need her to know that I'm ok. She's the only blood family member that I have that truly matters. I need her to know that I'm not in danger."

"I understand." Kalona murmured as he took the letters that she was offering him.

"Do you miss them?" He asked after a long pause.

Zoey leaned her head against his chest as she looked at the letters in his hands.

"Yes, but only sometimes. I know that I'll see them again, regardless."

"You knew I wasn't keeping you captive?"

"You're too kind for that. You understand that I have responsibilities and that people will look for me. Even if I didn't want to go, I would have to leave the island temporarily at some point. I'm High Priestess and my absence doesn't send a positive message about me."

Kalona placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Thank you for thinking so kindly of me. I understand. These will be sent out immediately." Kalona paused for a moment to call out a name. "Haemon."

Suddenly a raven mocker appeared in the room, frightening Zoey greatly. She jumped into Kalona's lap.

Kalona had to stifle his laugh.

"Zoey, it's all right, he wont hurt you."

"Yessssssssss. I won't hurt you, Zzzzzzzzzzzzzoey." Haemon the raven mocker assured.

"Haemon, my son, take these three letters to Earth. The first goes to Zoey's friend Damien at the Tulsa House of Night. The second letter goes to any of the members of the Vampyre Council. The third letter goes to Zoey's Grandma. Be quick for it is still night and these can reach the vampyres tonight."

"Yesssssssssssss, Father."

The raven mocker disappeared into thin and Zoey was left with Kalona, both of them in their nightclothes.

"I should be heading back to my room." Zoey whispered as her face gravitated towards Kalona's.

Their first kiss had been heated, their second had been raw, and now she was curious as to what the third one would be like. Kalona's arm wrapped lightly around her waist as his other hand held her chin between his thumb and forefinger. Their lips brushed ever so slightly as their eyes closed. Kalona tasted sweet like honey but not just any honey. His unique taste was like nectar designed for her pleasure only. As their lips caressed Zoey placed her hand on one of Kalona's biceps while her other hand steadied her on the bed.

This kiss was tender and sweet. He alternated between taking her bottom and top lip between his two. Zoey tasted like magic. She was absolutely intoxicating. As much as he loved heated and raw kisses, he loved the sweet, tender, and slow ones as well. This was the most perfect goodnight kiss in the entire universe. He saw stars as he kissed her, and sitting on those stars was the love of his life. He thanked Nyx for making this beautiful creature.

Zoey wanted the kiss to stay sweet but she needed a better angle to kiss him at. She kneeled on the bed and moved her hands to his shoulder and cheek as his hand dropped from her face onto her side. She kissed him with every ounce of tenderness inside her. A part of her wanted to tell him that she loved him, but the more dominant part of her begged her to wait until the time was right. She reveled in the way that he kissed her. It was as if he were worshiping her. She had never been spoiled in such a manner.

Zoey had no idea what time it was when the kiss ended. Their lips parted and they both smiled.

"Goodnight, Kalona." She whispered as she rose from the bed.

"Goodnight, my love, my all, my everything."

Blush ran to Zoey's cheeks. She then disappeared behind the door and slumped against the stonewall. Her heart was pounding fiercely in her chest. Kalona was getting to her. He was becoming a need for her. Gently, she placed her fingertips on her lips. Kalona was an angel, of that she was truly sure.

When Zoey went to bed and fell asleep she began to have the most erotic dream of her life.

_She was lying on her bed, waiting for something that she didn't understand. She was dressed in sheer lingerie with a baby doll top that had lace fringe at the bottom. The door slowly creaked open and there stood Kalona. He was shirtless and looked as magnificent as ever. Her body began to twitch and when he saw that, he smiled. Slowly he crossed the distance between them and went to stand at the side of the bed. His fingers ghosted over her breasts, causing her nipples to go hard and stand up against the fabric._

"_Where do you want me to touch you?" Kalona whispered huskily as his fingers headed south._

"_My center." She gasped as he began to touch her through her panties._

_She was soaked and he pressed his fingers hard against her wet pussy lips. He moved his fingers around, rubbing her pussy and groping it. He then hoisted one knee onto the bed and slid his hand under her panties. She moaned his name when he touched her dripping pussy. He gave her a sly smile and then crawled onto the bed. With his teeth he pulled down her panties. This left her sopping cunt exposed. He didn't even bother to ask for permission or what she wanted him to do. Without hesitation he forced his fingers into her pussy and fingered her hard and fast. His fingers jammed in and out, in and out, moving against her tender walls of femininity. He could feel her tightness clamping down on his fingers, causing him to reached down with his free hand and unzip his pants. He shimmied out of his trousers and then grasped his own member. His fingers were long and rough. The force he was using hurt, a lot, but she enjoyed the pain. As he made her shake in pain and pleasure he pumped his member with impossible speed. Up and down, up and down, he moved his hand up his shaft, hissing as he went, then back down with such force that his balls shook. Zoey was now yelling his name as he quickened his pace and bent over to lick her pussy._

"_I want you, Zoey. Cum and then suck my cock. I'm so hard for you, Zoey. Suck me."_

_He forced his fingers in with his tongue and she came hard. She spilled into his mouth and he drank every last drop of her cum as he continued to jack off._

Kalona was having the most erotic dream of his life.

_Zoey had stripped them both naked, pulling his boxers off with her teeth. Zoey got up and pushed Kalona on his back. She grasped his cock and forced it into his mouth. Her mouth moved quickly up and down and she bit it as she went. She just wanted him inside of her. She squeezed his balls harshly and then grasped Kalona's hand as she continued to suck on him. Kalona had no idea that she could be in control like this, but he loved it. She moved so that her ass was now in his face. He grabbed her ass though Zoey was still holding his hand and she was still sucking his cock. She licked the head and then began to nibble on his shaft._

"_Ah!" Kalona yelled._

"_Touch me, Kalona. Finger my ass. Finger my pussy. Drink me." She commanded._

_She went back to pumping his cock but now as her hand moved rapidly up and down his shaft she sucked his balls. Immediately he forced two fingers into her cunt._

"_Do it hard, Kalona. If you're gentle, I'll punish you. Make it hurt."_

_He didn't disobey her. He began to pump his fingers hard and fast, hitting her spot every time, which made her grunt in pain and pleasure. Then he stuck a finger from his other hand, without giving her time to adjust, into her ass. He was filling her from both ends and now her mouth was full of his cock. He began to thrust his hips as he worked her back openings. She was making all sorts of animalistic noises._

Then they both had the same part of the dream only Zoey was on top in Kalona's dream and Kalona in Zoey's.

_Zoey laid back and Kalona climbed on top of her. He grabbed hold of his member and carefully slid it into Zoey. He gave her a time to adjust and then he began to thrust into her. It started slow but as their breathing picked up, so did their pace. His slick member felt amazing inside of Zoey. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on. He wouldn't let her gaze leave his. He wanted to see what she was doing to him. He took her legs and wrapped them around his waist and now he could move more freely inside of her. The next sound she heard was her own groan due to the slapping of his balls against her privates._

_Kalona grasped her breasts as she bounced above him. She slammed down on him with such force that his member hurt. She stared at him the entire time. Keeping him thoroughly aroused for she was rubbing her clit as she fucked him._

"_Need more." She murmured and then turned without breaking their connection._

_She moved to rest on all fours and Kalona followed behind her. He rested his hands beside her two and then began to fuck her doggie style._

"_You like this?" He moaned as his balls slapped against her._

"_Oh! Yes!" She yelled for she could feel him so much better now._

Kalona awoke panting. His member was throbbing and so he tore off his pants and grabbed his member. He would have to do a quickie. He rapidly moved his hand up and down his shaft as he fondled his balls, chanting Zoey's name as he went. Pre-cum was already dribbling out and he imagined her licking it up. He needed release.

"Ugh! Oh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Oh! Uh! Oh, Yes! Fuck, Yes! Yes! Oh! Oh! Yesssssssss!" He had to compress his screams of joy as he got closer.

"Zoey! Fuck! Fuck! I love your pussy. You're so tight. I want to drink every drop. I want to fuck you from behind. I want to finger your pussy as I fuck your ass. I want to finger your ass as I fuck your pussy. I want you to drink my blood as you ride me! That's it, Zoey! Oh! Yes! Uh! Uh! Make that noise. Moan like those fake porn stars. Moan! Tell me my cock is magic! Say it! Oh, yeah! Get me off, Zoey! Fuck me! Your cunt it mine! Oh! Oh! Yes! YESSSSSSSSSSS!"

He spilled into his hand and then fell back on the bed. That was good. Real good. Now he wanted the real thing.


	10. Hot Blooded

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome awesome reviews! **

**We love you all so much so we are both working hard on our individual stories, both Artimisluna and Vinesonwroughtironbars. Check out our stories. **

**So you guys really liked the little something special at the end of the last chapter. This chapter isn't quite as erotic but it is definitely important. Both of us are also busy working on our own novels so forgive us if we are slow with our own individual writings in this one. A lot of work and planning goes into each chapter when you co-write. I would like to take a moment to thank my co-writer, Justine, you absolutely blow my bind. You are the best co-writer anyone could ask for. When I am pounding my head against the wall you put a pillow there and put me back in my chair and tell me to write. Not only have we created an amazing story together but you have been my rock and source of removal of writers block when my other stories go askew. It has been a pleasure and an honor working with you and I look forward to continuing this story with you. **

**So here's the deal folks. Give us 15 reviews and we'll send chapter eleven your way. Give us twenty reviews and we'll send chapter twelve out the day after we post chapter eleven. Sound like a deal? **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter Ten

_Hot Blooded_

Kalona woke the next morning with a smile on his face. The images from last night ran through his mind, filling his heart with love and utter joy. He and Zoey had shared their first kiss and two others. Anxious to see her again, he rolled out of bed and ran his fingers through his mess of raven colored hair. He felt that today would be a very good day filled with kisses from his beloved Zoey.

As he dressed he thought of her. How could he not think of her? She was the queen of his world.

_My queen._ He thought as the idea donned as him. _Queens deserve jewelry._

He had not seen Zoey wear any jewelry on the island. She needed to be decorated in the finest jewels that the world could provide. His thoughts were ended by the unpleasant pain caused by a collision with a doorframe. He had not been watching where he was going. One could say that he had his head in the clouds.

He was in the kitchen putting together his morning meal, but Zoey was nowhere to be found.

"Has anyone seen Zoey?" Kalona asked, sounding a bit sad that she wasn't with him.

"Yes, Sleepyhead." Darla giggled as she plopped down beside him in a chair. "She's in the room with the piano with Tabatha."

"She's quite a good singer." Pearl chimed as she sat down on his other side. "Of course, you know that all ready. We have heard you sing with her."

Both of the girls laughed.

"Don't mock my tenderness." Kalona said feeling a bit vulnerable.

"Aw, Kalona, it's cute." Emmeline swooned, coming up behind him and hugging his shoulders.

"So, you two kissed, and I'm not just talking about on the beach. We heard you two in the hallway before she went to her room." Darla said with a smirk.

"Isn't that what people in love do?" Kalona defended himself and Zoey after swallowing.

"Has she told you that she loves you?" Emmeline asked.

"No, but I can be patient. She's pacing herself and I applaud her for that. She shouldn't force herself in if she doesn't feel ready."

"You're so sweet, Kalona. Zoey is very lucky." Darla swooned.

"I'm the lucky one." Kalona said after finishing off his plate.

"Oh let me take that. You go find your lovely lady." Pearl offered and then pushed Kalona on his way.

"Thank you." Kalona said with a smile and then rose from his seat.

` Kalona walked quickly down the halls in search of his soul mate. He could hear her voice when he got closer. He followed the voice as if she were a siren. When he came upon the door he saw that it was partially open. Through the crack he could see Zoey standing with her hand on the piano. She wore a halter full-length sundress that used the fading technique in its colors. It looked as if it were from some chic boutique that Pearl or Darla probably shops at on the nearby island over the borderline. She looked like angel as she sang. He was vexed by her beauty and voice. Though he knew that eves dropping was rude, he couldn't help but listen.

"Don't know much about your life.

Don't know much about your world, but

Don't want to be alone tonight,

On this planet they call earth.

You don't know about my past, and

I don't have a future figured out.

And maybe this is going too fast.

And maybe it's not meant to last,

But what do you say to taking chances,

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,

What do you say,

What do you say?

I just want to start again,

And maybe you could show me how to try,

And maybe you could take me in,

Somewhere underneath your skin?

What do you say to taking chances,

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,

What do you say,

What do you say?

And I had my heart beaten down,

But I always come back for more, yeah.

There's nothing like love to pull you up,

When you're laying down on the floor there.

So talk to me, talk to me,

Like lovers do.

Yeah walk with me, walk with me,

Like lovers do,

Like lovers do.

What do you day to taking chances,

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,

What do you say,

What do you say?

Don't know much about your life

And I don't know much about your world."

When the song was over Kalona knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Zoey asked sounding breathless.

He heard Tabatha rise from the piano and cross the room.

"It looks like we have a spy." Tabatha giggled.

She grabbed Kalona's hand and pulled him into the room. When he saw Zoey his knees went weak. No woman had ever made his knees weak. The worst part was that she knew what she was doing to him. She knew how to play her innocence card, along with her responsible and fragile sides, but right now she was working her vixen all access pass. She walked towards him ever so slowly, drawing out the moment to tease him. The glint in her eyes made him shiver.

"A spy." Her sweet breath hit his face when she whispered those words. "What shall I do with a spy who is trying to ruin his own surprise?"

At that time Tabatha left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Punish him." Kalona pleaded.

As Zoey stood on her tiptoes and placed her hand on the side of his neck he felt as if his knees would give out entirely. Her lips hovered and parted mere centimeters away from his. His own lips parted as he took in her sweet scent.

"How shall I punish you?" Zoey whispered.

Just to tease him she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, causing him to groan her name.

"Zoey, please."

"Please what?" She murmured as she placed a kiss on his jaw.

She began to leave a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses along his neck. Now he could not resist holding her. His arms surrounded her and held her close to him. She focused on his aorta. He heard her growl and that's when he remembered that she was a vampyre, well she was a fledgling but a very special and mature one. He knew that she liked blood unlike most fledglings, but he was, in fact, scared of having his neck cut and sucked on.

"Zoey." He whimpered.

At the sound of his voice she immediately snapped out of her trance. She needed to put distance between them. Afraid of herself and hurting him, she threw herself backwards across the room and fell into a case of books.

"I'm sorry." She gasped as she held her hand over her heart.

Her breathing was heavy and she felt as if her world was falling apart.

He rushed towards her and took her hand in his two.

"Hush, Love. There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm just afraid of being bitten."

Zoey had to stifle her laugh.

"We don't bite, we drink from wounds. Anyway." Blush flooded her cheeks.

"Come with me, my love. It's a beautiful day."

She let him lead her outside. Sea salt filled her nostrils via the wind. Her hair flowed in the breeze, and making her look like a goddess. The sun poured down on her skin, bathing her in light.

Taking advantage of the moment, Kalona moved to stand behind her. Lovingly he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a tender kiss on her shoulder. She then placed her hands on his arms, hugging them closer to her body.

"Where were you born?" Zoey asked as she looked up at Kalona.

"Tulsa, but it was Cherokee land then."

"How old were you when you became an angel?"

"That's a nice way for asking me when I died." He chuckled at Zoey's kindness. "Very young. I was in my late twenties. The years have all blended together."

"How did you… you know?"

"Die. It's all right to say it. I was hunting and I got trampled. It was quite a shameful way to die as a hunter."

Zoey shivered thinking about Kalona being trampled. She then turned in his arms and looked up into his heart melting eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She murmured.

"I'm not. If I hadn't died, despite the mistakes that I've made, I never would have met you."

"I have a question."

"Yes." He murmured as he nuzzled his forehead against hers.

"You were supposed to be trapped in the ground because of A-ya, but you said you've been bringing vampyres to the island."

"It's a metaphor, I was trapped here until certain gaps in time opened and allowed me to bring certain vampyres back here. It was to prevent me from finding A-ya. Though she is part of you, I found you. I see you. I look into your eyes and I see you and your soul. Zoey's soul and Zoey. Zoey, my all, my love, my soul, my everything, my air, and reason for living."

"Oh, Kalona." She swooned as she lifted her lips to his. "I want… I want you to… I need you to… Oh, please..." Zoey could not find the right way to ask for his kisses. It amused Kalona.

To her surprise he put his finger to his lips.

"Sh. Sh. Sh. I know what it is that you want and need. We are not alone so let us find somewhere where we can show affections."

"Hurry for my lips ache for you."

"I did not know that you wanted me as such."

"I want you in so many ways that I am not ready for."

"Then I shall carry you so that we can show our love in ways that comfort you."

He swooped her up into his arms and carried her into the castle. Zoey had to cross her legs to control her wanting. She felt like a slut again. Somehow the deep desire for lovemaking had been encrypted in her brain as a sign of being a whore and a bad person.

When they got to the library he set her down and began to kiss her lips. Zoey didn't kiss back. Instead she put a hand on his chest and pushed herself away. She crossed the room to sit on the day bed below the large window. A sullen sigh escaped her lips as she put her arms on the top of the back of the day bed. Her head rested face down in the cradle of her arms.

"Zoey." Kalona murmured, his voice full of worry.

He hesitated as he crossed the room to her. Fear filled in as he thought that he did something wrong. Then he sat down beside her and put a hand on her back.

"My love, what troubles you? Have I offended in some way?"

"No, you have not offended. I just feel dirty. Lust can do that to you."

"But you have committed to lust but once."

"Fulfilled it's wishes once yes, but lust is like greed, it starts and blooms like a weed. Even when it is with the one person who you would love to commit the act with, you can't help but feel dirty. I did not last night, now it hits me like a hurricane."

"My dear love, you are right about lust, but what you fail to see is that you are wrong. You are not dirty, but clean. I am rotten for I have slept with many women and do not deserve your feelings of want. It's selfish of me to want you in return."

"But I want you to want me!" She protested as she threw her arms up in the air.

"I want you so badly, Zoey. I am waiting for you to lead me."

"I want to know that I wont hurt you before you give me that gift."

"You wont hurt me."

"I don't trust myself. I can't. I just can't."

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

She couldn't help but laugh at his use of Shakespeare. She grabbed the book on the table and opened it to a random page. She realized instantly that it was Wuthering Heights. She had read this in English class at her old school. She then began to read the oh too familiar lines that had once meant nothing to her but now meant everything.

"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger."

He peaked over her shoulder and reached to turn the pages a few over and felt the true words of Heathcliff. He saw himself as a monster just as Heathcliff did. He was in love with a kind girl that liked to play games. They were utterly the same.

"'I seek no revenge on you,' replied Heathcliff, less vehemently. 'That's not the plan. The tyrant grinds down his slaves and they don't turn against him; they crush those beneath them. You are welcome to torture me to death for your amusement, only allow me to amuse myself a little in the same style, and refrain from insult as much as you are able. Having levelled my palace, don't erect a hovel and complacently admire your own charity in giving me that for a home."'

Zoey He took the book from her to see the bottom lines better, in the process the paper sliced his finger.

"Shit." He cursed as the blood ran.

He then looked at Zoey, who looked like she was trying to be good. Her restraint looked painful. He could see the will to resist in her eyes, which had gone black in wild lust for his blood. She was in pain that was for sure.

"Zoey." His voice was husky with want.

He then did something that surprised Zoey. He offered her his bleeding finger.

"Take it." He whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my love."

She took his finger in her mouth and began to suck and lick at the blood. It tasted better than anything she had ever consumed before. It wasn't as coppery and salty as Heath's or anything like other blood. His was thick and rich and oh so wonderful. It had such power that it was a bit overwhelming. She had never tasted the blood of an immortal before, but now she knew that it was the most wondrous thing in the entire universe. She felt as if she were flying or floating on a cloud. She wanted him but for the first time when drinking blood directly from a wound and not being wounded and in need of blood to survive, that she could control herself. She was not crazy with lust. Though she wanted him beyond belief, she could control it.

Kalona threw his head back in pleasure. He had not imagined that having Zoey drink his blood would feel so fucking fantastic. He knew it was pleasurable for vampyres, but he never imagined that he would feel so good.

"Zoey, love, seal that cut and make a new one, you need more. I need more." He groaned.

"Are you sure, you're afraid of wounds?"

"I'll happily be wounded by you."

Zoey sealed the cut on his finger and then searched for the right place to cut him. She could cut in below the elbow on the inside of his arm as if he were having blood drawn. If they were sexually involved it would be playful to drink from the vein below his knee and it would be hot as hell to drink from his thigh, but that would require the removing or ripping of his pants. She could cut him at the wrist that seemed favorable. The jugular was to be avoided. The aorta would be nice but obvious.

"I'll drink from your wrist or neck. The mark will be more noticeable if I drink from your neck."

"Then drink from my neck, mark me as yours."

Swiftly she made a small incision in his neck and sealed her mouth over the cut. Her eyes closed when she tasted his marvelous blood. She had to straddle him to get the perfect angle. They didn't grind like she had with Heath. He stroked her back and coaxed her as she moaned at his taste. He was groaning at the feel of providing her with his immortal blood. His hands roamed through her hair and then down her sides. She was so small yet so wonderful. He could hear their heartbeats uniting as one.

"Zoey, oh, Zoey, this feels so amazing. Drink, oh drink me."

He reveled in the feeling. He was about to pull her away and kiss her passionately and pleasure her with his hands, but the door swung open.

Zoey sealed the wound and turned to see Gretchen standing in the doorway.

"Oh, my." Gretchen gasped when she saw the two together like that and Zoey's bloody lips.

As if she could read Gretchen's mind Zoey licked her lips to cause Gretchen further horror.

"You took advantage of Kalona!" Gretchen shrieked.

"No, it's not like that!" Zoey yelled in protest as she climbed off Kalona.

"She's right, Gretchen. I begged her to drink." Kalona was using his authoritative voice.

Gretchen took off with tears in her eyes.

Kalona looked pained. Zoey wondered if he regretted letting her drink. She told herself that it was her fault.

"I should go deal with this." Kalona sighed as he took Zoey's hands in his. "She needs to understand."

"Go. I understand. I'm use to screwing up. I finally think I am doing something right and I screw it up."

"No, Love. Just wait, please, we'll talk this out. You didn't screw up. That was one of the best experiences in my entire life and I've lived a _very_ long time. I want to do it again and again and again. I love it. Don't shut me out now that you've let me in."

Kalona then rested his forehead against Zoey's.

"Don't shut me out." He murmured again.

He could feel the tears welling in his eyes. Before he had always fought the tears because they made him weak, but standing here with Zoey, he knew that true weakness was hiding what you feel. He could not be a coward with her. If he were asking her to let him in, then he had to hold his own side and let her into his heart and mind as well.

"Don't cry, my love."

Kalona was shocked to hear the words escape Zoey's lips. Her voice was so tender and sweet. He had expected pain and self-hatred to be in her voice as it had been moments ago.

Gently, she pulled one of her hands away from his hold and lifted it to his cheek. With the pad of her thumb she wiped away a falling tear. Her sweetness only continued when she stood on her toes and kissed his tears away.

"Go deal with her. I'll be here waiting for you."

She sent him on his way, and with a heavy heart, due to their parting, he went after Gretchen.

On his way to Gretchen's room he ran into Pearl. She looked half worried and half excited.

"She's in her room. She's a mess but I'd be careful."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"You're welcome. Oh, and a group of us girls are going to go play beach volleyball. I'm going to go see if Zoey is interested. Some of the guys are coming to watch."

"I'm sure that she'd love to play." Kalona said with a smile and then put his hand on Gretchen's door.

After Pearl skipped away Kalona knocked on Gretchen's door.

"Gretchen." He called through the door. "Please, can we at least talk about this?"

He waited a moment for her to respond.

"Go away." Gretchen wailed.

"Aw, Gretchen, please don't be like that."

"Like what? Emotional. I have a right to feel you know."

"I know. Please Gretchen open this door so that I can see you. I need to explain what you saw."

"I will not open this door!" He heard her footsteps storm towards the door and felt the door shift with her weight against it.

"Will you listen through the door?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Touché. Look, Gretchen, I know that you feel differently than the other girls about Zoey. I don't know why you feel as you do, but I need you to know that I love her. She doesn't want me to tell her that yet. She's not ready, and if anything she's afraid of love. What you saw, it was an act of love. We were reading from Wuthering Heights and I reached to turn the page and I cut my finger. I offered her the blood and it brought me such pleasure to give it to her. I begged her to drink more. I love her so much that I can't express it in words. I want to tell her so badly that I dream about her. I want to tell her that I live to make her smile. I need her like I need air. What you saw was her letting me in. I have never felt love until her, and I don't know if you have, but I wish you could feel what I feel right now. How I felt for A-ya is nothing compared to Zoey. I look at Zoey and my world is in her eyes. Her laugh, oh I live to make her laugh. It sounds like bells and sometimes I think they're wedding bells. Her smile it breathtaking, when she smiles at me I nearly melt. She makes my knees weak."

"Kalona, I'm happy for you. I just need sometime alone. If you see Luther can you tell him I'm in my room?"

"Yes, of course. I'll go now."

"Bye."

"Bye."

**So you heard the deal. 15 reviews and we post chapter 11. 20 and we post chapter 12 the day after we post chapter 11. So please leave a review. **


	11. Battlefield

**Hey everyone! So you guys are totally awesome. So you gave us fifteen now we're giving you 11. **

**So you all like deals right? Here's a juicy one. You give us 20 reviews and we give you chapter 12. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter Eleven

_Battlefield _

After stopping by his room to strip out of his shirt and shoes Kalona headed down to the beach in search of the girls. It was a bright and beautiful day, of course it was nowhere near as beautiful as his Zoey, Nevertheless, it was a day worthy of Zoey's pleasure. His head was in the clouds as he walked down the slope into the sand. Laugher filled the air; it was her voice that caught his attention. Silver bells rang through his mind. His eyes scanned the scene before him: a volleyball net, girls in bikinis, and most importantly Zoey.

She was dressed in a skimpy black bikini top that gave a glorious display of her breasts. Kalona wanted to touch her and suck her tit-tats. Zoey would blush if she knew what he was thinking of. His gaze traveled to her bikini bottom that covered her pubic area but the back would fall under the category of "cheeky". He had the strongest urge to touch her.

"See something you like?" Zoey asked in a seductive tone while twirling the end of her ponytail around her finger.

"Oh, yes." He growled as he approached her.

Just as he was about to slip his arm behind her back and pull her in for a kiss, Pearl came up and pulled Zoey away.

"We're drafting teams, don't get your panties in a knot." Darla teased.

His gaze fell on Zoey who was looking at him.

"I'm not wearing any." Kalona chuckled as he saw her eyebrows raise and blush flood her cheeks.

Quickly she covered her face and turned her attention to the drafting.

Darla and a girl named Prudence began drafting teams. Zoey couldn't help but look over her shoulder to search out for Kalona. He was sitting in a beach chair next to a bald, young looking guy, who had marvelous silver eyes. She had to avert her gaze because Kalona was deep in conversation and it would be rude to eaves drop.

"I pick Zoey!" Darla declared, pulling Zoey out of her trance.

Quickly Zoey ran to stand by Darla who already had Pearl at her other side. The calling went on to divide the teams as such: Darla, Pearl, Zoey, Tabatha, Emmeline, and Skye against Prudence, Ariel, Christina, Gwen, Victoria, and Stella. The game began and Kalona was captivated.

As Kalona watched he couldn't help but ogle Zoey. He felt like a pervert watching her breasts bounce as she ran across the court and dove in the sand for the ball.

"So I'm taking it that things are going well with Zoey?" Sam asked with a knowing smile.

"Oh, yes." Kalona practically moaned.

He wasn't at all ashamed of the bulge in his pants due to Zoey's bikini. He wanted her to know that it was she who did this to him. He wanted to feel her on him and wanted to give her pleasure.

"Are things getting any better with Darla?" Kalona asked.

"Yes and no. She still doesn't know that like her."

"Then let her know in some special way. Don't waste time and be a gentleman." Kalona encouraged as he kept his eyes on Zoey.

She was an agile little thing. She was athletic, sexy, graceful, smart, funny, beautiful, angel, devilish, and the best damn kisser in the entire universe. He hadn't a clue what he had done to deserve her. Sam just laughed at Kalona's excitement. He knew that Kalona loved the girls like sisters and family but Zoey was another story. You don't fuck family and by the bulge in Kalona's pants and the look in his eyes he could tell that Kalona wanted to fuck her. Kalona let out a mighty cheer when Zoey slammed a ball down into the sand on the opposing teams court. Oh yeah the sexual tension was definitely on.

"Woohoo! Go Zoey!" Kalona cheered.

When she looked over her shoulder after hearing the praise she saw Kalona on his feet cheering for her. Not only were her cheeks blushed, but her entire face was as well. She had caught him ogling her earlier, now it was her turn to ogle. Kalona was shirtless, and so his perfect pecks and washboard abs were showcased. His muscles were definitely drool-worthy. His legs were clad with dark wash denim, but she couldn't help but notice the bulge in his jeans. He was turned on just from looking at her. Then there were his golden eyes that were focused intently on her. His long black hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail. She wondered at that moment how they had gone from just kissing last night to her drinking his blood. She wanted his body. No, she needed it. She wanted to feel his hardness against her; inside of her.

"Hey, Zoey! Get your head in the game!" Tabatha yelled at her.

"Sorry." Zoey mumbled and then went back to focusing on the game.

"She was checking you out." Sam gaped.

"Is that odd?" Kalona question, quite confused at why Zoey wouldn't be. He and Zoey had a thing going on.

"No, I guess. I don't know I just expected it to be one sided."

"One sided?"

"I guess I shouldn't listen to the rumors. I mean she has three boyfriends back home."

"_Had_. It's complicated really. Zoey always has her heart in the right place. Sometimes she just slips up. Heath was her first love. He's human and her consort. Erik, well that's her ex, they're not together anymore. He was too jealous and possessive. He's also a current teacher at the House of Night. Stark is her warrior and they have a deep connection. So it's complicated."

"Sounds like she has a lot of problems to work out."

"She's working on them, but she has chosen me. I love her."

"Love?"

He turned to look at Sam and smiled. He had not a clue about love.

The sound of footsteps could be heard in the sand. Kalona turned to look and there he saw Gretchen. Her red hair was tossed over one shoulder, but hid her face. She walked to the team opposing Zoey and asked if she could join. Victoria stepped off the court and plopped down in the sand. She was a pretty girl with wheat colored hair that normally fell down to the middle of her back. Today her thick wavy hair was braided. Her eyes were sparkling blue like the ocean.

"Hi, Kalona." She chimed with a smile.

Victoria was always in a good mood. She was a sweet Southern bell, which was evident due to her Southern drawl.

"Hello, Victoria. Where's Thomas? You two are normally inseparable."

"He's on his way. He said he had a surprise for me."

He smile was quite large and her eyes were filled with excitement.

"Oh, boy. Hey, Victoria, do you think that you could ask Thomas the next time you see him where he finds the roses that he gives you. I want to get some for Zoey and I know that he must have found them in some special place that I've forgotten about on the island."

"Oh, sure. I'm sure he could help you find some even prettier ones. He knows where all the best flowers are on the island."

"Thanks." He flashed her a brilliant smile.

"Hey, Kalona, look at your girl up against Gretchen."

Kalona suddenly gasped and felt weak at the thought of Zoey up against Gretchen. Though Zoey was strong and confident she was a good person and innocent at times. She wasn't a bitch, and sometimes Gretchen was just that, a bitch. Gretchen could be as sweet as honey sometimes, but she could also be moody and stubborn. She was the girl that he never understood why the portal had opened up to her.

Zoey jumped in the air and slammed a ball down across the net. Gretchen dug the ball from the frontcourt and passed it to Prudence to set.

"Outside, outside." Gretchen yelled to signal the setter to pass it to the front left position.

Gretchen leapt in the air and slammed the ball down with her vampyre strength at Zoey. The force of the blow knocked Zoey backwards and onto her butt in the sand.

"Haha! You have to be stronger than that to survive one of my blasts, new girl!" Gretchen exclaimed and she smirked and pranced around like a bitch.

Kalona ran towards Zoey and offered her his hand to help her up. Quite embarrassed, she took it. He pulled her up into his arms and then she began to rub her head where she had been hit.

"That's so not cool, Gretchen." Emmeline scolded.

"Are you all right, Love?" Kalona asked as he inspected the bump on Zoey's head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a bump on the head." Zoey actually laughed. "I've had a lot worse things happen. I guess Gretchen got a little too into the game."

Kalona was shocked at how easily Zoey dismissed Gretchen's behavior. She didn't even seem mad.

"I think the game is over." Darla huffed.

"Yeah, Gretchen ruined the game." Ariel sighed.

"Let's do something else." Gwen suggested.

"Like what?" Pearl asked as she walked over to Zoey to make sure that she was ok.

"Like last one in the water is a rotten egg." Stella giggled.

All the girls, including Zoey but not Gretchen, took off at top speed towards the water. Kalona laughed as he watched Zoey racing with the girls. When he had first brought Zoey to the island he had feared that she would plead to go home everyday. He had also been afraid that she and the girls would not get along. Now as he watched her, he felt like he had made the right choice. She got along with the girls, save Gretchen, just fine. She had made a trio with Darla and Pearl, which pleased him greatly for favored those two girls. Emmeline and Tabatha had become fast friends with Zoey as well.

Zoey ran around in the water, looking as if it were the most exciting thing in the world. She squealed when Darla splashed her and laughed as she splashed Darla back.

"Kalona come in the water!" Zoey yelled as a wave struck her but she stood through it.

"Give me a minute, Love."

Kalona walked over to Gretchen who was pouting against a palm tree.

"Can I sit with you?" Kalona asked her.

She didn't look up at him. She just stared at the sand as she drew a picture in it.

"Why would you want to sit with me when you can be with her?"

"Are you really going to play this game, Gretchen?"

"You used to like games."

"I never played your games like that. I took them lightheartedly. You know that I don't chase after girls on the island."

"You chase after the new girl."

"Her name is Zoey."

"Whatever, the new girl seems to have you wrapped around her finger. Ain't she a lucky bitch?"

Gretchen got up to leave but Kalona grabbed her by the wrist.

"Don't ever let me hear you speak that way about her again."

She tried to pull away but Kalona's grip was tight.

"Listen to me." He whispered fiercely. "I have never mistreated any of you girls. I don't make you work like I do the boys. You are behaving like a child and so you will be treated as one."

He tugged on Gretchen's arm and pulled her towards the castle.

"Let me go!" Gretchen screamed.

"You'll be free once you're locked safely away until you learn your lesson."

He sounded angry. She had never seen him so angry. He wasn't attractive this way at all. For the first time in her life, she was afraid of Kalona. He thrust open her door and shoved her in.

"Sit down." He ordered.

She sat down on her bed.

"Now tell me what it is that drives you to hurt the girl that I love."

"She doesn't love you back. You're making a mistake."

"She may not voice her feelings for me, but I know deep down that she does. She doesn't have to say it. She needs time."

"Why wait when you could have my affections?"

"Why waste my time with affections that I do not want?"

"She's a mother fucking bitch! She's got you under her spell. She's a seductress and she's just using you!"

"How dare you!" Kalona yelled as he stormed towards her. "I warned you not to speak of her like that. Now you've asked for it!"

She had expected him to hit her or hurt her in some way. He only stood there for a moment with flames in his eyes. Then he turned around so that she couldn't see his face.

"I do all that I can to give you girls a good life. Is my dedication and support not enough? I give my life to help you girls grow and be happy. Is it not enough for you, Gretchen? Is that not enough?"

His breathing was labored and his shoulders rose and fell as he panted.

"Have you nothing to say for yourself?"

She said nothing. Slowly he walked towards the door, still angry. The energy in the room was harsh. She was afraid to look at him because he was to be feared. He had yelled at her, which he had never done before. The worst part of it all was that he didn't want her. She was just one of the girls and that was all that he would ever see her as. He put his hand on the doorknob and before turning it, and then he murmured something under his breath.

"I'll have someone let you out when I'm not as upset with you. That could take a while."

He turned the knob on the door and then left. The door slammed shut and she could hear the sound of the key in the lock. He had really locked her in. She was a prisoner of war. Love really is a battlefield, who knew that Pat Benatar was right all along.

**So? What did you think? Tell us about it. Hate it? Love it? What do you want more of? You wanted to know about Gretchen well there you go. **

**So remember the deal you give us 20 reviews and we give you chapter 12. **


	12. The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants

**Hey everyone! So we're up to 117 reviews woohoo! So want to get us to 135? That's 18 reviews. Easy peasy you guys gave us more than 20 that's more than we asked for. So we really appreciate all of your sweet reviews. And for any of you who read the story: The Trouble with Erik (and Aya) if you have any ideas because Vinesonwroughtironbars is having a bit of a writers block for that story so she would really appreciate it if you sent in ideas on what you want to happen. You can review the story and tell her what you want or PM her. So here is the chapter that you have all been waiting for. Enjoy! **

Chapter Twelve

_The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants_

Every muscle in Kalona's body ached. Tension spread through his muscles as he rested his elbows on his knees and caged his face in his hands. The fact that Gretchen felt for him was overwhelming and on the was verge of disturbing. A groan escaped his lips that shook his entire body. He had absolutely no idea what to do about Gretchen. He couldn't banish her from the island nor could he allow her to continue to behave as she was.

The sound of knocking on the door pulled Kalona out of his trance.

"Who is it?" Kalona asked, trying to sound somewhat composed.

"It's me, Zoey."

A small smile crossed his face due to the fact that Zoey was here. She would lift his spirits.

"Come in. The door is unlocked."

He lifted his face from the cage of his hands and turned his attention towards the opening door. In walked Zoey, who shut the door behind her. She was dressed in short but fancy skirt with lace and embellishments and a camisole that was made of silk. She was breathtaking.

"Oh, Kalona." He could tell that she noticed the condition that he was in.

She rushed to his side and climbed onto his lap.

She took his face in her hands and kissed his eyes, nose, cheeks, and mouth. She focused heavily on his mouth. Her lips were soft like flower petals and sweet like nectar. She wanted to soothe him in anyway possible and so she poured her soul into the kiss. His lips begged her for more and she happily gave it to him. His arms encircled her and held her close to his body. Their mouths opened to each other and they shared a breath that filled them with comfort. It was almost as if he were asking her to guide him. He needed her to be his rock.

"Help me, Zoey. I'm drowning." He whispered against her lips.

"Don't worry. I'll pull you up. Just hold on."

"I won't let go of you."

"You'll never have to."

Their kiss ended and they leaned their heads against one another.

"What do I do?"

"Follow your heart."

"About her I mean?"

"Give her time. She'll come around."

"You're not mad?"

"No. It's not worth it."

"I wish I could be like you."

"You're ridiculous."

"You love it though."

"True. Now let's get you something to eat, silly boy. You skipped lunch."

"My appetite is only for you."

"I'm talking about food: carbs, fats, vitamins; the whole shebang."

Together they walked down to the kitchen to find the dinning room still full. The residents of the island were surprisingly taking their time eating. Though Kalona and Zoey's usual seats were left empty. Kalona fixed himself a hardy sandwich and then sat down at the table with Zoey. They flirted as he ate and he let Zoey lead the dance of their courtship.

"Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" Kalona swooned as Zoey ran her fingers through her still wet hair.

"Once or twice." Zoey chimed as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Then I haven't told you near enough."

"You have an eternity to tell me."

Those words froze Kalona, but not in fear. A knowing smile crossed his face for he knew that Zoey wanted an eternity with him. Even if she was taking her time to confess her love, he knew that it was worth the wait. She had already given so much to him. She had given her trust and her truth. She opened up to him and did not hide. Only a few days had passed since she got to the island and in that short time their relationship had immensely progressed.

When Kalona was about to lean across the space between them, the doors to the dining room opened. In walked a familiar man, though Kalona wasn't as happy to see him, as he normally would be. Kalona stood and then pecked Zoey on the lips. At least he could get a quick taste of her. The man seemed quite shocked for he knew Kalona very well.

"Good afternoon, Charles. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"And good afternoon to you as well. And who I might I ask is your lady friend?"

The tall dark haired man looked around Kalona at Zoey. His violet eyes were bright with curiosity.

"Her name is Zoey she's my…" Kalona wasn't sure what to call Zoey. They weren't sexually involved and so he couldn't call her his lover. They hadn't ever made it official and so he wasn't sure if calling her his girlfriend would be right. Zoey rose from her seat and walked over to Kalona. Charles couldn't help but stare at the lovely women.

"I'm his girl." She chimed with a sensual smile.

"One of his girls?" Charles asked, hoping that Zoey was single and that she and Kalona were just flirting.

"Oh, no." Zoey laughed as she looked up at the fallen angel. "I'm the one he's been waiting for."

"She is the love of my life." Kalona added as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

Kalona then lowered his face to hers and placed a loving kiss upon her lips. He ached to kiss her more deeply, but he remembered that Charles was still standing before them. Reluctantly, he pulled away and sighed.

Charles stared at Zoey for a moment and then smiled.

"I know you." He gaped when he put the pieces together.

"Do you, now?" Zoey asked as she averted her gaze.

"You're Zoey Redbird, the High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night that went missing a few days ago."

"That would be me."

Kalona knew that this conversation needed to stop. He didn't want Charles to tell people where Zoey was. He didn't want her to be stolen away from him. If she left it would be of her own will.

"So Charles, what brings you to visit?"

"Oh, yes, of course. I'm throwing a ball the night after tomorrow. I'd like you and your people to come." His gaze shifted to Zoey. "And I'd love to see you there, too, High Priestess."

She should have known that he was a vampyre, but it just now hit her when she saw his filled crescent moon and tattoos. He bowed to her in the traditional vampyre way and then took her hand and kissed it.

"Oh, Kalona, please, can we go!" Zoey pleaded when she pulled her hand away.

She looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes and pouted her lip.

"Please."

"It's off the island." Kalona sighed.

"Please, Kalona. You know I won't run from you. Please I want to go."

Kalona thought this over for a moment. He was afraid of letting her off the island before, and now that they would be going to the ball she would need a proper dress. Though he was sure that there was one in her closet for her, he knew that girls liked to buy new dresses for these sorts of events. The girls would have to take her to the mainland, which had the same sort of protection that the island did.

"All right, we'll go." Kalona laughed, which earned a succulent kiss from Zoey.

"I have to go tell Pearl and Darla!" Zoey squealed and then ran off to the girls.

"That's quite a keeper you have there." Charles laughed to himself.

"I know. She's out of this world."

"Everyone will be ecstatic to know that the Zoey Redbird is coming. She's all over the press for going missing."

Kalona sucked in a breath of worry. He couldn't let Zoey go out in public with people looking for her.

"Do not say a word to anyone that she is coming. The vampyre press will find its way to your party, they'll break through security if they know that she'll be there. People can't know that she's there until she's safely at your villa. She'll have to go in disguise when she goes to get her dress for tomorrow. The risk is too high for her to go out as herself right now."

"I understand completely. I'm sorry, Kalona, I wasn't thinking. I was just excited."

"It's all right. Just keep her attendance on the down low for now."

"Will do. So I'm expecting a large party from you."

"Don't you always?" Kalona laughed.

As he looked over his shoulder he saw Zoey and the girls squealing over shopping. A smile curled upon his lips.

…

The ocean was beautiful at sunset. Zoey stood on the balcony of Kalona's office, though she had a balcony of her own, she enjoyed the view from here. The breeze tousled her hair made her appear as a sea goddess.

"Nyx, I don't know why you're so good to me." Zoey whispered as she leaned against the rail.

Unexpectedly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Hot breath coated her neck and she shivered.

"I don't know why she wouldn't be." Kalona whispered as one of his hands moved to the bare space above her breasts where a necklace would normally hang. She missed her Dark Daughters necklace that always warmed that part of her body. Then his arms left her and a cold metallic object rested against her skin and then the sound of a clasp closing could be heard. Carefully she cradled the dangling object in her hands, and what she found took her breath away. The object was a silver crescent moon that was encrusted with sapphires. Around the moon was a pair of beautiful onyx wings. She gasped at the beautiful necklace.

"Oh Kalona, it's beautiful." She swooned as she stared down in aw at the lovely piece of jewelry.

"Not in comparison to you, but I hoped you would think it was pretty. I put long hours into making it."

"You made this?" she gaped as she turned around to face him.

"Yes. I made it after I came home from the council after I slept of course."

"Oh, Kalona. I'll wear this forever."

She drew his face down to hers and crushed her lips against his. Bliss ran through them both.

"Kalona." Gretchen's voice rang out.

"Fuck, I hate her so much right now." Kalona cursed under his breath.

"Oh, Sorry. I didn't know that you were in the middle of something." She tried to play innocent.

"I let you out for dinner… not to wander the castle. Your punishment isn't over yet."

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Gretchen. I'm not in the mood. Please, just get out of my sight right now. I haven't an idea what to do about your affections."

Gretchen didn't say another word. She simply left the room without looking back.

"Kalona, you shouldn't be so harsh. It doesn't suit you." Zoey murmured as she rested her head against his.

"I know, my love. It's just that I'm confused. I don't know what to do about her. I don't feel for her. I feel for you. It's just that I want to tell you everything that is in my heart. I just."

"I love you, Kalona." Against all odds, she had fallen for him. Before she came to the island she had fought her potent feelings, but now, despite the struggle in the past, she confessed the truth in her heart.

"I need you to know how I." He wasn't listening. He was too caught up in trying to say what he feels. She needed him to hear the words that he had neglected.

"Kalona. Did you hear me?" She asked as she put her hands on both sides of his face.

"Wait. Did you just say what I think that you said?" He gaped as he stared into her eyes.

"Yes, I love you, Kalona." Zoey whispered again.

The world's largest grin stretched across his face as he placed his hands on top of Zoey's.

"Oh, Zoey. I love you, too."

His lips met hers in a sweet kiss unlike any other. Love was the only word to describe their affections. Salty tears poured down from Zoey's eyes onto their lips. It felt so good to tell him how she felt. They had only been together a few short days and her hatred for him had turned into love.

It was then that the sun fell below the horizon and Kalona's wings surrounded her.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Kalona whispered as he kissed her lips.

"I have always loved you, Kalona. I wish I had said it sooner. I love you so much. Even when I hated you I loved you."

Their kiss continued as sparks of love flickered off their lips. As their lips parted their breathed the sweet taste of life into each other. Their tongues met and caressed as they explored. His fingers laced into her hair and made her moan as his other hand spread across her back.

The dinner bell began to ring, signaling that their alone time was over.

"Climb onto my back." Kalona laughed.

"No, your wings are in the way."

"Climb in between them." He chuckled as he plotted his next move. "Or I'll carry you over my shoulder."

On that note Kalona helped Zoey onto his back and then laughed as she squealed. He began to walk down the halls with Zoey riding him horseback.

When they made it down to the dining room everyone seemed quite shocked when they saw Kalona carrying Zoey. Sure Kalona could be silly and fun, but this was different. The look on his face was pure bliss and Darla swore that she saw freedom in his eyes. It was as if he finally wasn't holding anything back.

"Could it be?" Darla whispered in Pearl's ear as Zoey climbed off Kalona's back.

"I love you." They heard Zoey whisper as she pecked Kalona on the lips.

"As I love you." Kalona murmured as he pulled out her chair for her.

Gracefully, she sat down in her chair and let Kalona push her in. Their gaze did not break as he walked to his seat and sat down. They both wore the same secret smile on their lips and in their eyes.

"So Kalona, Zoey, where have you two been all afternoon?" Tabatha prodded. For she had also noticed the couples behavior and heard the exchange.

"Hm?" Kalona murmured as he propped his elbow up on the table and rested head in his palm.

He was staring dreamily at Zoey who daintily rested her chin on the backs of her hands with her elbows on the table. She, too, was in a dream like state and staring back at Kalona.

"What's gotten into them?" Gretchen pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Must be something in the water." Gretchen mumbled.

"I think that two certain someones have been struck by cupid's arrow." Emmeline giggled as Andrew sat down across from her.

"This is definitely a new look for Kalona." Andrew had to stifle his laugh, but then again he couldn't jest for he felt the exact same way about Emmeline.

"Zoey, you're going to have to wear a disguise tomorrow when we go shopping." Pearl said in an attempt to distract Zoey.

"Sure, sure, disguise, whatever." Zoey mumbled in response.

The pair did not break their trance until dinner arrived. Reluctantly they sat up straight and then began to eat.

"So Zoey, where did you get that darling necklace?" Pearl asked while raising an eyebrow, knowing very well where she got it.

Zoey put her hand on her favorite piece of jewelry as her cheeks flushed red.

"Kalona made it for me." She murmured as she looked over at Kalona who was smiling at her. "It's the most beautiful thing that I have ever possessed. I never want to take it off."

"Oh, Love." Kalona swooned. "I'm going to miss you so much tomorrow when you're gone. What will I do? How will I pass the hours away?"

"Oh, Sweetheart, don't be like that. I'll be back before you know it."

"I think I lost my appetite." Gretchen complained.

"Get over it." Christina challenged as she smirked darkly.

The night continued on as such. Then when it was time for bed Kalona walked Zoey to her room.

They stood outside the door and kissed sweetly. Kalona did not want to let her go for it wouldn't be until tomorrow evening that he would see her again.

"I don't want the night to end. I'll miss you too much." Kalona groaned against Zoey's lips.

"Who said that it had to end apart?" She murmured as she reached for the door and pulled him towards it.

"Zoey, I think that would be moving too fast. We had our first kiss yesterday and we finally said I love you just hours ago. I don't think we're ready to make love." He panicked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Who said anything about making love? We're going to be apart tomorrow and a night apart would make it even longer. It's just sleeping, Kalona. We would be just sharing a bed. I understand if you don't want to. It's a stupid idea."

He put a finger to her lips and smiled.

"It's not stupid. Just give me a few minutes to shower and change and then I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting."

Kalona hurried to his room and stripped out of his clothes. Excitement buzzed through his veins as he thought about spending the night with Zoey in his arms. He was sad to say that even though he had slept with many women, never had he shared a bed with one to spend the night in. Zoey would be his first even though there wouldn't be any intercourse and so the pressure was off. He hopped into the shower and cleaned himself quickly.

As he pulled on his pair of silk pajama pants he realized that he was actually nervous about spending the night with Zoey.

_Will my wings get in the way?_ _Sometimes they're an inconvenience. What if it's awkward? What if she changes her mind about having a man in her bed after what she's been through?_ These thoughts ran through his mind.

He never thought that he would be this nervous. He could only hope for the best.

Zoey sat at the vanity as she brushed out her hair. She was dressed in a silk lingerie dress that fell to her knees and matching kimono top. She wanted to look good for Kalona. Never in her life did she think that she would end up with such a wonderful guy. Just like Nellie in South Pacific, she had always thought of herself _as corny as Kansas in August_, or _as normal as blueberry pie_. She was no longer _a smart little girl with no heart_ for she had found herself _a wonderful guy_.

"Zoey." Kalona's voice rang through the door.

Not wasting a second, she jumped up out of her chair and rain to the door. The knob wouldn't turn fast enough for her. When she pulled the door open there stood a shirtless Kalona looking as handsome as ever.

"Hey, you." She whispered as she smiled up at him.

"Hey." He murmured with a smile. "You look beautiful."

She offered him her hand, which he took, and then turned to lead him inside. He locked the door behind him and follower her lead to the bed. She had already turned off all of the lights and so that chore did not need to be taken care of. Their hands slipped apart when she walked towards her side of the bed and climbed in. He was frozen in place.

"Kalona, aren't you coming to bed?" She asked as she patted the empty space beside her.

"I don't think that there is enough room with my wings." He said sadly as he looked down at the floor.

Zoey climbed out of bed and walked over to him. She held his hands to her face and whispered to him.

"There's always enough room. _Trust me_."

How could he not trust her? He then followed her lead to the bed. Simultaneously, they climbed into bed and turned on their sides to face each other. Kalona's wings collapsed behind him and he was no longer worried about them. As he looked at the wonderful girl lying beside him, he realized that he was extremely lucky to have found a girl like her. Against all odds, he had fallen truly, deeply, and madly in love with Zoey Redbird. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. She nuzzled his bare chest with her head and then sighed happily.

"I love you." She whispered in the dark as her eyes began to close.

"I love you, too." He murmured in reply as he rested his chin on top of her head.

She then fell asleep in his arms like an angel. He stared down at her and was merely amazed at her beauty. Then he too became sleepy and his eyes fell shut. He surrendered to sleep and dreams of Zoey came easily.

**So remember, 18 more reviews to get us from 117 to 135 and we give you chapter thirteen! **


	13. Lola

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! So as promised here is chapter 13. So here's a new deal. Get us to 155 and we'll post the next chapter. Enjoy! **

Chapter Thirteen

_Lola_

Warmth surrounded Zoey when she woke. It took her a moment to remember what had happened last night. Her eyes fluttered open to find Kalona sound asleep beside her. A peaceful smile was draped across his face and so she knew that he was having a very good dream. Lying next to him could only be described as magical. Every breath that he took caused his chest to rise and fall against her head. Their arms and legs were intertwined and he held her as if he were protecting her from the evils of the world. She knew that she would have to get up soon to get ready, but she wanted to linger a bit longer in this moment of perfection. As she lied there, she knew that she was undeniably in love with Kalona. She thought that she knew what love was before she confessed hers to Kalona, but it wasn't until she saw that look in his eyes when he heard her, that she truly knew what love felt like. She had made some many mistakes ever since she was marked, and those mistakes tore at her heart. Kalona made her realize that she can't spend her life punishing herself for things that she did in the past. She had to move on, and now here she was.

In an attempt not to wake him she carefully wiggled out of Kalona's hold. She was sure that he would wake due to her absence but his arms simply went limp and his head lolled to the side.

_Let sleeping angels lie._ Zoey thought to herself as she padded across the floor to the bathroom.

She took care of her mundane morning routines first and the cover up that Pearl had given her to cover up her tattoos. She knew that going out into public would be risky right now, even if it were on one a protected property. Protected property like the island was privately owned and therefore had protection against the sun because the owner had hired a specialist to create it. She had to go in a disguise because people were looking for her. By now the news of her disappearance had spread across the entire vampyre community. Someone recognizing her while out in public could be risky.

She had to cover the tattoos all over her body except for her empty crescent moon. She then pulled her hair up into a tight bun on top of her head and wrapped it in an off white colored scarf. Next she popped in the brown colored contacts that Pearl had given her to help with the disguise. If anyone recognized her because of her features the lack of tattoos and the wrong eye color might throw them off. She then applied a light shade of pink lipstick, for it was known that Zoey rarely ever wore lipstick and so if anyone that she knew saw her they wouldn't think that it was her. She took the cover up and contact package with her out into the main room and then put them in the purse that she had found at the bottom of the armoire. She then changed into an off white cotton skirt that fell to her mid thigh. She paired it with a brown woven leather belt with a large round buckle. As she stood in front of her closet she wondered what top to wear. She knew that it would be a stupid move to wear her necklace out in public. It was an original and something people would remember if they saw it. She quickly scribbled a note as to why she couldn't wear it so that Kalona wouldn't think that she wasn't wearing it because she didn't like it. She loved that necklace and was sad to leave it behind. After slipping on her Keds and sunglasses she walked over the Kalona's side of the bed. He was still sound asleep.

"Until this evening, my love, I leave my heart here with you. I love you."

She placed a tender kiss upon his temple and then left the room.

In the kitchen she found Pearl, Darla, Tabatha, and Emmeline waiting for her. The five girls all ate breakfast quickly and then hurried out to the dock to get on the yacht to the mainland.

"Who's going to drive?" Zoey asked when they got on the yacht.

Pearl couldn't help but laugh.

"We have a driver. I arranged everything last night. We need to stay inside the dark room until we get to land though. A car will be waiting for us when we get there so we don't have to carry around our bags."

"Oh."

Zoey wasn't use to this sort of luxury even though she was adjusting to the type that she had on the island.

"Don't worry, Zoey. Oh yeah we need to call you by another name while we are on the mainland." Darla paused to think.

"Lola." Tabatha giggled.

"It will have to do." Emmeline said with a smirk.

Zoey sighed; this might be a long day.

"Oh and if we talk about Kalona, because Zoey is going to the party with him and not Lola, if we talk about him we'll just say he or K."

The girls all agreed.

"So Zoey, care to fill us in on what happened between you and Kalona before dinner last night?" Pearl asked as the boat carried them through the water.

"Um. Well, he, uh."

"Spit it out." Darla pleaded as she nearly tackled Zoey.

"I told him that I love him." Her voice was quiet and breathy.

The four girls squealed in unison. They were worse than the twins.

"And what did he say?" Tabatha demanded.

"That he loves me, too." Zoey looked down at her hands, doing her best to avoid the gazes of the girls.

"And I heard he spent the night." Emmeline added.

Luckily before Zoey could respond they reached the mainland and everyone was eager to get off the boat.

Zoey gasped when she saw how beautiful the mainland was. It made her think of the Greek islands because the buildings were all white.

"Come on, Lola." Pearl teased.

The girls ran to a small boutique not too far from the harbor. The store was filled with lovely gowns that before moving to the island she never could have afforded. The girls on the island really did live the good life. They began pulling dresses off the rack not even bothering to look at the prices.

This routine carried on through the next series of stores until noon when they took a break for lunch. Everyone had found a dress for the party except for Zoey so they decided that after some lunch they might strike up some luck. They stopped a cute little café and sat outside.

When Kalona woke he groped for his missing Zoey. No body could be found next to him and when his eyes opened it was confirmed that Zoey had already left. Last night had been his best in quite some time. Sleeping next to Zoey seemed so natural. She fit to his body perfectly, almost as if they were puzzle pieces. He longed to see her again but he knew that he would have to wait until this evening. Reluctantly, he lifted his head from the pillow and stretched. His eyes immediately fell on the necklace on the vanity. He jumped out of bed and scrambled to the vanity. Underneath the necklace was a note that read:

_Dear Kalona, _

_ I am sorry that I had to leave before you woke, but the girls wanted to get an early start. You are probably wondering why I left the necklace here after I said I never wanted to take it off. The answer is simple; it's so beautiful and unique that if anyone saw it they wouldn't forget it. Then if I wanted to wear it out in with you and openly being Zoey and then I decided to go back to the mainland in the same disguise wearing the necklace people would put two and two together and realize that I was she. I hate to leave you alone today but I don't think that you coming with us would be a wise idea; after all we are trying to stay on the down low. _

_I love you so much. _

_XOXO, _

_Zoey. _

Relief overcame him after he finished the note. He laughed at himself for being worried. Now all he had to do was entertain himself until Zoey returned to him.

His heart nearly stopped when he saw her sitting at the glass-top table with the umbrella across the street. He had been searching for her for days and of all places he found her here. Though she looked quite different for her tattoos were covered, she wore brown contacts, and her hair was up in a scarf. Only someone that really knew Zoey would recognize her. He didn't recognize the other girls that she was with, though she seemed to be having quite a good time with them. They were all laughing. The only thing that confused him was that they called her Lola.

_That has to be some sort of cover name so that people don't recognize her in the slightest. _He thought to himself as he heard her laugh again.

He loved Zoey's laugh. He then noticed that the girls all had several bags with them. He wondered why Zoey was shopping with them. It actually looked like she had freedom. He had expected her to be ball and chained to Kalona.

"Don't worry, we'll find you the perfect dress for tomorrow night." The pale blonde haired girl reassured Zoey as she put her hand on Zoey's shoulder.

"I hope so. Are you sure that he's ok with us buying other things besides a dress for the ball?" Zoey asked as she looked over her shoulder to see their waiter coming with their food.

After their waiter had brought them their meals a brunette with a headband answered Zoey's question.

"Of course, he wants you to feel more at home and so he'll be ecstatic that you bought some clothes and stuff for your room. After all, you've just been making do with what Pearl and I bought for you beforehand."

The girls talked as they ate and Stark listened to every word that they said.

"Why was he so wary of Charles yesterday?" Zoey asked the blonde haired girl sitting next to her.

"Oh, Charles." The blonde haired girl chuckled. "He's a funny little fellow. As you heard he's British. He always takes an interest in the new girls in our family even if they don't catch his eye. Sometimes Charles just wants to annoy K or sometimes he truly wants the girl. K was probably just afraid that you'd like Charles better or that Charles would pursue you. I hate to say it but K gets very jealous but he's been trying really hard not to be because he knows that you hate that."

"I miss him." Zoey sighed as she used her fork to play with her salad.

"Young love is so cute." The girl with brownish-blackish hair swooned.

"Tabatha, I'm not sure it's young love because he's old even though she's young." The strawberry blonde said to the brownish-blackish haired girl who was named Tabatha.

"Andrew was laughing about how you two were acting at dinner last night." The strawberry blonde piped up.

"Oh was he now. My son should know better." The pale blonde said as she smiled knowingly. "He's not so innocent of love is he Emmeline?"

The strawberry blonde who appeared to be named Emmeline blushed. Stark was very confused. He looked at Zoey and she acted as if this were all normal. He had no other choice but to follow them the rest of the day so that he could understand this enigma.

After lunch the girls went to a fancy boutique on one of the main streets that sold a selection of designer gowns. Stark pulled up his hood and readjusted his sunglasses before nodding his head at his friend across the street.

"Sorry I took so long, Lea needed me to run a few errands for her."

The auburn haired girl ran across the street to meet stark and smiled at him.

"It's all right, Sophie. Is she mad that I bailed so early this morning?"

"Nah, she thinks that you're crazy, though." Her golden eyes laughed as she did.

"I can live with that." Stark chuckled as he held the door open for her.

Stark was currently staying with Sophie and her friend Lea, who were both adult vampyres. They knew that he was looking for Zoey and so they gave him a place to stay while he searched.

He saw Zoey searching for a dress on the rack near the door. He nodded towards her and Sophie went over to the rack. She pretended to look at dresses but really she was making time for stark.

"Oh, you're dress shopping, too. What's the occasion?" Sophie asked Zoey as she pulled a dress off the rack.

"Oh some friends are throwing a party tomorrow night and it's formal and everything." Zoey replied as she looked at Sophie.

"Oh, a party? Who's is it? It is one of the mansion owners here, they throw some of the best parties?"

"Oh, no. I don't really know where the party is. My friends are keeping it a surprise. The guy came to invite us yesterday, but it's not like I would know where the place was if they told me."

"Oh are you new to this part of the globe?"

"You could say that."

"Where are you staying? If you need anyone to show you around I'd be happy to."

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you, but I think my friends have the whole tour of the area thing down for me."

"Oh that's ok. Where did you say you were staying?"

"I didn't. I'm staying with friends."

She definitely sounded like Zoey and was talking like herself too. Stark was still clueless about what was going on. He felt Zoey through his pledge to her. He wanted to tell her that he was here to save her but he couldn't voice it no matter how hard he tried.

"Lola! Come here! I found the perfect dress." Zoey heard Pearl exclaim though she was already holding the one she fell in love with in her hands.

"I guess that's my cue." She laughed and then said her goodbyes to the stranger.

She rushed towards Pearl, happy to be out of that awkward situation. The girl really seemed to press for answers. Pearl hurried Zoey into the dressing room and helped Zoey take out the scarf and contact so she could see what the dress looked like without the disguise. They couldn't say anything because they knew that the strangers in the room were vampyres. Zoey hadn't missed the aura of the boy. It was familiar but she had to put that out of mind.

"Lola! That dress is perfect!" Pearl squealed when she really looked at the dress that Zoey picked out. "Try it on. Don't even bother with the one I got." Pearl didn't have to add that she had only called her over for the dress because she saw Zoey talking to the stranger.

Pearl helped Zoey into the dress that she had picked out and when Zoey looked into

the mirror a gasp escaped her lips.

Upon exiting the store Zoey felt a hand on her wrist.

"Hey, knock it off." She protested.

She turned to see a shockingly familiar face.

"Lola, what's wrong?" Pearl asked after hearing her protest.

"Just give me a second, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up."

She then turned to the boy and glared.

"Stark what on Earth are you doing here?" Zoey scolded as she pulled her wrist away.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Stark barked in surprise.

"I wrote you and everyone a letter explaining my condition and not come after me."

"I ran off once I found out you were gone."

"You shouldn't have."

"I'm your warrior."

Zoey sighed in response. "Stark, look. Things are complicated right now. I'm not going back to Tulsa yet. My relationship with Kalona is phenomenal and you probably think I'm crazy or something but trust me. Aphrodite is filling in for me with Damien's supervision and the council is keeping watch as well. I need time before going back. I haven't had time to just relax and not worry about the world ending or Neferet or my mistakes."

"So you haven't thought about me?" Stark asked sadly.

"Of course, I have Stark. This is hard. I thought I was getting better. I love Kalona. You and I… I'm so sorry for leading you on. I'm so sorry for hurting you. You deserve better than me." She had to get away before her emotions overwhelmed her. "I have to go."

With that she ran after her friends and walked away. Stark stood in front of the store staring after her. In his mind he yelled at his body to move or to do something, but he was frozen in place. The only sound that he could hear was his heart cracking for every word that Zoey had said, he felt was nothing but the ugly truth. He wouldn't have it though. He wasn't convinced. He wasn't giving up. Oh, no, he would win and he would fight. James Stark didn't lose. Ever.

**Remember get us to 155 and we give you chapter 14. **


	14. Thunder

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Let's get us to 180 reviews! Enjoy! **

Chapter Fourteen

_Thunder_

"Kalona, we're home." Zoey called out after passing through the front door.

She dropped her bags on the floor, which were too many to count. None of these bags included the furniture for her room, which some of the boys were carrying up to her room. She looked around at the hall and saw the large mirror with golden embroidery and below the mirror was a red oak table with a bowl full of roses. She looked down at the carpet and appreciated the beautiful Persian rug. Then she looked up at the ceiling and saw a beautiful crystal chandelier. The sound of footsteps on the spiral staircase could be heard and so Zoey took off her scarf and set her hair free from the bun. Once the boat had been out of sight from anyone on the mainland she had removed her sunglasses and contacts. Her hair spilled down from its prison of the bun and fell down her back. Hastily she worked her fingers through her hair and to straighten it out. Luckily, she made her hair presentable just as Kalona descend from the last step.

"Welcome home, girls." Kalona greeted and then focused on Zoey. "My love." He sounded breathless.

The pair closed the distance between them and Kalona presented her with a bouquet.

"These are for you." He said with a smile as she accepted the large bouquet.

It contained an assortment of moonflowers and the most beautiful red roses that Zoey had ever seen.

"Oh, Kalona, these are marvelous. Thank you." Zoey swooned.

Kalona then took Zoey in his arms and held her close to him as he had longed to do all day.

"Kalona, I hope you don't mind that we encouraged Zoey to buy clothes other than a dress for the dance and some things for her room to make her place a bit more homey." Pearl interrupted while she was able to hold their attention.

"That's wonderful. I want my lovely little angel to feel at home." Kalona murmured as he nuzzled his head against hers.

"Where did you get these flowers?" Zoey asked as she looked up into Kalona's eyes.

"While you were gone Thomas took me out to a cove near the edge of the woods on the island to find them. I wanted to get something special for you."

"Oh, Kalona, I love you." Zoey swooned.

"As I love you."

Their lips met in a wondrous kiss that they both had been aching for all day. He breathed life into her as they kissed. Everything that she had longed for while she was gone, she found in his touch and his kisses. The little voice in the back of her mind reminded her of the event that bothered her the most, which caused her to pull away from the kiss.

"Love, what's wrong?" Kalona asked when he sensed her frustration.

He stroked her cheek and tried to coax her to look at him.

"Let's go upstairs." Zoey murmured as she bent down to get her bags.

"I'll get them." Kalona bent down and got them.

Zoey led the way up to her room, not saying anything until Kalona closed the door behind him. He set the bags down on the floor by the armoire and saw that the boys had brought up her larger purchases. Zoey set the flowers down on the vanity and then crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed. A sullen sigh escaped her lips and she folded her hands in her lap.

Quickly he sat down beside her and waited for her to say something.

"I saw Stark." Her words were barely audible. She spoke so softly that if he hadn't been listening he wouldn't have heard her.

"What happened when you saw him?" Kalona asked as he rested his hand lightly on Zoey's back.

Zoey had expected him to sound angry or jealous, but instead he sounded concerned.

"We talked. He's staying on the mainland with friends. He just took me by surprise. I told him that I couldn't be with him and it hurt."

She then leaned into Kalona's embrace and groaned.

"Make the pain go away, Kalona. Please make it go away."

Her pleading pained him. All he could think to do was hold her close to him and wait out the storm as she cried.

"Shh, Love. It's ok. Everything is going to be ok. I'm here with you. You're safe. I love you. I love you. I love you. I'm right here. I know it's hard seeing someone that you feel for and you don't know where you stand. It's even harder when you've found something good that you think is stable and then the past comes along and tries to change everything. It's unfortunately part of reality and something you have to deal with in life. No matter who you choose or what you decide, I'll be here for you."

Zoey's crying stopped and she was left to small sniffles and hiccups.

"Thanks." She hiccupped as she looked up at him. "Promise me something."

"Anything." He whispered.

"You won't go after Stark."

"I promise."

"Good. Sorry for going all emotional on you."

"Never apologize for showing your emotions. It let's me know that you trust me enough to show me how you truly feel."

With that she reached for his face and pulled it down to hers. Her pressed a gentle kiss on his lips as his arms pulled her tightly to his side.

"Your dress has to be in one of those million bags. Will you put it on and show me?" He chuckled against her lips.

"Oh, no you don't. You have to wait until tomorrow night. Pearl, Darla, Tabatha, and Emmeline are the only ones who saw me in the dress and that is how it's going to stay until tomorrow night."

"You're a wicked woman." He growled as he lowered her onto the bed.

"You love it." She said with a smirk.

"Yes, I do. You're a woman who makes me work for my rewards."

"You've got that right. It's going to take forever to put all my new clothes away."

"You bought another armoire didn't you?"

"Yeah… about that…"

"It's fine, Love, I don't mind."

"I feel bad about spending the money."

"Don't. What's mine is yours." He then placed a kiss on her neck.

"I'll be busy redecorating, tomorrow."

"And I'll be helping. I'm not spending the entire day away from you again."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty OCD when it comes to organizing my room."

"Yes. Now just relax." He whispered as he shifted his weight so that he hovered over her.

He pressed his lips against hers and used his tongue to ask for entrance. Their tongues intertwined and they both sighed.

He used one of his hands to take both of hers and pin them above her head while he slid his hand under her shirt. Slowly he made his way up her chest until her was confronted by her bra. Zoey sensed his frustration and solved the issue by pulling her shirt over her head and then unhooking her bra. She looked into his eyes and saw pure desire.

"You're beautiful." He murmured as he stared at her round perky breasts.

His mouth descended upon her left nipple. She moaned at the sensation for his mouth felt wonderful on her breast. With his hand he massaged her neglected breast. She let out a pleasure filled moan as she felt the warmth spreading from her nether region.

"Kalona." She moaned as he alternated between her left and right nipple. "Please." She groaned as she rubbed her legs together.

He sensed her need down low and so her slid his hand down her body and under her skirt. Her panties were absolutely soaked. He teased her by pulling at the cloth and then slowly pulled them down. There before him lied her womanhood that dripped with her juices. Slowly he teased her opening with his fingers as he listened to her moan and beg, which caused his erection to grow painfully hard. Her wetness aroused him and now he needed to fulfill his longing pleasure through her own. Slowly he slid two fingers into and began to plunge in and out. Zoey's breath stopped when she felt his fingers within her.

"Kalona." She gasped when he began to pick up his pace.

Her stomach clenched when he added a third finger and they both began to pant. He then began to lick up her juices that poured from her sopping pussy. She tasted sweet and he wanted more of her. Her juices were more potent than the richest wine. Zoey moaned and began to buck against his hand as he forced his fingers in faster and harder. He could feel her walls clenching and knew that she wouldn't last long. With his thumb he rubbed her clit, which sent her spiraling over the edge as she yelled his name. Her juices spilled out onto his hand, coating his fingers with her womanly arousal. He drank from her as she came and wanted more from her. Then he stared into her eyes and licked his fingers. Zoey's eyes went wide.

She laid there panting for a few moments with her vision blurred, for she had seen stars. Once she came back down to earth she rose from her relaxed position and pushed Kalona down on his back. She had never given a blowjob before, but he had given her pleasure and she wanted to return the favor.

"You don't have to." Kalona gasped as Zoey began to unbuckle his pants and undid his zipper. His manhood sprung free. Kalona focused on Zoey's expressions. Her eyes were glued to his cock. He couldn't help but chuckle because her eyes told him that she was amazed at his size. Slowly she reached for his enormous package and grasped it a bit tightly. She felt how hard he was for her. Curiously, she moved her hand up and down his shaft. Once she had a feel for the movement she began to quicken her pace. Kalona groaned and then bucked into her fist. This let Zoey know that she was doing something right and so she began to move her fist up and down his shaft with great speed. He continued to moan her name as she gave him a hand job. A drop of pre-cum dribbled out of the head of his erection. It captivated Zoey and so she lowered her head and licked up the cum. He tasted rich and utterly seductive. He groaned at the feeling of her tongue on him. Before he could comprehend Zoey was swirling her tongue around his head, making it hard for him not to thrust his cock into her mouth. She then began to take more of him into her mouth, which caused him to reach down and fist his fingers in her hair.

"Zoey, ugh." He groaned as she worked him with her hand and mouth.

With her free hand she fondled his balls, which made it even harder for him to control himself. He couldn't believe that she had never done this before. She had the mouth of a goddess. He was seeing stars as she sucked on him. She then slid her teeth along his shaft, and if he wasn't fully aroused before, he was now. He wouldn't last must longer as she sped up her pace with both her hand and mouth. She took him into her mouth so far that he hit the back of her throat. She did her best not to gag. The tightness of her around him was all it took to send him spiraling over the edge into oblivion. She didn't pull away either. She swallowed every last drop.

Zoey put her bra and shirt back on and luckily Kalona was quick to make himself decent. They laid down on the bed not saying anything to each other. Zoey's face was flushed red.

"Wow." Kalona sighed happily as he laid back on the bed.

"Wow is right." Zoey chuckled as she laid down next to him.

Kalona pushed a fallen strand of hair from Zoey's face and then smiled.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" He asked.

"Once or twice."

"Then I need to tell you more often."

"Tell me." Zoey whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her.

"You, Zoey Redbird, have single handedly conquered me and captured my heart. My heart holds more love for you than it should be capable of containing. I can't keep my eyes off you and when you walk into a room it's like my world stops. You walk with an angelic glow. Then you smile and my heart stops."

Zoey smiled at him ever so sweetly and then placed a tender kiss upon his lips.

"And you know how I feel about you, my love?" Zoey asked as Kalona's hand rubbed up and down her back.

"Tell me." He pleaded as he nuzzled his nose against hers.

Who would have thought that Kalona would give Eskimo kisses.

"Well, silly boy. I think for the first time, when someone has told me that they love me, meaning you that I know that you'll keep that promise. Though our relationship is moving at such a fast pace, it's ok because we spent so long in dreams arguing and putting our noses against the grindstone. You've brought me out of the darkness of my own mind and here with you, I'm happy. You make me smile and laugh. It's as if all the troubles of the world melt away with you and I can handle myself. With you, Kalona, I know that I never have to be alone, because you're right here."

Kalona cupped her cheek in his hand and cuddled her closer.

"That's right, Love." He whispered. "You never have to be alone. I'm right here."

"And I know that you'll never judge me, even when I mess up big time."

"I'll never judge."

"I know that you'll stand beside me even when I run at top speed in the wrong direction."

"I'll run with you and pull you back on the right path."

"I'm safe here in your arms. It's such a relief to feel safe without worrying about who's going to come after you. You make me feel safe, Kalona, and that's one of the best things you can ever do for me. You have no idea how much I appreciate how hard you try and all that you do to help me fit in here. You listen to my problems and let me cry on your shoulder. You never push or rush me. You don't expect me to solve the world's ills. You look out for me even when I don't ask for it."

"Whoever said that you had to ask to be taken care of?"

"In my life that's how it works."

"It shouldn't. I like looking after and taking care of you."

"I appreciate it." She murmured as she snuggled closer to him.

Kalona then used his wings to surround them both and isolate them from the world. He had sensed her need for privacy and thus gave it to her with his wings.

"Kalona." She murmured as she nestled her face into the crook of his neck.

"Yes, my love."

"Thank you, for everything."

"Thank you for letting me give to you."

They both sighed as they enjoyed the wondrous and tranquil moment.

The moment lasted until a knocking at the door. The pair rose from their peaceful and Kalona pulled back his wings. In walked Pearl and Darla with knowing smiles on their faces.

"Dinner is almost ready." Pearl chimed while crossing the room to the vanity.

She had a vase in her hands, which she set down on the table and began to arrange the flowers in the vase.

"Thank you." Zoey murmured as Kalona got off the bed.

"Did we interrupt?" Darla asked as she lingered in the threshold.

"Yes, but it's all right." Zoey sighed as she too got up off the bed.

Kalona circled his arms around her waist and then placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Andrew says that there's a storm coming. If you look outside the sky is graying, but that always seems to happen the night before one of Charles's parties." Pearl chimed as she fixed the bouquet.

Zoey's eyes flashed with fear for a moment, but it was too brief for anyone to catch.

"Lovely." She muttered and then let herself be led to dinner.

As Zoey laid awake in bed she listened to the rain pouring down onto the earth. She looked around her room and saw all the things that she needed to put up tomorrow. Thunder sounded, causing her to shriek and throw the covers over her head. As childish as it sounded, she was afraid of thunder. She had been ever since she was a kid and never got over it. She began to shake like a leaf when she heard the next blast of thunder. She had no idea what to do. When she was a kid her mom would run in and calm her down. Her grandma would comfort her as well. Stevie Rae would calm her at the House of the Night when she was still a blue vampyre. The next blast of thunder crackled and scared the living Hell out of Zoey. She was definitely not spending the night alone.

She jumped out of bed and sprinted out the door. Her feet pounded against the stone and carried her as quickly as they could. Another blast of thunder bellowed throughout the land and echoed in the stone castle. Finally she came upon Kalona's door, which was locked. She knocked on the wooden barrier, hoping that he could hear hdf over the thunder and rain.

"Kalona." She pleaded as she knocked on the door.

The next round of thunder crackled, which made her jump.

The door opened a minute later and revealed a sleepy Kalona. He rubbed his eyes and then ran his fingers through his bed-head hair. He looked at her as if he didn't understand why she was standing before him.

"I'm sorry for waking you." She murmured as the thunder sounded again.

She shrieked and threw herself into his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked, now not sleepy anymore and on alert.

"I don't like thunder. Please, Kalona, can I sleep in your bed with you tonight?" She was practically pleading.

"Of course, my love. Come in."

He didn't give her the opportunity to run in. He picked her up bridal style and then shut the door. He was ecstatic that she had come to him tonight. As he carried her to bed he realized how small she felt. Zoey was a thin girl with a small frame, not to say that she was delicate or fragile looking because she was tough and independent. He wouldn't compare her to a porcelain doll, no, she was dainty but she wasn't Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty who needed to be looked after to make sure they didn't trip and break their necks. Zoey could look after herself and fight her own battles.

He laid her down amongst the sheets and Zoey protested when he let go of her. Quickly he made his way to the other side of the bed and climbed in as Zoey buried herself under the covers. Kalona climbed under the covers and then wrapped his arms and wings around Zoey. Automatically she relaxed into him and let out a sigh due to his warmth. She nuzzled her head against his chest and this time did not jump at the sound of crackling thunder.

"I love you, Kalona, forever." Zoey whispered as she snuggled closer.

A breath of awe escaped his lips as the words rang in his ears. Tenderly he smiled down at her and then secured her to him.

"As I love you, Zoey, always." He murmured in the portal of her ear.

Zoey's eyes then fluttered shut and a potent sigh of sleep escaped her angelic lips. Kalona stared down at her and watched her face change. A round of thunder had begun to crackle but Zoey did not wake or budge. Simply she dreamed. In that moment of tenderness he sighed and placed a kiss to her temple.

"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything. You are my sun and moon and my earth and sky. Thank you for loving me."

He knew that she was asleep and most likely did not hear her, but he relaxed in finally saying it to her. He adjusted his hold so that she was sealed to him and then his eyes fell shut.


	15. Reflection

**Hey everyone. Thanks for your patience. Sorry it took us so long to get this chapter up. If you're going to be mad at someone be mad at me, Lauren (vinesonwroughtironbars), because I'm the one in charge of publishing. I've been distracted by the SAT and boy problems. I have a few words for you, older men are idiots. Never trust a man who's dick is bigger than his brain. Even if that brain has a 4.0 GPA and is a jazz pianist prodigy. **

**Would it be too much to get us to 215 reviews? We love you all. Enjoy! **

Chapter Fifteen

_Reflection_

Black was all Zoey saw when she woke in the morning. At first she didn't understand why black feathers surrounded her until she felt the heat under her palms. Her pale hands rested on top of Kalona's bronzed skin that radiated with heat. He was still asleep but still she enjoyed his company. He had taken her in last night when the thunder came and scared her. He let her into his bed and stayed faithfully beside her. She would have to wait patiently for him to wake.

A few minutes later Kalona's eyes fluttered open to reveal his breathtaking golden eyes.

"Good morning, Handsome." She murmured as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips when he saw her.

"Good morning, Beautiful." He replied as he lowered his face to hers.

Their lips met in a sweet good morning kiss. Kalona loved waking up to her this way. If he could wake up anyway that he wanted, he would choose to wake up like this. When his morning erection came to visit Zoey couldn't help but giggle.

"Is something funny?" He asked playfully as Zoey slid her hand down his chest.

"No. Nothing at all, my love." She snickered as she pressed her lips against his.

He let her giggling pass and kissed her back. For all he cared they could spend the day in bed doing nothing but talking and kissing. This morning Zoey seemed to have quite the energy and enthusiasm. She pushed him onto his back, which made his wings pull back. She then climbed on top of him without breaking the kiss and let her hands roam free across his body.

"Can we get up like this every morning?" Kalona pleaded as Zoey left a trail of kisses from his jaw line to his neck.

"Oh, yes, my dearest love. Your body tells me that you like it." She teased as she moved her lower body against his.

"Don't start what you can't finish." Kalona groaned as he grasped her hips.

Unfortunately a knock came to the door and two far too cheery for this hour of the morning voices could be heard.

"Kalona, get up. We are going to go wake Zoey up so we can get her room finished before the ball."

Zoey dove under the covers and hid with Kalona's help. He then got up and went to the door.

"Good morning, ladies." He laughed nervously as he stretched one hand up behind his head.

"You're in a strange mood this morning." Darla commented as took in Kalona's goofy smile.

"I'm in an extremely good mood. It's a big day, you know, taking Zoey to a ball and everything." His mischievous smile was stretched across his face and he could be seen through quite easily.

Pearl looked around Kalona and saw a lump in his bed.

"That's quite a large lump in your bed, Kalona. Let me fix that for you." She chuckled with a smirk on her face.

As she tried to pass through the threshold he stropped her, which gave Darla the opening to run through. Darla sprinted to bed and tackled the lump, which caused Zoey to squeal.

"Got ya!" Darla exclaimed as Zoey rolled out of bed and bumped her head on the stone floor.

"Ouch!" She squeaked, which sent Kalona running to her.

Zoey was sitting on the floor and was rubbing the spot on her head where she hit it.

"Here, let me help." He crooned as he squatted in front of her.

Affectionately he rubbed the spot on her head and then kissed it.

"Better?" He asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Much. Thank you."

"Anytime." He whispered in a husky voice.

"So, Zoey spent the night in your bed." Darla giggled.

"That's enough, you two. Zoey why don't you go back with the girls and get dressed for breakfast. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Kalona was reluctant to part from her, but he knew that if she stayed any longer that he wouldn't be able to control his need for her.

After breakfast Zoey began to redecorate her room with the help of Pearl and Darla. Kalona was going to help but he was making some last minute arrangements for their arrival tonight. Zoey knew that Kalona was doing his best to prevent any paparazzi from crashing the party or trying to follow them in or out. Charles had already promised to keep Zoey's attendance a secret until the guests had arrived. The guests could find out for themselves.

"Do you think he'll like the dress?" Zoey asked as she finished hanging her clothes up in both of her dressers.

"Oh, Zoey. You'll bring him to his knees." Darla squealed as she put a pair of shoes in the colorful cubbyhole.

"Oh, Yes, Zoey. He's going to beg for more." Pearl chimed in as she finished changing the blankets on the bed.

Zoey then walked over to an unopened blue box and used her nails and slit open the sealed cardboard. Out of the box came a night fairy light fixture to replace the current classic one that hung from the ceiling. Darla helped Zoey set up the ladder and then waited beside it as Zoey ascended it to remove the fixture.

Zoey was struggling with the light fixture and when the door to her bedroom opened. It took her by surprise and she slipped on the ladder. Luckily, Kalona saw and heard her the moment that she slipped and so he dove towards her. His wings worked to his advantage and he caught her in the air. Slowly he descended to the ground with Zoey still cradled safely in his arms.

"Are you all right, my love? You need to be careful."

His voice was tender and comforting. His eyes stayed solely locked with Zoey's.

"I'm fine, now." She whispered as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'll do the lights, love. I' don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I think I have a bruise." Zoey giggled as she laced her fingers into his hair.

"Where, my love?" He asked as he worriedly searched her eyes.

"On my lips." She murmured as she pulled his face down to hers.

"That I can fix."

…

"Ow! Careful back there!" Zoey scolded as Emmeline, Tabatha, Pearl, and Darla were all arguing over what to do with her hair.

Zoey sat patiently at the vanity in her panties and bathrobe. She had taken a nice long shower and was now waiting for her four best gal pals to decide what to do with her hair for the ball. Pearl had sent Kalona away for most of the afternoon after the room was done and looked perfect for Zoey, so that the girls could help Zoey get ready.

Zoey had never understood why Aphrodite obsessed over painting her nails all the time until this afternoon. The five girls had given each other pedicures and manicures for the ball tonight. Zoey actually enjoyed herself. The other girls had already done their hair and they were all going to combine their fashionable talents to make Zoey into a knock out. As the girls argued and pulled at Zoey's wet hair to show who was right, Zoey reached for one of the roses that was in the bouquet from Kalona. Daintily she twirled the stem between her slim fingers and stared lovingly into at the beautiful blossom.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell just as sweet."

She murmured this as she lifted the potent flower to her nose and took in the sweet aroma.

"A rose?" Darla replied as she caught onto Zoey's not so random blurb.

"A rose!" Pearl exclaimed.

"I don't understand." Tabatha piped up.

"I get it." Emmeline beamed a smile.

"We'll do something elegant like a rose, something that doesn't take away from her dress or necklace. Luckily the necklace is just the right size so it won't look odd or take away from the dress or her over all appearance.

"Just make it knock out so that Kalona thinks that I'm acceptable to take out." Zoey reminded the girls as she played with the rose.

The girls spent a while working on Zoey's hair. She had such long locks that it took them a while to figure out just what to do with all of it.

"You guys, it's too long. Just go ahead and cut some of it and make it manageable. I feel like it's grown so much in these few days." Zoey groaned.

"Zoey, are you sure? You have such lovely hair." Darla asked.

"Yes, just make it not as thick, make it normal length for long hair. It's just too much." Zoey complied as she handed the hair cutting scissors to Emmeline.

With that the girls got to work. Soon the girls were sweeping the clippings from Zoey's hair off the floor and then jumped to work on managing her lovely hair.

By the time that the girls were finished Zoey had finished the book that she had started reading earlier today. She was a fast reader after all. One look in the mirror was all that it took to make Zoey gasp at her shocking beauty. Her hair was full of soft, royal waves that fell to the middle of her back. It shaped her face perfectly and had enough detail but wouldn't take away from her entire appearance.

"Oh, girls." Zoey swooned. "I love it."

"Hey can you guys handle it from here? I'm going to go help Kalona get ready." Pearl walked towards the door as she spoke.

It was like Pearl to be the mother of the group. Darla would soon head to her own room to finish dressing so that Sam could escort her.

"Yeah. We can cover it from here." Tabatha replied as she reached for Zoey's necklace on the vanity.

Tabatha carefully placed the pendant on Zoey's neck and maneuvered the clasp over Zoey's hair and secured it. With much skill she lifted Zoey's hair without damaging the perfect waves and let the metal chain make contact with Zoey's skin.

"Home again." She heard Zoey whisper.

Emmeline went to one of the armoires and got Zoey's dress out that was concealed in a hanging bag. Darla went to get the matching heels as Zoey got out of the chair. Zoey pulled off her robe and then crossed her arms over her chest because she wasn't wearing a bra. She was thankful for the sexy, lacey boy short panties that she had bought yesterday because they covered just enough, even though they were cheeky, but they wouldn't cause her to need a slip under the dress. She moved to stand in front of the full-length mirror and examined herself in the looking glass. First she turned to the side and saw herself, truly saw herself for the very first time. She turned to face the mirror for a frontal view and saw that she truly had a small but dainty figure. She felt like her curves were in the right places and at that moment she dropped her arms, forgetting that the others were in the room. Luckily the girls had all been through this phase and so they ignored her exposed breasts. They had all gone through the realization once awakening on the island that there was something more to themselves than they had always thought. There had always been something stopping them or keeping them busy from reflecting into the mirror and seeing themselves as everyone else saw them. Pearl was the only one, as everyone says, that knew herself before she came on the island. Zoey marveled not in vain at her beauty, but as she looked at her outer shell she saw the girl that Nyx had chosen. She saw the girl that everyone believed in. She saw herself that she had failed to see for so long. The girl in the mirror was smiling, almost as if she were saying, "Hello me. Hello world."

"This is who Kalona sees when he looks at me." She murmured to herself as she turned around in a circle while examining herself in the mirror.

"This is who we all see, Zoey. Minus he naked part, but this is who we have always seen." Darla confirmed as she smiled warmly. "This is you, Zoey. You are a High Priestess, a friend, a sister, a daughter, a leader, and one of us; part of our family. But most of all, you are yourself; you are a strong independent woman."

Zoey had to keep herself from crying with Joy. She was handed her dress that was already unhooked for her.

Carefully, Zoey stepped into the gown and then slid it up her body. Darla came around the back to properly place the thin straps. Darla then hooked the clasp of the dress and smiled. Zoey slipped into the designer heels that had been placed in front of her and as she looked in the mirror she let out the very same gasp that she had the first time she wore the dress. Only this time there was so much more emotion in it. She felt like a true woman of beauty and power.

"You girls go finish getting ready. I'm going to head downstairs to wait for Kalona."

"All right, Zoey. Good luck."

"Thanks, you, too. And thanks for the help."

Kalona hated it when he had to wear a tux. What he hated even more was when his wings were fussy. Magically his clothes could pass through base of his wings where they were attached to his back. He had to make sure that they were extra relaxed during parties such as these, which wasn't ever a problem. He was anxious to see Zoey and so he figured that was the reason why his wings were being fussy. He had already given Sam a pep talk about tonight. Now he stood in the mirror buttoning up his shirt a knock, followed by a familiar voice came to the door.

"Kalona, it's Pearl to the rescue."

He rushed to the door and in sauntered his closest friend who was like a sister.

"Thank Heavens you're here. I'm nervous." He let out a breath he hadn't realized that he had been holding.

"Don't be." She chuckled as she stilled his hands from working on the buttons and replaced them with her own.

She made quick work of button his shirt and then looked around for his bow tie.

"I really hate wearing all this. Bow ties make me look idiotic and tuxedoes are ridiculous. Do I really have to wear this?"

Pearl had to contain her laughter. There were just some things that Kalona was just a baby about.

"Hush. You are going to be wearing a tuxedo on your wedding day. You have worn them before. And you are going to wear one now." She reprimanded as she tied the bow tie.

"My wedding day?" He asked curiously while raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. I thought you intended to…" She dropped her statement as she finished tying the bow, then she searched for his jacket.

"Of course." Kalona said with a smile. "In time though."

"I know, Dear. So let's just focus on tonight. You have a beautiful girl waiting to dance the night away with you, and her name is Zoey Redbird. Just focus on that."

She helped him into the jacket and then instructed him to pull his hair back into a ponytail. Eventually he listened, earning the knowing smirk from Pearl.

"So who do you intend to dance the night away with?" He asked as she inspected him one last time.

"No one in particular. No one has asked me to accompany them."

He then reached for her hands and took them both in his two. He patted her top hand in a fatherly way and smiled at her.

"You have been such a good friend to me over the years. And you have been a wonderful friend to Zoey. I can't even begin to thank you. Tonight I don't want you to worry about anyone else. I want you to have fun. Ok?"

"Ok." She chuckled and then left the room.

With one last glance in the mirror Kalona left his room and made his way to the acceptance hall. There were only a few others waiting.

He waited, staring at the grand staircase hoping that Zoey would soon appear. It didn't take long for his wish to come true. Her hand rested gently on the wooden railing. Her arms and shoulders bear besides the straps to hold up the dress. The dress fit her body perfectly and showed just the right amount of cleavage. It had an empire waist with a high slit up the front that made her legs look even more mouth watering than they already were. The dress was black silk and lace. Kalona felt his knees buckle and he feared he would fall due to her beauty. She looked like a goddess. Centered above her breastbone was the necklace he had made for her. He felt a sense of pride due to the way it was showcased by her beauty. Her hair looked quite different than it normally did. Kalona swore that it was shorter. Nevertheless, the way it was styled into perfect imperial waves that fell to the middle of her back was absolutely heart melting. Her make up was minimal, kept only to give a more polished appearance. The most breathtaking accessories that she wore were the glint of joy in her eyes and the dainty smile upon her lips.

Kalona then moved to greet her at the bottom of the steps. A large grin on his face that made Zoey's heart melt. He looked so debonair and dashing in a tuxedo. Zoey loved the way that his hair was pulled back and he seemed to make him look even more handsome.

"Zoey." Kalona gasped as her foot touched the last stair.

"Kalona." Zoey replied in a daring whisper.

Politely he extended his to her and she daintily placed her hand in his.

"You look absolutely gorgeous. No, that isn't enough, you look grand, superb, splendid. Oh there just isn't a word to describe your heart melting and jaw dropping beauty at this very moment. Exquisite, captivating, bewitching, enchanting, alluring, ravishing. The perfect word, my dear." He pulled her a bit closer and then spun her around.

He then gasped at the way her backless gown showcased her markings from Nyx. She was absolutely… He knew the word.

"Irresistible." He whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to roll down her spine.

"Thank you. And you look very handsome tonight." Zoey whispered as she leaned closer to him.

"Kiss me, Kalona." She murmured as she rested her hand on his cheek.

Kalona then slipped his arms around her back and waist and then his lips descended upon hers. She tasted as sweet and potent as ever. Her soft lips felt like Heaven against his hard ones.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips as she stroked his arm while they kissed.

"I love you, too." She whispered back as he drew her closer to him.

"They're making out already." Tabatha giggled as she descended the staircase with Thomas walking beside her. "We haven't even taken her picture yet."

"Pictures?" Zoey asked while still kissing Kalona, half caring about photographs.

"Don't. Ask. Me. I. Don't. Know. Anything." Kalona murmured in between kisses.

"Come on you two, just a few."

"All right, but can we get this over with so that I can go back to kissing this lovely woman." Kalona teased as he pulled his lips from Zoey's.

Zoey groaned in protest. She wanted Kalona's lips upon hers once again. She would just have to be patient.


	16. Some Enchanted Evening

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry it took so long. **

**So I have some good news and some bad news. **

**The good news: This is the longest chapter yet and it is the Ball. **

**The bad news: Starting June 14 we will be taking a two week break from posting until the 28. Vinesonwroughtironbars is the one who posts for this account and she will be gone for two weeks on vacation. And so we will post the newest chapter when she gets back. So we thought we would go off on break on a high note with this chapter then we'll be back to positing like usual when she gets back. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter Sixteen

_Some Enchanted Evening_

Charles's ballroom was already beginning to fill will guests when Kalona and his friends arrived at the property. They walked to a large set of ornate double doors that were embellished with gold work. The doors were opened for them and Zoey could then see the light that poured out from the ballroom. Kalona's fingers were laced lovingly with hers and they walked in front of the rest of their group.

Zoey saw a crowd of people turning to look at who was entering. That was the moment that she knew that she could no longer be just Zoey Redbird. She needed to be Zoey Redbird, High Priestess. She had a reputation to maintain and she knew that people would ask questions.

"Breath, Love." Kalona whispered in her ear when he took notice of her attempt to prepare with the large crowd of people.

Charles was the first to approach them and Kalona had to hold back for Zoey's sake due to the way that Charles was eying Zoey.

"Oh, Priestess! Kalona! I'm so glad that you and your friends could make it." Charles exclaimed before he bowed to Zoey in the traditional way.

"Good evening, Charles. We wouldn't miss this for the world." Zoey chimed with a sly smile.

Kalona was quite impressed with the show that she was putting on. She handled the matter exactly as she needed to in order to maintain her image. The rest of their friends entered the room and went to mingle, leaving Kalona and Zoey to converse with Charles.

"So, Priestess, how do you like the ballroom?" Charles asked with far too much hopefulness in his eyes.

Zoey casually squeezed Kalona's hand and moved their joint hands forward a bit to show their togetherness to Charles without being showy.

"Splendid." Zoey replied as she scanned the room around her.

Though Zoey held back the thought at the tip of her tongue that Kalona outshined the wonderfully ornate room.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you like it. May I say that you look enchanting this evening, even more so than the most lovely women that I have ever seen." Charles was good at playing his cards but he had never played with Zoey before.

She was like a new toy, shiny and interesting. He wanted so badly to play with her.

"Why thank you. I must say you look very put together tonight as well." She replied and then stole a quick glance at Kalona.

Charles caught the private moment between the pair before him. Zoey stared for a stolen moment up into Kalona's eyes who returned her gaze with a passionate one of his own. Charles then noticed Zoey's hand linked with Kalona's. Still Charles found it strange that Kalona had affections for Zoey, for Kalona never felt affection for anyone, especially not for a woman that was living on his island. Lovingly Kalona lifted their joint hands and placed a tender kiss on the back of Zoey's hand. A knowing smile crossed Zoey's lips.

"Excuse us, Charles." Kalona said with a smile. "I think I owe this wonderful woman a dance."

Charles saw the giddy smile work its way onto Zoey's lips and a special spark blaze in her eyes. He knew that thousands of women gawked over Kalona and all had a similar look in their eyes when they saw Kalona. But there was something about the way that Zoey looked at Kalona that showed that she wasn't just another girl chasing after a dream. She already had the dream wrapped around her finger.

"Kalona. I'm not very good at dancing. I mean I can do stuff for theatre but ballroom isn't really my forte."

Kalona only laughed to himself at her statement. When the music started he positioned her arms as they should be and then grasped her hand as he rested his hand on the exposed skin of her back.

"No worries, Love. Follow my lead."

Electricity buzzed through her due to Kalona's intimate touch on her back. It was as if every cell of her body was burning with the fire of passion. Kalona took the first step of the slow waltz and Zoey followed. As long as he led then all would be well. She looked down at their feet so that she could follow his steps but he instructed her then to look at him. When she met his gaze she fell into a trance. Suddenly the fear of embarrassing herself was gone and Kalona was leading her to the center of the dance floor. Every step that they took was done simultaneously and every breath that they took was synchronized. Their gaze never broke as they danced.

Kalona was absolutely amazed by the wondrous feeling that arose when dancing with Zoey. She fit so perfectly to him and they danced as if they were made to dance together for eternity.

"Where did you learn to dance so well?" Zoey asked when the song ended and they were left in the middle of the dance floor.

"One can learn so many things when they have an eternity to spend."

They dropped their hold on each other and then stepped closer together.

"What else did you learn while you were waiting for me?"

"Many things, my dear. Many, many things."

He then held her again when the music started and the electricity seemed even stronger. They took off on a fast moving dancing. If it weren't for Kalona she would be lost on the dance floor.

Stark arrived not long after Zoey had began her third dance with Kalona. On his arm was Sophie, who was primped like a princess ready to dance the night away.

"It's a good thing that Charles is a good friend of my mother." Sophie chuckled as she scanned the room for their target.

"This is about the only thing that Charles is good for." Stark huffed before he spotted Zoey.

Her laugher could be heard from across the room as Kalona guided her in the quickstep.

"Ah! Kalona. This is fast." Stark heard her squeal.

"Of course, it's fast. It's the quick step." Kalona laughed hardily.

"Oh, look! Aren't they splendid?" Sophie swooned. "Oh, and Zoey looks wonderful."

"Wonderful, and so much more." Stark sighed as he watched the pair.

When the dance was over Zoey led Kalona off the dance floor.

"I need a moment or two. That last dance tired me." Zoey said breathlessly.

A waiter passed them by and Kalona took two glasses from him. One of the wine filled glasses he handed to Zoey and the other he kept for himself.

"Thank you." Zoey murmured and then brought the glass to her lips.

"Good evening, Priestess. Kalona." A tall blonde haired man boasted as he and a few other people with him approached.

The man bowed as Charles had and so did the others in the group.

"Good evening." Kalona and Zoey replied in unison.

Zoey looked over the group and saw that there were three men and three women. They all looked very elegant and as if they were from some old romantic movie.

"We quite enjoyed watching you both on the dance floor." A chestnut haired woman piped up as she wrapped her arms around one of the man's arms next to her.

"Thank you." Zoey said as blush filled her cheeks. "I'll tell you a secret though. I can't dance. I just have an amazing teacher."

They all shared a laugh at that. Then the blonde haired man extended his hand when the next song started.

"There's nothing like dancing to live music in good company. May I have this dance, Priestess?"

With a quick glance up at Kalona, Zoey smiled.

"Yes you may."

Kalona offered to take her glass and then encouraged her on.

The moment after Zoey and the man began to dance an auburn haired girl approached Kalona. He set the glasses down on the tray of a passing waiter and smiled at the girl. She was a cute young thing, though not as appealing as Zoey in his eyes. Zoey would always be the most alluring creature to exist. The girl stood beside him, only staring at what he was watching. The silence was awkward but the girl didn't seem to mind.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The girl finally asked him, referring to Zoey.

"That and so much more. Quite a lucky man am I to be loved by such a darling creature."

"How did you two meet?" She asked as a smile lit up Kalona's face.

Zoey has slipped but caught herself. She winked at him when she caught him staring. They were making a game of her dancing with another man. Kalona could tell that she was leading him on for the look on the man's face was priceless. The man looked like a foolish schoolboy who had talked to a girl for the first time.

"It's complicated and this song is too short for me to explain."

"Oh. Well, my friend admires her greatly."

"So does every man. She's alluring and gives Nyx a run for her money. I thank Nyx every day for throwing me out of the sky despite my horrific past and bringing me to the present to be wanted by this lovely woman."

"Your past?"

"Not to be spoken of at this time. This a time of joy and reflecting will only sadden our moods."

"And Zoey?"

"What about her?"

"Her love interests back home? Home in Tulsa where she belongs. She does not fit in here."

"How dare you! Zoey fits in wherever she wants to. People love her. I love her."

His brow furrowed as he spoke and then the song ended. Zoey dropped her hold of the other man and then searched for Kalona. When she saw him she saw another figure fleeing and a scowl on his face.

Quickly she made her way towards him and when he saw her his scowl turned into a smile. She hurried towards him looking like a goddess. Her hair bounced as she moved and her dress tugged in the right places. The open slit of her dress flew up just a bit, giving a good showing of her succulent legs.

"Love, what's wrong?" She asked as she flew into his arms.

Tenderly she cupped his cheek in her palm as she rested a hand on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and then lowered his head to hand beside hers.

"Nothing, Love. The trouble has fled."

"I saw the girl beside you. She was at the store yesterday."

"She offended."

"Forget and move on. I want to dance with you. He tried too hard. You do it effortlessly."

That was convincing enough for him. She led him out onto the dance floor but let him take the lead. His good mood was back when he saw her smile at him. The next few dances that they did together were slow but meaningful. They stared into each other's eyes as they moved gracefully across the dance floor, leaving everyone to gawk at their perfection. Time passed without notice for they were trapped in their own bubble. Only they existed.

"This is how it feels to be in love." Zoey whispered as Kalona twirled her.

"Yes, I think this is how it feels." He replied as he pulled her back in.

"I've never felt this way until you." She confessed as he pulled her into the safety of his arms.

"Love like ours is hard to fine." He murmured in her ear as he held her against his chest.

"I could dance all night just like this."

"We can dance until we're too tired or Charles kicks us out. And if we still want to dance we can do so in the moonlight on _our_ island."

"Ours is it now?"

"Now? It always has been."

"If everyone weren't watching, I'd kiss you."

"And I'd kiss you right back."

She rested her head against his shoulder and he moved them slowly across the dance floor.

The song ended oh too soon and before they could begin to dance again another man approached Kalona.

"My apologies Priestess, but I need to have a word with Kalona."

Zoey released Kalona and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course. I think I'll go out onto the balcony for some night air. It will do me some good."

Zoey made her way out onto the terrace thankful to be away from the large crowd of people. She had been enjoying herself tonight but she really just wanted to be alone with Kalona. They were having such intimate moments just touching as they danced without even kissing and barely talking. It was amazing how much the eyes could say. Zoey could see deep into Kalona's soul through his golden orbs. There was so much good inside of him. Despite his past he was a good person. He may have messed up in the past. Ok, he majorly messed up and did a lot of bad things in his past, but he was a good person nonetheless. He was trying to be good and do his best to love her. He worshiped her with words, his touch, with his lips, and with his eyes. He made her feel wanted and normal. She didn't feel like she was weird or that something was wrong with her. When she saw Kalona looking at her she felt at home.

She rested her hands against the rail of the balcony. Aimlessly she stared out into the night. The sound of waves crashing against the shore could be heard, causing her to relax and think about her walks on the beach with Kalona. She looked down at the garden below the terrace and she saw moonflowers reaching up for her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought there wasn't anyone out here." An unfamiliar voice broke her trance.

"Oh, no. It's all right." She sighed as she turned her heard to see a man with short black hair.

"Oh, Priestess, my apologies." He was about to bow but she stopped him.

"Please don't. I've had enough formality for tonight."

"Are you all right, Zoey? You seem troubled."

The man approached her and then leaned against the rail.

"I'm fine. Just a bit overwhelmed. I was getting use to not having to be a High Priestess. Now everyone is addressing me as Priestess." She couldn't help but laugh and the man laughed as well.

"I can see where that might be tiring. I'm Cameron by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Cameron." Zoey chimed while extending her hand to shake his.

His grip was firm and his smile was friendly.

"People are searching all over for you." Cameron commented as Zoey went back to looking out at the ocean.

"Yes. I fear that they'll find me."

"May I ask why you are hiding out here?"

"It wasn't my choice at first. Well it was, but I did it to save someone. Taking someone's place to save his life. I didn't mean to fall in love. I never meant to want to stay. I never expected to be happy here. Then I opened my mind and heart and saw the real Kalona and I fell in love. When I have to go back to Tulsa, because I know I will at some point, I don't know how I will do it. Being away from him will be hard. Luckily Tulsa's night is our day so I won't have to deal with time changes. "

"Love can do amazing things, Zoey. I speak as a man of experience. My wife and I have been married for almost a century, well ninety-eight years. We're still madly in love and now we have a beautiful newborn daughter. We have four children but our newest is only two weeks old. Her name is Lucinda."

Cameron pulled a photograph out of his pocket and handed it to Zoey.

"Oh she's beautiful." Zoey cooed as she looked at the photograph of a green eyed little girl with tuffs of black hair. Though the child wasn't a vampyre like her parents yet Zoey had a feeling that she would be marked in the future.

"Thank you." Cameron said when Zoey handed back the picture. "It's important to follow your heart. You have the responsibility as the High Priestess, but one of the most important lessons you can teach your classmates and your students is to always follow your heart. That's what you're doing right now, following your heart."

"We've located her just off the coast of Iceland." The man said to Kalona in a serious tone.

"Not quite the path I expected. How many men do you have on her trail, Tristan?"

"Ten Sir."

"Good. She'll pull what she must to get what she wants."

"We know that, Sir. She led us through Central America into the South America. From Brazil she flew to Iceland."

"She's trying to shake you. Just keep your cover."

Just then one of the guest singers came up to the microphone and began to sing a familiar song that caught Kalona's attention. The man singing was French as to stay true to the song's origin.

Stark was talking with Sophie when he heard the song and spotted Zoey across the room out on the terrace. They had been listening in on Kalona's conversation and seeing what information that they could pick up on. When the music began warmth filled his heart. This was a song about every man finding his woman, and his woman was Zoey.

_"Some enchanted evening_

_ You may see a stranger, _

_ You may see a stranger_

_ Across a crowded room_

_ And somehow you know, _

_ You known even then_

_ That somewhere you'll see her_

_ Again and again. _

_ Some enchanted evening_

_ Someone may be laughin'_

_ You may hear her laughin'_

_ Across a crowed room_

_ And night after night, _

_ As strange as it seems _

_ The sound of her laughter_

_ Will sing in your dreams." _

People were dancing gracefully to the song. Kalona had to search through the crowd with his eyes until he spotted Zoey on the balcony conversing with another man.

Stark began to push through the crowds trying to get to Zoey before Kalona did.

_ "Who can explain it?_

_ Who can tell you why?_

_ Fools give you reasons,_

_ Wise men never try." _

Kalona excused himself and then made his way towards Zoey with the intention to give her all the affection that he had been holding in tonight.

_"Some enchanted evening_

_ When you find your true love," _

Kalona pushed through the crowds, needing to get to Zoey as soon as possible.

_"When you feel her call you_

_ Across a crowded room,"_

Kalona was suffocating without her. The need was raging and he longed to hold her close to him.

_"Then fly to her side, _

_ And make her your own_

_ Or all through your life you_

_ May dream all alone." _

Finally he made it out onto the balcony. Zoey turned to look at him and smiled. She introduced the man and he recognized Cameron instantly. Cameron excused himself, leaving the pair alone.

_"Once you have found her, _

_ Never let her go. _

_ Once you have found her, _

_ Never let her go!" _

Stark stopped dead when he saw Zoey in Kalona's embrace. He was disturbed by the relaxed way that she gazed up into Kalona's eyes.

"What was keeping you away so long?" Zoey whispered as she gazed up into Kalona's eyes.

Kalona felt a heavy stare on the both of them but he ignored it. He had the woman of his dreams here in his arms. He had to let business be business but while he could hold Zoey he would focus all of his attention on his vixen. Zoey seductively placed a hand on Kalona's chest and clamped her other hand on the back of his neck.

"Business. Unimportant business."

"Business is important."

"Not nearly as important as spending this moment with you."

He didn't give her time to let her respond. The breeze tousled her hair giving her a soft black halo. He pressed his lips to hers, his hard ones molding into her soft ones. Her sweet breath intoxicated him, causing him to need more of her. Their lips parted and he took her bottom lip between his two. She tasted sweeter than honey. He pulled her closer and slid his hand to rest on the skin of her back as he rested his other hand on her arm. The kiss was slow and tender. The stars shined brightly and the moon casted a glow of beauty upon the lovers illuminating their true affections.

Stark watched in confusion. He did not understand why Zoey treated her captor with such affection.

"Can he love?" He asked no one in particular. "How can he? I don't understand."

"I feel that he does." Sophie chimed as she rested her hand upon his shoulder.

"But how? He was such a monster before."

"People change."

"In a matter of days?"

Kalona and Zoey pulled their lips away and simply just held each other until the next song started. Kalona pulled her into the ballroom where the female singer began to sing a familiar song. Kalona held Zoey dearly and they swayed back and forth as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

_"Perhaps I had a wicked childhood_

_ Perhaps I had a miserable youth_

_ But somewhere in my wicked miserable past _

_ I must have had a moment of truth _

_ For here you are _

_ Standing there _

_ Loving me _

_ Whether or not you should_

_ So somewhere in my youth _

_ Or childhood_

_ I must have had done something good _

_ Nothing comes from nothing _

_ Nothing ever could_

_ So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_ I must have done something good_

_ Here you are standing there_

_ Loving me _

_ Whether or not you should _

_ So somewhere in my youth or childhood _

_ I must have done something good _

_ Nothing comes from nothing_

_ Nothing ever could_

_ So somewhere in my youth or _

_ Childhood _

_ I must have done something _

_ Good." _

Zoey's breath had been stolen by the time that the song had ended. Her head was now rested gently against Kalona's shoulder. They had ceased to sway and simply just held one another. Everything was calm and everything was good. Everything was perfect.

"I love you." Kalona whispered tenderly in her ear.

"I love you, too." She whispered in reply.

Simply they just existed and breathed in harmony. Unfortunately it's quite difficult to have a private moment in a room full of people. Standing beside Kalona was an overly determined Charles.

"Pardon me, but may I cut in?" Charles asked as he flashed his best innocent smile.

"Of course." Kalona sighed.

Zoey put her hand in Charles but lifted her face to peck Kalona on the lips.

"Save the last dance for me." Kalona whispered in her ear, causing a girlish smile to tug at Zoey's lips.

Dancing with Charles wasn't exactly what Zoey would call enjoyable. First of all, he talked too much.

"So are you enjoying yourself, Priestess?" Charles asked as they danced.

"Yes, very much so. It's been like a dream dancing in this ballroom with Kalona."

He was pleased with every word that she had said except for the last one.

"And so you love him?" He asked, his words as smooth as the cream off the top of a cake in the summer.

"Oh, how I do." Zoey swooned as she looked over her shoulder to see Kalona dancing with another woman.

For the very first time Zoey felt jealous. Zoey had never felt jealous before. She wondered then if this is how every man that she had ever hurt had felt. She wondered if this is how Kalona felt when he saw her dancing with the other men. She hated this feeling as she watched him twirl the girl and laugh. He smiled at her but it wasn't the smile that he saved just for Zoey. The girl was clearly attracted to him and was trying to woo Kalona.

"What kind of flowers do you like, Zoey?" Charles asked as he spun her.

"Oh, well. I guess I like roses, moonflowers, lavender, and orchids. Why do you ask?"

"No reason really. It's just that I have a garden outside that I would like you to see. Would you like to?"

Zoey glanced over her shoulder to catch Kalona's eye.

"Charles. Garden." She mouthed to him and he nodded.

"Sure." She replied after turning her attention back to Charles. "I'd love to."

Kalona wanted her to play the game that people like themselves must play. The men must not only fight for the women but the women must also challenge the wits of the men with their charms. She would tease him and flirt expertly.

"So what is it like, Priestess, being someone that everyone is after?" Charles asked as they walked side by side out into the garden.

Zoey took a moment to think about her answer. With a sly smile she glanced at him, catching his curious glance. Wondrously she looked up at the full moon in the night sky. The stars around them twinkled, making the night not so dark.

"Well. I wouldn't say everyone. I wouldn't say that it's something to brag about. It can get frustrating. Though I seem to have caught the eyes of many men tonight."

She lifted her hand and let it brush by a patch of moonflowers. The petals were soft like silk and made her think of Kalona's embrace. A tender sigh escaped her lips. She found herself wandering through the lovely garden. Her mind flooded with thoughts of Kalona.

"You certainly caught my eye." Charles replied in a husky whisper.

The words should have put her on guard but she barely heard the words. She heard the sound of a fountain and walked towards it. Gracefully she descended upon the edge of the fountain and looked around.

"Quite a lovely night it is." She chimed as she tilted her head back.

"Not as lovely or as fair as you." He beckoned as he sat down beside her.

"I'm flattered, Charles. May I ask you a question?" She felt so carefree but it was not due to the presence of Charles, but due to the thought of Kalona and their love.

She was pleased with the way that she could play these games that these sorts of people played to get what they wanted or needed. Though she sought nothing in particular from Charles. Kalona provided her with all that she would ever need. She must play like Kalona does and be daring and flirtatious to win favors and mark her place.

"Ask my anything, Priestess."

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked as she lifted her hand to touch the necklace that Kalona made for her.

"Not until I saw you." He replied quickly, not stopping a moment to think.

"Oh you flatter me so, but you see my heart is filled and swollen with love for my angel, Kalona."

"I can play lovely games, too." Charles pleaded as he reached for a rose and plucked it.

He handed her the rose and she took it gratefully. She held it to her nose and smiled.

"A rose smells sweet no matter where it blooms. I love it so like I love spring time."

"A poet you are."

"No, I appreciate poetic works and that of Shakespeare. Sometimes Kalona and I recite Shakespeare to one another. Sometimes we sing to one another. I crave the sound of his voice, it's smooth like the sea but rough like the shore and deep like the valley. I adore that man."

"Adore him now, do you? You're not the first."

"Oh, I know! But he returns the favor and you know how I how that it's love?"

"No, Priestess, do tell me."

"_Love is a grand and a beautiful thing! I'm not ashamed to reveal the world famous feelin' I feel. _

_I'm as corny as Kansas in August. I'm as normal as blueberry pie. No more a smart little girl with no heart, I have found me a wonderful guy!_

_I am in a conventional dither. With a conventional star in my eye. And you will note there's a lump in my throat when I speak of that wonderful guy! _

_I'm as trite and as gay as a daisy in May, A cliché comin' true! I'm bromidic and bright as a moon-happy night pourin' light on the dew! _

_I'm as corny as Kansas in August. _

_High as a flag on the fourth of July! _

_If you'll excuse the expression I use, I'm in love with a wonderful guy!" _

She did not sing the words but she didn't have to for Charles to recognize where they came from.

"You're a fan of South Pacific?"

"Oh, Yes. You had some enchanted evening being sung earlier tonight. Kalona and I both adore that song. I love a wonderful guy. I can't help but relate to Nellie's lines 'I'm as corny as Kansas in August. I'm as normal as blueberry pie. No more a smart little girl with no heart, I have found me a wonderful guy!"

"Just be careful, Priestess. Things may not always be as they seem."

"Don't I know that well?" She laughed, not letting Charles in on the joke. "I could of saved myself from so much heartbreak if I had known that. I could have saved them all from heart break."

"Pardon."

"Oh, mind it not. This is not the time or place for such memories of the past. I finally can just exist and not worry about what is going to go wrong next. That's the thing about being with Kalona. I don't have to worry because he's always there when I need him."

Just then Zoey heard the sound of Kalona's wondrous voice.

"Zoey, are you out here, my dearest love?"

"Right here, Love." She chimed in reply.

Quickly she rose from her seat at the fountain and made her way towards the handsome Kalona.

"There you are, Beautiful. I was getting quite lonely."

He took her into his arms and then placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Lonely, there are plenty of people in the ballroom?" Charles interrupted.

The lovers pulled their faces away, blush staining their cheeks.

"Yes, that may be true, but none of their company is as good as Zoey's."

He nuzzled his nose against hers, causing Zoey to giggle.

Charles was shocked at the display of affection. It was not a kiss or embrace, but something cute. Kalona didn't do cute.

"What was my Zoey darling enlightening you about? She knows so much."

He let Zoey go but only to twirl her for he felt like dancing with her at the moment. The music poured out into the garden filling the lovers with bliss.

"She was telling me about her love for Shakespeare and her love for theatre and singing."

"Oh Zoey has a marvelous singing voice. She rivals those of the angels in Heaven."

Zoey twirled in a circle around Kalona. Moving lightly on her feet to the light music that was playing similar to that of "Wonderful Guy" from South Pacific.

"Oh you flatter me too much, Kalona. Your voice is quite magnificent as well." Zoey giggled as she twirled in front of Kalona. Reaching up to tease him. He grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"You distract me, Love."

"Good, it's better than boring you."

"You could never bore me."

"She also told me about love." Charles interrupted again.

"Oh did she now? Mm, Love. That feels good." Kalona purred.

Zoey was laying a trail of kisses on his neck.

"Kalona, Love. Shall we have one last dance inside and then head home?"

"That sounds like a plan. The others seemed ready to head home soon as well."

"Leaving so soon?" Charles asked while giving Zoey a sad look.

"Yes, but one more dance."

"It's been lovely, Charles. Thank you."

Kalona led her out onto the dance floor with a smile on his face. He took her into the circle of his arms and sighed happily as they began to move elegantly across the floor. Charles danced with a random woman close to Zoey and Kalona. He wanted to hear their conversation.

"Kalona, Love?"

"Yes, Dearest?" Kalona replied as he stared into her sparkling eyes.

"Will you spend the night again?"

"Of course, my sweet angel. I'd love to. I love laying beside you at night while we dream."

"Mhm, me too. I like it when you sleep in my bed. Then my sheets smell like you."

"Now I want to get in bed with you right now where we can lay hidden together under the sheets away from this world."

Running through the halls Kalona and Zoey chased each other to her room. Never had Zoey been so excited to go to bed before. Kalona had his arms wrapped around her and they stole kisses as they ran. She knew that they had taken their friends by surprise by sprinting for the castle, Zoey with high heels in hand, the moment the boat docked on the island. When they got to her door she opened it and pulled him inside. He shut the door behind him and then picked her up bridal style. He carried her over to the bed and tossed her onto the sheets.

After ripping off his jacket and bowtie he jumped on top of her.

"Rawr!" He playfully growled as he pounced on her.

"Ahh!" Zoey squealed in delight.

"Mmmmm, all mine!" Kalona bellowed as he began to kiss her lips.

His hands roamed her body and it wasn't long before he found the zipper of her dress. Skillfully he began to pull it down but Zoey stopped him.

"I don't have a bra on." She squeaked as she slid out from underneath him and then dove for the armoire to grab a nightgown.

Once she had found one that she liked she went to stand in front of the mirror and Kalona came up behind her.

"Here, let me help you." His voice was no longer husky, and she could tell that his intentions were no longer sexual.

He was endearing and sweet. He pulled down on the zipper as he watched them both in the mirror. As he stared at the two of them together he saw the same look in her eyes that he did in his own. They both realized that they looked like they belonged together. Even though he had wings and was very tan and she had markings and was very pale, their looks were so different that they went together perfectly.

Zoey then disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Kalona to strip down to his boxers and pull out his ponytail alone. Kalona turned all the lights off in the room and then slid under the covers on the side that he slept on last time.

A few minutes later Zoey appeared from the bathroom dressed in a silk nightgown. She had cleaned her face of the makeup that she had been wearing earlier. Her hair was gathered on one side and cascaded over her shoulder. She looked lovely as ever and he now ached to hold her.

"Lovely, Love." He swooned as Zoey walked towards the bed.

She swayed her hips as she walked, moving in a hypnotizing rhythm. Slyly she approached him and bent over the bed to brush her hand against his cheek. Then she began to whisper softly in a chant at the portal of his ear.

"Once you have found her never let her go. Once you have found her never let her go."

Kalona extended his arms and pulled her down on top of him.

"Never will I let you go." He whispered as he pushed her over to lay beside her.

He pulled up the covers back so that Zoey could get under them and then pulled them back over to warm her. He drew her to his chest and sighed happily. Zoey laid a trail of hot kisses down his neck onto his shoulder, making it hard for Kalona to control his wants.

He needed her to drink. He ached for it and he had ached to feel him suck his blood from him ever since she first tasted his blood.

"Zoey." He gasped as he shivered due to Zoey's hot breath on his neck.

"What is it, my love?" Zoey asked in a seductive voice as he moved to straddle him.

"I want you to drink." His voice was dark and raspy.

He grabbed Zoey's hand and ran the tip of her nails along his neck. When she wouldn't move on her own he pressed her nails hard against his skin and he felt the pleasant burn of the cut.

"Are you sure, Love?" Zoey asked as she lapped up the blood that dribbled from the cut in his neck.

"Yes." He gasped as he pressed her nails in deeper and drove them across his skin, making a reasonably sized cut for Zoey to drink from.

Quickly she covered the wound with her mouth as drew her closer to him. His blood was rich like the sunset but familiar and loving like Nyx's moon. Tenderly Kalona stroked her back as he relished in the feel of nourishing Zoey with his liquid life.

"That's right, good girl." He coaxed as Zoey playfully licked around the wound when she went to take a breath.

Zoey thankfully lapped up the blood, worshiping Kalona with her mouth for the gift that he was giving to her. She was but a fledgling but still she craved blood when the scent hit her nose or the taste touched her lips and tongue. She was marked like an adult vampyre but her crescent moon wasn't filled. She was different, but she was chosen. There wasn't a choice for her. She couldn't chose normal.

Kalona's blood was strong like his heart. She could get drunk off his blood. Noises of want arose from Zoey's throat. They weren't frightful or animalistic, the noises were soothing and a bit sad. It was as if she were a small wolf that hadn't fed in a very long time and was returning home to feed on the strongest prey. The sounds that she made were like cries of thanks and pleas of joy. She held Kalona tightly as she drank and it was as if she were using him as a vessel of prayer. It was an eye opening and almost spiritual experience. He felt closer to Nyx, his former love at that very moment.

When he opened his eyes, he gasped. There, hovering above him and Zoey was Nyx. She was smiling and reached towards Zoey to caress the back of her head.

"My sweet, sweet child." She whispered.

She made Zoey stop drinking and seal the wound.

"Sleep, Zoey." Nyx whispered.

Zoey then fell limp into Kalona's arms and her breathing became even.

"Nyx, why have you come?" Kalona asked as his eyes traveled to the figure now beside him.

Nyx sat on the side of the bed and Kalona lifted himself up a bit so that he could see her better. Zoey rolled onto her side opposite him but did not wake. Kalona sat up to sit beside Nyx. Lovingly she placed her hand on top of his and laced her fingers with his. Kalona wasn't quite sure if this was right and so he tried to pull his hand away, but Nyx would not let go.

"Easy, Kalona. I don't mean it as you think I do."

"Then why have you come? You have not spoken to me since you banished me."

There was anger in his voice along with hurt and frustration.

"It's about you and Zoey."

"You've come to take her away from me haven't you!" Kalona exclaimed as he leapt off the bed.

"Kalona, hush. You'll wake her and everyone in this entire castle." Nyx scolded as she too stood.

Kalona walked over to the window and gripped the sill. Nyx came up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"We need to talk. Zoey prays to me everyday."

"Everyday, really?" Kalona asked sounding surprised.

"Yes, she prays about many things. Sometimes she just talks to me and tells me about her day and asks that I come see her soon. It made me realize that I owed you an explanation. You were so faithful to me and I threw you away."

"It was the worst pain that I had ever suffered, Nyx. I'm not sure that it can ever be undone."

"I know, Kalona. I loved you too much and I already loved Eberus and I still do. I couldn't keep you around and let our love distract us from our tasks."

"Have you made Zoey love me? Or is this her choice?"

He was afraid of the answer that would come. He held him breath and waited.

"This is her choice, but I want you to know that she is a free bird. She is my daughter but also the daughter of the Cherokee. She has love for so many and so much of it in her heart. She has friends and family back in Tulsa and you cannot keep her here forever. She will want to go back. Do not push her away by keeping her on a leash or she will chew through the rope and only hate. You must treat her as an equal if you have any hope for this relationship. She is a headstrong woman and you must treat her like a proper woman. She needs love and respect. You must be open and kind. You must listen. You must look at her and _see_ her. Let her be the free bird that she is, Kalona. She needs to spread her wings and fly. She will soar high above the clouds and become the greatest Vampyre that ever lived. She is the true Redbird of the night, let her colors show and let her song be heard."

Nyx disappeared into thin air and Kalona whipped around as he called for her.

"Wait, come back!" He cried.

When she did not return he sighed and sat down on the bed. Zoey then woke and stared curiously at them.

He craned his head around to look at her and gave her a depressed smile.

"Love." She murmured as she crawled upon her knees over to his side of the bed.

Tenderly she wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. Kalona lifted his hand and cupped her cheek in his palm.

"Tell me, Love. Did I fall asleep? Tell me what has made your face dark with sorrow."

Zoey's voice was calm like the sea breeze of the night. Her words rang like silver bells in his ears, giving him a bit of hope, just a bit.

"Nyx came just now."

"I pray to her everyday, you know."

"I know, she told me. Your faith is strong Zoey. You're strong. I wish I was strong like you."

"But you are strong."

"No I'm not. I'm weak. I live in fear, Zoey. I fear that I'll lose what I hold most dear to me."

"You won't. Everyone is here, Kalona. Everyone is here."

"How can you say that with such conviction?"

"Look at me, Kalona. Look at me."

Zoey took Kalona's face in her hands and forced him to look at her. His golden orbs stared into hers and he began to feel better. She was so eager to hear him out. She was so eager to be there for him. He didn't understand why she loved him.

"I loved her, you know." His voice shook as he spoke.

"I know."

"It hurt so much when she banished me. It was the worst pain that I had ever experienced."

He trembled a bit and tears pooled in his eyes, then spilled over onto his flawless skin.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"Still, I'm sorry."

"I still love her."

"I know."

Kalona was surprised by her reaction to his confession of love for Nyx. Her voice was so soothing and she did not show any signs of hurt or betrayal.

"You were in love with her." She began. "We all love her, but you love her in a way that we cannot. Just because you are no longer in a relationship with that person does not mean that you do not love them anymore. It's ok to still love her. I still love Heath very much and I always will, the very same with Stark and even Erik. They all still have very special places in my heart just like you do. They are part of my past and they helped me grow, just as Nyx did for you. Just because I love them doesn't mean that I love you any less. A heart is meant to be full and to overflow. It is meant to hold more than it should be able to."

Before Zoey could ever take another breath Kalona took her into his arms and began peppering her face with kisses. He laid them down side by side and continued to kiss her but now he was kissing her on the lips.

"Why are you so wise?" He gasped as Zoey laced her fingers through his hair.

"Practice." She moaned.

He cradled her in his arms as he kissed her softly. Their lips met in loving caress and the world was suddenly good again. They continued like this until they were too tired to go on. Zoey turned on her side and cuddled her back into his chest. And just like that they fell asleep with the most tender of all smiles on their faces.


	17. Belong

**Hey everyone! We're back! Sorry for the super long wait! But we're back. So let us know what you think. Enjoy! **

Chapter Seventeen

_Belong_

Sunlight poured through the window and onto Kalona's face when he awoke. The warmth from the golden light was a comfort and caused him to grope for Zoey, who had been sleeping beside him last night. Only as he reached for her now she was nowhere to be found. Her body had been replaced by air and nothingness. Slowly he lifted his body from the bed and looked around the room. He saw that Zoey's nightgown was on the trunk in front of the bed and that her armoire was partially open.

Curiously he rose from the bed and searched for his discarded garments. They were in a neat pile beside the bed where he had placed them last night. Quickly he pulled on his pants and then gathered his other clothes into his arms. Clearly Zoey was not in this room so he left and went to freshen up in his own bedroom. She was not in his chamber and so he took care of his morning routine alone. Lonely, he then realized, was not a pleasant thing to be. He had been lonely for so long and now he had Zoey, his Zoey. He did not want to be apart from her for very long. He dressed in a timely fashion only bothering to pull on a pair shoes and a pair of dark wash jeans that shamelessly showcased his size.

His longing for Zoey compelled him to hurry downstairs. He hoped that she was only in the kitchen waiting for him. When he got downstairs he saw that there were several of the boys and girls eating and socializing but Zoey was nowhere in sight. As he began to get his breakfast together he spotted Pearl who bounced over to see him.

"Looking for Zoey, I presume." She chimed with a large smile on her face.

"Yes, do you know where she is?" He asked, hoping that Zoey was nearby.

"She went out for a run, but don't worry she's in a really good mood. She said that she hadn't felt this good in a really long time. Besides, she does need to exercise is she wants to make it through the change. Being fit and eating healthy is crucial."

Kalona's eyes widened. He had forgotten that Zoey hadn't gone through the change yet and not everyone makes it through the change. Pearl sensed his worry and then put her hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, Kalona. She'll survive the change. She's too important to Nyx to not survive."

"You're right." He sighed with relief.

"I'm always right." She gave him a wicked smile.

Kalona began to eat as he talked with Pearl. As he put his dishes away a wondrous creature walked into the kitchen. She padded to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. He gawked at the wonderful sight of her in only running shoes, a sports bra, and spandex shorts. Her tattoos were beautiful as ever and her long black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. A thin layer of sweat coated her skin, causing her to glisten in the light. Shamelessly he stared at her ass. The spandex hugged her stiff but lovely ass perfectly. Some guys are breast-men and others are ass-men, but Kalona, he loved to grab which ever was in his reach.

"Like what you see?" Zoey asked slyly when she turned around.

A mysterious glint flared in her eyes as she smiled deviously.

"Oh, yes, but I missed you this morning."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Love. I just felt so good I felt like going out for a run. It was like I had this burst of energy. Besides, when I woke up you were out cold. I don't think I could have woken you if I tried." She laughed. She had a glorious laugh. "You looked so cute when you were asleep. You had a smile on and everything. I wasn't going to ruin your peace."

He stalked towards her and tried to take her in his arms but she moved away.

"No, Honey, I'm all sweaty. I don't want to get you all icky." She protested and then took another drink from the water bottle.

"Well then, why don't you run upstairs and shower and change so that I can hold you. " His tone was absolutely seductive and sent chills of desire down Zoey's spine.

"All right, I think I will."

"Oh, have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, I ate a light healthy breakfast this morning. I really need to get back on my healthy diet."

"Then I'll see you soon."

"Yea, I'll be back down soon."

She then disappeared out into the hallway away from Kalona.

"She's glowing isn't she?" Darla asked coming from nowhere.

"She has that I'm-so-in-love-nothing-can-bring-me-down kind of glow." Pearl agreed with a giggle.

"So do you." Darla said while smiling deviously.

"I'm not ashamed." Kalona shamelessly replied as he stretched his muscular arms behind his head.

"So what do you plan to do with her today?" Pearl asked as she jumped up to sit on the counter.

Kalona paused for a moment to think and then smiled when he got an idea.

"When she comes down tell her I'm in the piano room. Today she is going to learn the full extent of my musical capabilities and woo her with them."

When Zoey got out of the shower she let out a sigh of relief. She felt so much better than she had when she was sweaty. It had been embarrassing for her to have Kalona see her all sweaty and gross. Though he didn't seem to mind at all. He was checking her out and staring heavily at her butt. She had felt so wanted at that point. She would have taken him right there in front of everyone on the floor. Nyx knew how badly she wanted to commit the act of love making with Kalona, but it didn't seem to be time when she wanted it. She wanted it last night but it turned into something entirely different.

As she thought about Kalona she took care of her mundane morning routines. She dreamed for a moment about the future. She pictured Kalona and her both in the bathroom getting ready to start the day together. On the sink in the toothbrush holder were two toothbrushes. Their things were scattered on top of the counter top. They moved about getting ready like it was just another day, for in the dream it was.

She pulled herself back from her thoughts and then looked into the mirror as she hugged her towel closer. She saw herself in the looking glass and in her own eyes she her wants that she knew were possible realities. She wanted a concrete relationship. She wanted a loyal partner. She wanted someone whom she could be herself with. In the future she wanted marriage and she wanted a child. She had always wanted children. She felt that Kalona could give all that to her and so much more. There was so much joy in her life because of him. She no longer saw a young girl in mirror, but a strong woman with the markings of her goddess. She was a woman in love. Here she would make a home. Here was home. She had found a home in Kalona's heart. Here she was accepted with all of her flaws. Kalona loved her and she loved him. She had found something solid and actually normal.

She left the bathroom and then walked out into the bedroom where she pulled on a pair of panties and a bra. After seating herself at the vanity she began to brush out her thick raven colored hair. She wanted to make herself look breathtaking for Kalona. She loved it when his eyes lit up when he truly was moved by her appearance. She wanted to woo him. After she was finished taming her unruly hair she rose and began her search for the perfect outfit.

Eventually she made her way downstairs dressed in a white sundress and ballet flats. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she ran into Gretchen. She had been officially released from her "jail time".

"Good morning, Gretchen." Zoey chimed, flashing a brilliant smile at the scowling girl.

Gretchen only huffed in reply and stormed off. That's when she heard the music. She knew that it had to be Kalona playing the violin. Only his skilled fingers could work the violin in such a romantic way. She was fatally drawn to the sound and so she hurried down the hall. She longed to be near him and so she didn't bother knocking. She knew it was he who was playing and that he was playing just for her. She slipped quietly inside the room and saw one of the most beautiful sites that she had ever seen. Kalona stood shirtless in the middle of the room with his eyes closed while he played the violin. All she could do was gawk at the glorious sight. His fingers guided the bow with strength and grace. His fingers moved over the upper strings with confidence. Her breath had been stolen from her and she was in complete aw of this magnificent creature that stood before her.

When Kalona was finished with the piece his eyes opened slowly. A panty-soaking smile crept across his face when he saw her staring at him.

"Kalona." She gasped as she moved towards him. "That was beautiful."

He set the violin down and then trapped her in the circle of his arms.

"Not as beautiful as you, though I did compose it with you as inspiration. So I do hope that it was somewhat beautiful."

"You wrote that?" She gaped as if she wasn't sure of his words.

"Yes, just for you."

"That was the most beautiful thing that I have ever heard."

"No." Kalona disagreed. "Your voice is the most beautiful sound."

He didn't give her time to disagree. His lips descended upon hers and caressed them. He was now able to give her a tender good morning kiss that he had been longing for. Her lips were softer than feathers against his hard ones. When she closed her eyes and parted her lips, she breathed life into him. Everything was so right about this moment. Kissing him just felt so right and she could do it all day. She could do it forever. His lips worshipped hers as they kissed as his hands moved up and down her back in a soothing motion just the way she liked it. She reached up to cup her hand on the back of his neck and lace her fingers through his hair. She loved the way that he felt under her fingertips. It was like a current of electricity surged through her whenever they touched.

Kalona relished in the feel of having her in his arms. She was so dainty but strong. She fit perfectly to him, though she was a good bit shorter he never minded bending down to kiss her. She tasted wonderful like honey but it was almost like magic. She was perfect for him and he adored her. He wanted to worship her with his entire body.

When the kiss ended they leaned their heads together and smiled.

"I love you." He whispered as he continued to rub her back.

"I love you, too." She murmured and then moved her head to rest in the crook of his neck.

"Mmm." He murmured when he felt her hot breath on his neck.

It was utterly stimulating but calming at the same time.

"Shall we go for a walk in the garden, Love?" He asked as he nuzzled his head against hers.

"I'd like that." She whispered and then pulled away to lead him out to the gardens.

They walked hand in hand with Zoey's head resting against Kalona's forearm. Kalona hung his head down so that he could be closer to her.

"Did I tell you how lovely you look today?" Kalona breathed as the pasted a bush of roses.

"No, but thank you." She replied as she sighed.

Being him with this was just so peaceful. Kalona was the master of romance. Ever so perfectly he reached for one of the azaleas and offered it to Zoey. The flower looked so delicate in his strong hands and magical fingers. Before she could accept the blossom with silky petals he let go of her only to brush her hair behind her ear and then put the flower behind her ear.

"Thank you." She giggled as she reached for his hand.

She loved the feel of his fingers locked with hers.

Gretchen was crouched behind one of the large bushes. She wanted to get some more inside information about the relationship currently blooming between the man she loved and the woman she hated. She watched with envy as Kalona placed a flower in Zoey's hair.

"Zoey." Kalona murmured when they began to walk again.

"Yes, my love." She replied as they smiled at each other.

"Thank you for talking me through my break down last night." His face flooded with blush as he spoke.

"Oh, Kalona, you don't have to thank me for that. It's part of being in a relationship. You have to be there for your partner, just like you were there for me."

She looked up into his eyes that were sparkling in awe.

"Oh, Zoey." He moaned and then drew her close to him.

"Zoey Redbird, I love you more than a man has ever loved a woman. Despite all my wrongs you have loved me and allowed me to be right. You are right for me. We are right together. You are the loveliest creature to have ever walked this earth and I thank Nyx for bringing us together. If every man and woman had even an ounce of what we do there wouldn't be war and hatred. I love you Zoey, I love you."

Zoey couldn't believe the words that she was hearing. Immediately she threw her arms around him and drew his face down to hers.

"Oh, Kalona, I love you, too. I never thought that when I first came here that I would fall in love with you. I thought that I was going to be a miserable prisoner for the rest of my life. But you showed me kindness and you made me smile. You treat me so well and I haven't been treated this well in so long. I finally feel like me again. You're always here for me and I know that you'll always be there. You're like the sun that never sets. You keep on shining and warming me with your rays. I love you so much, Kalona. I'm not very good at expressing how I feel, but I love you with all that I am. You feed me with your blood and you give me strength with your love. I couldn't ask for more. You trust me. You listen to me. I love you more than I have ever loved any man before. I want us to be together. Always."

Gretchen couldn't believe the tenderness that Zoey possessed. She then witnessed a gruesome sight that made her stomach turn. Kalona pulled Zoey even closer began to kiss her passionately. She wanted so badly to be the one that Kalona was kissing. She wanted Kalona and even though he didn't want her now, she would make him want her. She would make him leave Zoey and kick Zoey off the island. He would belong to her. She was confident in those words until she heard Kalona whisper the most tender words.

"I will never love anyone but you. I will always love you. I belong to you, Zoey, you and you alone."

"As I belong to you, Kalona. I belong to you and will love only you."

Their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. Gretchen had to look away for she couldn't bear to see the two so in love. What hurt the most for Gretchen was that she realized that Zoey really did love Kalona.

"You can't fake that kind of emotion." Gretchen told herself as she sunk to the ground. She realized at that very moment that she had lost, but she wasn't ready to raise the white flag of surrender.

Suddenly one of the boys came hurrying into the garden, it was Luther.

"Kalona." Luther greeted.

"Hello, Luther. Can I help you with something?"

"You have a call waiting. It's important."

"Is it my security team?"

"Yes."

"I'll be right there."

Zoey had no idea what was going on. Kalona took off with Luther. That left Zoey alone in the gardens. She didn't like to be alone. She figured that whatever the reason Kalona had taken off it was terribly important because it wasn't like him to just leave her alone without a parting kiss or looking at her.

"Guess he's got more important things to deal with you." A witchy voice cackled.

"Gretchen, what the hell?" Zoey yelped when Gretchen leapt from the bushes.

"Just what I said. You ain't the most important bitch around here."

"Oh, forget you. I don't need this."

Zoey just started walking towards the castle as Gretchen continued to yell at her. Before she knew it Gretchen was running after her.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, Bitch!" Gretchen yelled.

Zoey, just like any lady would, lifted her hand and did not look back as she gave Gretchen the elegant flipping of the bird.

"Oh, that's just so classy, Zoey! Why don't you say it to my face like a real bitch."

"All right, you asked for it." She whipped around. "Fuck off, bitch!"

Gretchen charged at Zoey but Zoey was fast and moved out of the way. Now was the time to run if she wanted to run and so she took off at top speed for the library. She could hear Gretchen screaming at her but she didn't care. She had made her point. Aphrodite would be proud of her, she managed to use two cuss words when she rarely used any and she even flipped someone off.

To pass the time Zoey curled up on the day bed in the library. She had pulled the curtains so that she could look out onto the beach. She had a book in her hands, one of her favorites, the Cobra Event. Not many people knew it but she loved disease control books. She had read this book so many times over along with the rest of Richard Preston's books. She loved to read. Back at the House of Night she never had time to read. She had been so busy saving the world and being High Priestess. She knew every word of the book by heart but she just couldn't stop reading it. She was so caught up in the book that she didn't even hear Kalona come in.

Kalona sighed and smiled when he saw Zoey curled up with a book. She had her legs stretched out across the lounge and her shoes were on the floor. Silently he walked over to where she was sitting and picked up her legs, causing Zoey to look up from her book. Kalona sat down, thankful for the magical powers of his wings to go through obstacles around him. He then laid her legs across his lap and smiled.

"Hello again, my love." He whispered as she dog-eared the page and then put it down on the table.

"Hello, again." She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry that I ran out. It was urgent."

"I know." She replied with a sigh as Kalona began to massage her feet.

It felt good because Kalona had very strong hands.

"There's something I have been meaning to talk you about." Kalona brought up when Zoey's eyes closed.

"What?" She asked with a smile on her lips.

"The man from last night and the man on the phone, well he's the head of my security team. The reason I'm so obsessed with keeping you on the island besides the obvious of wanting you with me, is that Neferet is on the loose and she's been trying to shake my boys off her path."

Zoey's face went paler than pale. "Neferet." Was all she could manage.

"Don't worry, Love. We'll get her. She wont hurt you. I promise."

Zoey then smiled and looked over to the phone on the desk.

"Oh, you want to call your Grandma don't you?" He asked sounding a bit cheery.

"How did you know?" She asked, quite curious about how he knew.

"You kept talking to her in your sleep."

"That's embarrassing."

"No, Love, it's not. It's sweet. You miss her. Here let me get that for you."

He picked up her legs and got up and then put them back down on the lounge. He then crossed the room to the large desk and picked up the old fashion phone. He then put it on the small desk and handed Zoey the receiver.

She turned to dial the number as Kalona grabbed one of his favorite novels, To kill a Mockingbird. Once he was in possession of the book he lifted Zoey's legs and sat down again. He placed her legs over his laps and laughed at the way that they must look. He knew that they looked like a real couple. They looked like what he always wanted, something real and something concrete.

"Grandma!" Zoey was excited.

"Zoey, my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, I got your letter. Oh how are you my Zoeybird?"

"Oh, Grandma! I've missed you so much. I am so happy to hear from you."

"Grandma, I miss you, too. How are you? Are you feeling better? Have the sisters been taking good care of you?"

"Oh they have been taking excellent care of me. I feel almost completely better. Your friends have been to visit me quite often. Aphrodite makes the most habit out of it."

"Oh, tell her thank you next time you see her. I appreciate it. Oh Grandma, so much has changed since I last saw you."

"Yes, it has, my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. You are a High Priestess now and I am so proud of you, but that is not what you mean. You are speaking of the fallen angel."

"Yes, I know our people say he is bad but-"

"Things can change, Zoeybird. I know that. You sound happy and that's how I know."

"Yes, thank you for understanding. Oh Grandma, I love him."

"And does he love you in return?"

"Yes, Grandma. I haven't been treated this well in my entire life. Here on Capri they treat my like royalty and his friends treat my like family. Kalona and I go for walks in the garden and on the beach. And Grandma, there are horses! I've learned how to shoot a bow and arrow. I've been to a grand ball and everyone was in awe and bowed to me as the Priestess. I've gone shopping and played volleyball."

"It' sounds like you are having a grand time."

"Oh, I am. I needed a break."  
"Yes, you did, Zoeybird. Even Priestesses need time to recollect themselves and it sounds like this is just perfect for you. Aphrodite told me that she is taking over for you along with Damien until you return. She's a fledgling again!"

"She's a fledgling again! Oh I'm so happy for her. She must be so excited."

"Yes, and Darius ecstatic is as well. I think she feels that she fits in again."

"How are Damien and Jack? And the Twins? How are they? And the sisters, too?"

"The sisters are all doing very well. Damien and Jack are doing just fine. They miss you though. Jack asks everyday if I have heard from you. Damien always puts his arm around him and tells him that we'll hear from you soon and it makes Jack feel better. The twins are doing just fine but you can tell that they miss you. They're getting by but they want you back more than anything. Stevie Rae came by yesterday."

"Stevie Rae! I miss her so much!" Zoey cut her grandmother off. "Oh Grandma, how is she?"

"She's doing fine. A bit frustrated about being the High Priestess of the red vampyres, but fine. Though she seems to be hiding something. I don't know what it is. You should talk to her about it the next time you can. Oh and Erik stops by everyday as well. He's a sweet boy."

It unsettled Zoey that Erik was visiting her Grandma, but at the same time she appreciated that he took the time to do it.

"Yeah." Was all Zoey could say.

"Oh, Zoeybird. I know things ended roughly for you two, but he's a good boy."

"I know, Grandma. He just wasn't right for me."

"Anyway, my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, when you will be coming home?"

Zoey turned to look at Kalona, who was reading a book with a smile on his face.

"I don't know, Grandma. It could be a while."

"Is he keeping you there against your will?"

"Not exactly. You see, Neferet is still on the loose and she's trying to shake his security team off her trail. She vowed to kill me when Kalona exposed her in front of the council. For right now he wants me to stay here until she has been captured. So it's more for safety reasons."

"Ah, I understand. That's very noble of him."

"Yes, then we'll work something out about me going back to school. It's important that I continue my life at the House of Night." Kalona nodded his head in agreement, pleased that Zoey clearly understood the situation and his plan. "Things will work themselves out like they always do. For now I can't leave Capri on my own, I have to have Kalona or some of the other vampyres on the island, with me. So for now I will remain here. I miss you terribly though."

"As I miss you. I'm just glad to hear your voice and know that you're ok. I've prayed to the Great Spirit to keep you safe. Now tell me more about this man of yours."

"For starters he's sitting on the day bed with me in his library right now. We like a lot of the same books and we both love theatre. Oh and he can sing!" Kalona chuckled at her excitement. Though he couldn't hear her Grandmother on the other end, he knew that she was laughing. "Yes, and he can play several instruments. Well I have only heard him play the piano and violin but I just know he can play many more."

"He's not rough with you is he?"

"Oh, never, Grandma. He's very gentle with me. He's a gentleman. I want you to meet him soon. As soon as I can return to Tulsa I want you to meet him. Oh, I know that mostly everyone has a terrible impression of him and it will take time for everyone at the House of Night to understand and see he is good, but it will work out. You'll love him."

"It sounds like I will. Does he know about what happened with Blake?"

Zoey knew that her Grandma didn't want to bring up Loren, but she had a reason.

"Yes, he knows about all of that. We've had our troubles we've had to talk through but we've worked them out. It feels real, Grandma. I'm happy with Kalona."

"I'm glad, Zoeybird. It's about time that you have found a man that understands and pampers you. Oh, my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, I will talk you later. I love you."

"I love you, too, Grandma. Tell everyone I said hello and that I love and miss them."

"I will. Goodbye, my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya."

"Goodbye, Grandma."

Zoey hung up the phone and then sighed. Kalona put down his book and then put a hand on Zoey's legs.

"Better?" He asked with a tender smile.

"Yes." Blush filled her cheeks.

He did not respond in words, but with his actions. He rose from his sitting position and lowered himself onto his hands and knees. He crawled so that he was hovering over her and then pressed his forehead against hers. Her breathing quickened and intoxicated Kalona.

"Tell me, my love, what do you hope for in the future."

She didn't respond right away. For a while she only stared at him. He dipped his head down and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Tell me, my love." He whispered again.

She closed her eyes and her lips parted.

"Marriage." She murmured as if the word were sacred.

With that answer Kalona deepened the kiss on her neck, causing her head to turn so that he could kiss more of her skin.

"Do you see me at the alter? Or is it another man?" He tried to keep the fear out of his voice. He didn't know if he succeeded.

"We have only truly known each other a few days." She began, making Kalona wish that he hadn't asked. "But in those few short days I have fallen madly in love with you. This I have confessed before. I see thee at the alter with me, our own non-traditional wedding. I don't know how vampyre wedding ceremonies go and especially one between a fallen angel and a vampyre."

"How does not matter." He whispered as kissed more of her neck. "What else do you want from the future?"

"Children." She said with a smile.

This worried Kalona.

"I don't know if I can give you that."

"Why not?" She asked, now pushing him up and sitting up right.

"My children with human women have turned out to be raven mockers. I know you do not want to give birth to one of them and I wouldn't want to put you through that."

"I love your children, but I feel we will give birth to a beautiful child someday."

"It is good that you believe this."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her again.

They spent the rest of the time up until lunchtime cuddling and talking sweetly. Zoey loved it when they could just relax and exist like this. It was easy and calming. It was when Zoey's stomach began to rumble that stopped them.

"Someone's hungry." Kalona chuckled and then pecked a kiss upon her lips.

"Maybe." She giggled as she sat up.

"Come on. Lunch should be ready soon." Kalona chimed as he helped her off the couch.

She slipped on her shoes and then took his hand.

They walked down to lunch together but before they could get into the dinning room to join the others they caught Pearl rushing what looked like a bouquet into a side room.

"Pearl, may I ask what you're doing?" Kalona asked curiously.

"Yeah, you wont be too happy Kalona, but you got competition."

"Excuse me?" He gawked.

"Follow me."

She led them into one of the side rooms that were used for entertaining guests. The room was filled with bowls and bouquets of flowers.

"Zoey has quite a few admirers. My favorite is the one from Charles."

Pearl handed Zoey a bouquet made up of roses, moonflowers, lavender, and orchids.

"That's why he asked." She mumbled to herself. Then she picked up the card and read it allowed. "Dear, Priestess, thank you so much for attending my ball last night. I must say that I enjoyed your company more than I should have. I wait anxiously until we meet again. Though it is known that you spend your time fawning over Kalona, just you wait Priestess. I'll give you something to fawn over. Until we meet again. Yours truly, Charles."

"You need to beef up your game, Kalona. Woo her at dinner like you planned to." Pearl chimed as she skipped out of the room.

Zoey walked around looking and smiling at each gift of flowers. There were so many different types of flowers in the room and they all looked so lovely together. When she had finished observing the flowers she walked back to the door to find Kalona gone.

"Kalona." She called now worried. "Kalona, where are you, Darling?"

She wandered out into the hall to find him leaning against the wall. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he stared down at the floor. He didn't even seem to notice that she had come out of the room. Carefully she approached him and placed her hand upon his shoulder.

"Kalona, Love. Are you all right?"

"Better now that you're here."

"Don't be jealous, Kalona. I love thee."

He smiled mischievously down at her. "Oh don't I know it."

But Zoey knew behind the mischief there was something deeper that flashed sadly. It was something that he was too ashamed to show. Something he wanted to keep hidden for his own pride.


	18. Cabanas and Starlight

**So we're really sorry for making you wait. We're busy with out own lives right now and our own individual chapters. I don't know when we'll post again. To keep yourselves occupied you can check out the stories on ArtimisLuna and Vinesonwroughtironbars. These are our individual accounts. Enjoy! **

Chapter Eighteen

_Cabanas and Starlight _

After lunch the girls stole Zoey away for the rest of the afternoon. They sat out on a blanket in the grass chattering away like girls do. Zoey sat behind Pearl and worked on braiding her hair.

"You spent quite a bit of time with Zachariah last night." Zoey commented.

"He's interesting. Besides, Darla and Sam were no better."

"That is true. Zachariah is cute though. He seems very sweet."  
"Oh, he is. He saw me to my room last night and bid me goodnight by kissing me on the cheek."

"Oh my, how long has it been, Pearl?"

"How long has it been since what?"

"Since you had a romance or even sex?"

"Too long." Pearl laughed.

"Never too late to start." Zoey chimed as she worked on the braid.

"I know, Dear. Let's not rush things. Now tell me, I saw you and Charles."

Zoey cut her off.

"Nothing is going on between us. Well Charles thinks there's something but I'm merely playing the game that Kalona wants me to with Charles. He says it will wear off soon. I'm just Charles's infatuation of the week."

Pearl had to agree.

"Gretchen seemed pretty pissed off this morning. Any clue why?" Pearl asked.

"Why do you assume I had to do with it?"

Pearl turned her head around and looked at Zoey.

"Ok, she was spying on Kalona and I. Kalona went to take a business call and left me to be surprised by Gretchen. It was a bitch fight."

"Ug. She's so hormonal."

"Tell me about it."

Just then the sound of sweet music could be heard pouring from the castle.

"Kalona is composing again." Emmeline chimed as she turned around to see the open French doors.

Kalona sat near the doors on a chair. He was armed with a cello, and the sight of him with the instrument was absolutely breathtaking. He held the instrument in a sensual way and dragged the bow across the strings as if he were making love to the cello.

"I bet that he's composing that piece for you, Zoey." Tabatha sighed in wonder.

"Maybe." Zoey squeaked as she finished off Pearl's braid.

Zoey then laid down on the blanket and stared up at the clouds. She thought about Kalona touching her as he had in the morning.

"Let's play a game." Darla piped up.

"A game sounds like fun."

As Kalona played upon the cello he stared out at the girls on the grass, keeping his attention mainly on Zoey. He was composing this piece just for her. He poured his heart and soul into the piece and made the cello moan in longing for Zoey. His piece ended when the girls began to squeal. He saw that they were running barefoot in the grass chasing one another. They looked like they were having a splendid time. He heard Zoey's laughter, which was like music to his ears. She looked like a goddess as she sprinted across the yard.

"Tackle the fledgling!" Tabatha exclaimed and then leapt at Zoey.

"Ah!" Zoey playfully squealed as she dodged being pulled down.

"Darn it, you're quick." Tabatha laughed as she got up.

" I have to be!" Zoey chimed as she leapt over a fallen log.

As Zoey chased after Darla she squealed with delight.

"This feels !"

"What the fuck?" Darla retorted.

"! You know, from Mary Poppins."

"You watch too many musicals!" Darla exclaimed.

"I do not!"

"A lady educated in theatre is a lady of the world." A familiar voice laughed hardily.

"Afternoon, Charles." Darla greeted.

The girls all stopped their play and snickered as Zoey turned bright red.

"Afternoon, Darla, and good afternoon to you, Priestess." Charles bowed.

"Good afternoon, Charles. Not to be rude, but what are you doing on the island?" Zoey asked with a quick glance over her shoulder at Kalona.

"Just checking in, did you get the flowers?" He asked now taking her hand.

Just as he was about to draw it to his lips Zoey pulled her hand away.

"Yes, they _were_ lovely." She sighed and then her voice was icy cold and she didn't bother to mention that she'd thrown his flowers in the trash. "But I didn't give you permission to touch me."

The girls had not seen her like this and so they did not know how to react.

"Forgive me, Priestess." Charles pleaded with his eyes.

"Are you here for any other reason but attempting to woo me?"

"Not truly, but I'd like chance to win you over. What would you say to dinner tonight?"

"I'd have to refuse because Kalona has something special prepared for me tonight."

"My surprise is better."

"We'll just have to see about that. Another night maybe for I adore Kalona's surprises and will have no other but his this evening. I imagine tonight to be a surprise that I cannot miss."

Hope sparkled in Charles's eyes.

"I won't let you down, Priestess."

"Only time will tell. Goodbye, Charles."

"Farewell, Priestess, farewell."

Charles watched the group of girls walk away from him. His eyes were fixed solely upon Zoey who made her way back to the castle. Then they disappeared through the double doors and it was time for him to leave.

The sun was setting on the day when Zoey stared into the mirror in her room. Kalona had something special prepared for her and he had not given her even the smallest hint as to what it was. She dressed in an evening beach gown, for she knew that they were at least going for a walk on the beach. She remained barefoot and tried to look as natural as possible. Something had changed between them today, but it was a good change. They were progressing towards the next step that the both so badly wanted to make. She was dressed in a simple lavender full-length dress that was strapless. With a sigh of content she walked away from the mirror and then out the door, hoping that tonight would be the night.

At the bottom of the staircase stood Andrew looking proper as ever.

"Good evening, Zoey." He said with a knowing smile.

"Good evening, Andrew. Um, do you know where Kalona is?" She asked while looking around the room.

"Yes, I do. I'll take you to him." He offered her his arm, she sighed knowing that she should be use to this proper way of living during these sorts of events.

She hooked her arm through his and then let him guide her to where her fallen angel was. As they walked together she focused on the noises around her. She hoped that Kalona's odd mood had passed due to his musical release.

The grassed moved swiftly as the fabric of her dressed rubbed against it and slightly dragged. The sound of the waves crashing calmed her greatly.

"Are you all right, Zoey?" Andrew asked when he took notice of her odd behavior.

He knew that she wasn't usually this quiet.

"I'm fine, really."

He stopped walked and waited for her to give him a real answer.

"You're my mom's friend and so I care. You're cool. Something is bothering you, it's all over your face."

"Look, Andrew, it's nothing. Thanks for caring but it's nothing really."

"It's never nothing, so just spill. Kalona is acting weird, too."

"Look, he just started acting weird once I got the flowers today."

"It hurt his pride, Zoey. Did you even act like the flowers weren't a big deal? Did you stare at them or did you pass them by and then straight at him?"

"Oops."

"Thought so, just show him that it's him you're after."

With that they continued to walk down to the beach where Zoey saw a lovely cabana set up on the shore with a table and two chairs and a blanket beside it. Then there was the most breathtaking sight of them all. Kalona stood barefoot in the sand in black dress pants and a white button down that was a bit see-through and was only buttoned up halfway. Kalona's hair hung down just like she liked it. He stood with his hands behind his back and when he saw Zoey his eyes lit up and he smiled. Zoey smiled with content and excitement. She had been aching to see him ever since they parted after lunch. Not only did she want to make sure that he was okay, but she wanted to be back in his embrace.

When they reached the cabana Andrew slipped his arm away from Zoey's and then walked away.

"You look extraordinary tonight, Zoey." Kalona swooned as she took her time walking towards him with an angel smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"As do you, Kalona, my dearest love." She chimed as she gently placed a hand on his chest. "All I could think about was you while we were apart and how I wanted to be with you."

She knew that she was laying it on thick, but thick was what she needed right now to boost his confidence.

"Really, my love, thinking of me all afternoon? Not about any of your suitors or admirers?"

Her brow creased in frustration. Kalona softly put his finger on the creases and pretended to smooth them out.

"If you're going to mope about other boys liking me and not trust that after what we've been through that I don't see any other man in my life but you, I'll just go back to the castle and eat dinner alone in my room."

She dropped her hand from his chest and then turned to leave. Kalona grabbed her, but not harshly, by the wrist.

"Wait, Love, I'm sorry. I'm being stupid aren't I?"

Zoey turned to look at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Incredibly." She replied.

"I'm sorry, Zoey. It's just. You seemed so happy to get all those flowers. I thought maybe you were tired of just me."

"Oh, Love." She crooned and then reached for his arms and pulled them around her. "They're just flowers. They barely know me. You have to understand that I'm a High Priestess and half the time people send High Priestesses that kind of stuff merely to get on their good side. I bet you that half of the men that sent me flowers were just doing it for that reason. Besides, there isn't a man on this Earth whose arms I'd rather be in at this very moment than yours."

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. After a few short kisses she parted her lips and whispered.

"Do you believe me, now?"

He groaned and then crashed his lips upon hers. "Yes."

Before their kiss got too heated she pulled back smiled. "You know for the first time last night I was jealous when I saw you dancing with other women. I see the way other women look at you, they way they want you."

"But Zoey, when they look at me I'm looking at you, wanting only you."

"That is how I am when other men look at me."

He bent down to kiss her again and she accepted the light peck.

"You really didn't have to do all of this, Kalona. We could have had dinner inside and I would have been just as impressed and felt just as wanted and loved."

"I know, but out here I have you all to myself without anyone to interrupt."

He took her by the hand and led her over to the whicker table and pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you." She murmured.

Just as he was about to go sit down at his seat he rushed back over to her side.

"I almost forgot." He chimed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin silver chain with a small silver heart on it

"I made this for you today. Tabatha told me that you kept looking at anklet's when you were on the mainland but the ones that you kept finding you thought were too expensive."

He let her see what the heart said.

"Aw, Kalona. It says I love you and it's in silver too. Aw."

"Nope, it's white gold. And I do love you."

"I love you, too."

He knelt down in he sand and gently grabbed her leg that she said she wanted it on. With his skilled hands he undid the clasp and put it on her. He kissed her ankle and then stood up.

"Thank you, Kalona. I love it."

He smiled and then went back to his seat. Their dinner has already been plated in front of them and it looked delicious.

"I tried my hand at cooking with a little help from Emmeline and Victoria."

"It looks delicious and smells heavenly. You really are going all out tonight. If you weren't you I'd think you were up to something."

She put her napkin in her lap and then reached for her wine glass.

Cheers." She chimed and then clanked glasses with Kalona.

"Cheers."

She picked up her fork and twirled it in the pasta that had basil, freshly diced tomatoes, and shrimp. She lifted it to her mouth and once it entered almost moaned in pleasure. It was one of the best things that she had ever tasted.

"Kalona this is so good." She practically moaned and then went in for another forkful.

Kalona was happy to see that she ate. When Zoey first came to the island he feared that she was going to be one of those "salad eating chicks" who lived off diet drinks, salads and cardboard cookies. Zoey appreciated food and he couldn't wait until it was safe for her to travel to take her to foreign places and sample the foods of the world. He knew that besides here and the Council's island she had never been outside of Tulsa.

"I had Thomas make a quick trip to the mainland to go to the market. After I got a little briefing this morning from Pearl on the needs of a fledgling to have an easy completion of the change. We should all be eating healthy anyway, but we're changing the menu so that all meals are healthy. Except we couldn't find it in us to get rid of desert."

"Aw, Love. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. Zoey, you're living here. This is your home. At home you should have things that help you grow and make you strong. You're part of this family and families are willing to take one for the team to make one of their members stronger. I talked to the others and they all were happy to do this except for one, you know who I mean. You're going to make it through the change and we want to be here for you every step of the way. We want to do whatever it takes to give you the upper hand."

"That's so sweet, Kalona. Thank you. I swear if you weren't sitting across the table from me I'd kiss you."

"After dessert we can do as much of that as you like."

Mmmmmm. That sounds better than dessert."

"You'll just have to wait."

When dinner was over Kalona smiled and asked.

"So what did Charles want?"

"He invited me over for dinner. He wanted tonight but I told him that you had something special planned for me and that I love your surprises. He also doesn't know that I threw his flowers in the trash."

"You did what?" He laughed.

"Threw them in the garbage where they belong."

"That's not very nice."

"Neither is he. He's trying to shake you."

"Are you going to dinner?"

"Not alone of course. I think I'll give him a surprise when I bring either Andrew or Pearl along."

"Not me?"

"That would be too obvious. He'd think you were will seem like I'm just bringing a friend along casually with me."

"Smart girl."

Kalona got up from his chair and went to sit down on the blanket that had a plate of chocolate colored fruit by it.

"Come here." He lured her with his finger.

Quickly she got out of her chair and hurried to his side. He laid out beside her and she laid out as well. He took a chocolate covered strawberry and put it to her lips as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She took a bite out of the strawberry and blushed because of the sensual smile on his face. Kalona then bit into what was left over and took a grape from the tray after she was finished chewing. He placed it between her lips and growled sensually as her lips wrapped around his fingers. She almost choked on the grape because she thought it was too funny.

"What's so funny?" He asked faking a hurt expression.

After she finished chewing she had to contain her laughter.

"Where did you get this idea?"

"You don't like it?"

"It's not that, this just seems so…so…"

"Stupid." Kalona laughed.

"Yeah."

"I saw it in a movie once. It was supposed to be sensual."

"You want sensual. Then that's what you'll get."

She drew his face down to hers and wrapped an arm around his neck. Their lips met slowly at first and caressed tenderly. That was until Kalona tangled his legs with hers and Zoey felt his massive hard on against her thigh. Kalona wrapped his free hand around her waist as she reached up to put her hand on his cheek. He licked her bottom lip asking for permission, which she thankfully granted. Their tongues intertwined as they battled for dominance. Zoey loved the way that Kalona tasted. What she loved even more was his hand roaming down her back until he cupped her left ass cheek. He gave it a squeeze, which caused Zoey to moan. Then his hand roamed lower until he was pulling up her dress. When his hand made contact with her bare thigh she began to kiss him more fiercely. All he heard was the sound of their lips kissing and Zoey's moaning. He knew that she could feel his hardness against her. They were spooned, his front to her back. As he dared to move his hand move his hand up higher to her hip he realized that there wasn't any fabric or undergarment.

Zoey chuckled as Kalona gasped when he discovered that she wasn't wearing underwear. She wanted to give him easy access for she was determined to do it with him tonight. She pulled him down further so his upper body was now on top of hers and her head was on the blanket. Zoey let go of him and then moved her hands to the buttons on his shirt. She made quick work of undoing the buttons and then pulling off his shirt. Lustfully she ran her hands across his chest, feeling every muscle that she could. Slowly she slid her hand down his chest until she reached his pants. She popped open the button and pulled down the zipper. Kalona helped her pull down and kick off his pants, leaving him bear for he wasn't wearing underwear. Kalona then slid his hand back up her dress and helped her pull it off.

"Kalona." She gasped as he moved his head to her breasts.

He had lost the fight to go through with the plan he had made up to make love to her for their first time. There were going to be roses involved but now it would be blankets and sand. As he put his mouth on her right nipple Zoey moaned. He could smell her arousal and it intoxicated him. He positioned himself between her legs and looked up at her.

"Please." She begged.

Just as he was about to enter her he felt something wet touch his leg. Zoey seemed to notice the wetness too but it was by her hand. They looked around and noticed that the tide had come in and was about to wash over them. When the wave tried to coat them Zoey squealed and got up and grabbed her clothes. Kalona got up and grabbed his as well. They pulled on their clothes as they ran onto the grass, and then collapsed as they laughed.

"With my luck I should have known that would happen." Zoey laughed as she curled up next to Kalona.

"Everything has its reasons. I guess I didn't think about the tide."

"So, it was fun."

Kalona buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"Do you want to spend the night?" He asked, his voice now sweet and tender."

"Yes." She replied as she hugged him closer.

"Then why don't you go get changed for bed and make yourself cozy in my bed. I'll be up in a few minutes. The boys and I will bring everything side." He pecked her on the lips and then helped her up.

"I'll be waiting." She whispered in his ear and then ran off.

Zoey had changed into a nightgown that went to her knees and was sleeveless that was made out of Egyptian cotton. This time she put on panties because the sea now had ruined the mood. She had taken off her necklace but kept her anklet on. She was sitting now on the edge of Kalona's bed. She was browsing songs on his iPod on his nightstand that was hooked up to an iHome. Just then Kalona walked in looking handsome as ever. He smiled at her and then headed to his set of drawers for something to change into.

"I'll be back in a minute." He chimed and then disappeared into the bathroom.

As Kalona changed into a pair of pajama pants and t-shirt he thought about how good Zoey looked tonight. She was out there sitting on his bed waiting for him. He realized at that moment that she looked young. Not young like a child but young. Though his own body looked young his was incredibly old. It was just then that he heard the song playing that explained everything he felt.

"I touch your hands

And my arms grows strong,

Like a pair of birds

That burst with song.

My eyes look down

At your lovely face,

And I hold a world

In my embrace."

Kalona opened the door and walked out to his lovely angel as he began to sing.

"_Younger than springtime, are you_

_ Softer than starlight, are you,_

_ Warmer than winds of June. _

_ Are the gentle lips you gave me."_

He crossed the space between them and sat down on the bed beside her. He took her into his arms. He pulled her onto his lap and held her to his chest as they stared into each other's eyes.

_"Gayer than laughter, are you, _

_ Sweeter than music, are you, _

_ Angel and lover, heaven and earth, _

_ Are you to me._

_ And when your youth _

_ And joy invade my arms, _

_ And fill my heart as now they do, _

_ Then younger than springtime, am I, _

_ Gayer than laughter, am I, _

_ Angel and lover, heaven and earth, _

_ Am I with you! _

_ And when your youth _

_ And joy invade my arms, _

_ And fill my heart as now they do, _

_ Then younger than springtime, am I, _

_ Gayer than laughter, am I, _

_ Angel and lover, heaven and earth, _

_ Am I with you." _

Gretchen had been sitting outside the door the entire time and she had heard Kalona sing to Zoey. Kalona had never sang around her, nevertheless to her. She envied Zoey with a passion. She would find a way to get what she wanted. She needed to win him over. She smiled evilly.

"Oh, Kalona." Zoey swooned and then drew his face down to hers.

Kalona reached towards the bedside table and turned off the music.

"Oh, Zoey." He crooned as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I adore your voice, when you sing and when you talk."

"As do I yours, my love."

He pressed his lips tenderly to hers as he stroked her hair.

"I love you." Zoey murmured against his lips.

"As I love you." He replied as he lowered them down onto the bed.

He broke the kiss and laid his head down on the pillows at the headboard. He pulled Zoey on top of his chest and smiled up at her.

"This feels right, this moment right here, you and me." He breathed as he ran his fingers through Zoey's hair.

Zoey kicked her feet like scissors as she looked down at him.

"It does feel right because it is right." She whispered causing him to smile.

"Zoey."

"Honey?"

"Mm. I like it when you call me that."

"Then I'll call you that more often." She giggled.

He smiled childishly at her. Then his eyes turned soft.

"Does it bother you, how old I am?"

"No, not at all my love. I don't really think of you as old. I don't really think of you as having an age. How old are you?"

"Too old to count. I've lived too many centuries."

"Does it bother you how young I am?"

"No, Zoey, not at all. You're such a free spirit. I think it's what makes us fit. We can fill each other's cups. You've taught me so much when I thought that I knew everything."

"Then why do I still sense worry in your face, Honey?" She asked using the word that made him smile.

"It's just, what will your parents think. You're grandmother knows and so your parents must know or will soon. Why didn't you call them? You could have. You know I'm not trying to control you but I think right now talking to your grandma is the only safe thing unless you want to talk to your family. Neferet could find a way to listen into House of Night phone calls if she went back to shake my men off her path."

"I understand, Honey. As for my parents, they wouldn't care they don't care about anything."

"What do you mean, Sweetheart? They're your parents, they love you."

He could tell that something was wrong. There was tension pulsing through her body.

"It's hard to talk about."

"Try, for me, please."

She nodded but knew she wouldn't cry.

"My biological abandoned my mother and I when I was two. Haven't heard from him since. My mom and I were happy for a while, just the two of us. I spent a lot of time with Grandma, and still do. Mom was a free spirit. Well that was until she met John, or as I like to call him, the step-loser. That man is dumber than a doornail. He's also incredibly biased. He's part of the People of Faith. He brainwashed my mother I swear. She was so open-minded and accepting of everyone. Then she met him. She became as closed-minded as he is. They got married and I got hell. I got marked. They got mad. My mom tried to tell me I was just sick and that they were gong to get the family doctor. I ran away because I knew I needed to get to the House of Night. I didn't know how and I didn't know what to do so I went to my Grandma's lavender farm and she took me to the House of Night after I passed out and saw Nyx for the first time. Grandma always came on parents' night. She supports me in everything I do and she is always there when I need her. My parents came it was a disaster. He tried to tell Neferet that our faith was wrong and that Nyx was a fraud. It was absolutely embarrassing. So step-loser doesn't give a shit about me. As long as my mom is married to that asshat she wont care what happens to me. He made her choose and she chose him."

Kalona wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as he wrapped his wings around her.

"It's ok. She's happy so that's what matters. Now I get to be happy."

"Yes, now you get to be happy."

"Can we change the subject? I don't like talking about this." She laughed.

"Oh course, my love. I have a question for you."

"What is it, Honey?"

"Are you afraid of my children?"

"The raven mockers."

"Yes."

"Only a little bit. I mean one killed Professor Anastasia and one attacked me."

"I'm so sorry about that. I can't apologize enough. My point is, would it bother you if they were let out of their isolated area in the castle and were allowed to roam the island freely?"

"They shouldn't stay captive because of me. I can learn not to be so freaked out by them."

"I promise. They wont hurt you."

"Go let them out now. Tell them they can be free to roam. I'll wait here." Her voice became playful. "In your bed."

"I'll make it fast. It's rude to keep a lady waiting."

As he got up he heard Zoey sigh from loss of his contact. He knew that she secretly liked to be wrapped up in his wings. He pulled back the covers once he was off the bed and helped her under them. As he walked around the room turning off lights he couldn't help but feel his heart swell with love at the sight of her snuggled up in his bed. It looked so right. She cuddled one of his pillows as she would him. He wanted to be back in her arms but he had a task to take care of.

When he got to the isolated section of the castle where his children were, he smiled. He opened the door and smiled even more when he saw the raven mockers lounging. Each of them had their own room but just like any other person they liked to relax together.

"Father." Haemon greeted him.

"Good evening, Haemon." Kalona chimed.

Haemon wasn't quite sure as to why his father was in such a cheery mood. It was very much unlike him.

"I would like everyone's attention!" Kalona boasted joyfully. "Tonight is a joyful one! For you all are no longer to be isolated. The island is yours to roam again."

There was a loud cheering that made Kalona even happier. One of his sons approached him, Damien.

"Father, issssss sssssshe sssssstill here?"

"Yes, and now I must retire to my bed where she awaits me. I love her so. She is sweet and tender like spring but strong like an ox. She is independent like any High Priestess should be."

"Are you happy, Father?"

"Yes, very happy."

"Are we allowed to go near her?"

"Yes, my son. Just don't do anything to scare her."

"Of course, Father. Rephiam hasss not returned."

"I am aware of that. I worry."

"Would you like me to go back to Tulsssssa to search for him?"

"No, it's too dangerous. They think we are enemies. They have every right to think that. We killed innocent vampyres."

"I understand. Father."

"Now, if you'd excuse me, I have a wonderful woman waiting in my bed and it's rude to keep a lady waiting."

When Kalona returned to his room he was welcomed by the peaceful sight of Zoey resting her head on the pillows with the blanket pulled up to her chin. Her eyes were closed but she fidgeted so he knew she wasn't asleep. Kalona crept over to his side of the bed and slipped under the covers so that his front spooned her back. He wrapped his strong arms around her and he felt her wiggle closer to him.

"I'm back." He whispered in her ear.

Slowly she turned her head to look at him, and then smiled.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

Zoey yawned but it wasn't a rude and noisy one, it was soft and almost childlike. He smiled and then whispered tenderly.

"Go to sleep, Love."

And she did. Just like that.


End file.
